A Moment Changes Everything traduction FR
by Emilie0611
Summary: Bella lutte pour survivre après le départ d'Edward. Une rencontre au hasard avec Jasper va changer leurs vies. J&B. Rating M pour le langage, contexte adulte et éventuels lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle traduction. j'avais pourtant dit que j'attendrai d'avoir fini Saving Bella, mais bon, le chapitre est prêt depuis lingtemps, et puis, ça me démengeait trop, alors le voilà.**

**C'est encore un Jella, ben oui, je ne m'en lasse pas. Et donc encore une histoire de vampires. Peut- être que je m'essayerai à une fic avec tous les perso humains, la prochaine fois, si ça vous tente.**

**La fic est terminée dans sa VO, donc pas de mauvaise surprise, vous l'aurez en entier.**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything Chapitre 1**

**JPOV**

Il était juste un peu plus de minuit quand j'entrai dans le bar. J'avais marché plusieurs heures sans faire attention où j'allais. J'entendis les battements de la musique et vis des couples sortirent, et je me dis que cet endroit était tout aussi bien qu'un autre, pour passer le temps. Durant ces derniers dix-huit mois, je m'étais souvent retrouvé dans cette situation. Depuis que j'avais quitté les Cullen, j'allais de ville en ville, observant la vie nocturne en retrait, attendant que les minutes passent.

Je sentais l'odeur suave des humains qui m'entouraient, mais cela ne m'étouffait plus. J'étais devenu bien plus fort en étant seul, sans m'appuyer sur les visions d'Alice ou la capacité d'Edward à lire les pensées, pour m'éviter de blesser quelqu'un. Peu à peu, j'avais commencé à passer plus de temps dans les lieux publics, m'habituant à l'odeur, à ma soif. Je la ressentais toujours, mais maintenant, j'avais un excellent contrôle. Je chassais souvent, et n'avais même pas été tenté de déraper depuis cette horrible soirée à Forks.

Alice et moi avions tenu environ deux mois après cette soirée, avant qu'elle n'y mette un terme. Elle avait eu une vision qui l'avait détruite. J'avais ressenti le supplice qu'elle endurait à ce sujet, durant trois jours, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre à moi et me dise que c'était fini. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire, c'était que sa vison nous montrait comme n'étant plus un couple, et qu'elle ne voulait perdre ni temps, ni effort pour une cause perdue. Je m'étais disputé avec elle pendant un mois, hurlant, suppliant et tout un tas d'autres choses, avant d'abandonner et de partir. J'avais choisi de quitter la famille Cullen, qu'ils puissent avancer en paix après l'agitation des derniers mois. Je n'étais plus un Hale, je commençais ma seconde vie en tant que Jasper Whitlock. Je restais en contact avec Emmett et Rose par téléphone, occasionnellement avec Esmé, par e-mail. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler avec Alice, et supposais que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler d'Edward.

Alors, à 0h03, j'entrai dans un bar bondé de l'East Village, à Manhattan. Je commandai une bière que je ne boirai pas, et trouvai la seule table inoccupée, au fond du bar. Je m'assis et regardai les humains boire et danser. Les serveuses circulaient dans des tenues étriquées, apportant les boissons aux tables, et se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bar, à travers la masse humaine. Je sentais les diverses émotions tout autour de moi. La plus dominante était l'ivresse, suivi par le désir sexuel et la jalousie. De temps à autre, un flash de gaieté me submergeait. Puis je la sentis.

Je secouai la tête comme le font les humains, refusant d'y croire. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce que je croyais sentir. Je quittai ma table et me faufilai à travers la pièce bondée, ignorant les regards d'admiration sur moi. Et elle était là. De l'autre côté, penchée sur le bar en train de remplir son plateau de verres, Bella Swan. Sa peau pâle brillait presque sous la faible lumière du club. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, formant d'épaisses vagues jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle leva le plateau au-dessus de sa tête, se retourna et navigua avec aise au milieu de la foule, s'arrêtant aux tables pour servir les boissons et prenant de nouvelles commandes au passage. Elle se déplaçait avec une grâce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, ne trébuchant pas une seule fois. Tout en travaillant, ses hanches se balançaient doucement au rythme de la musique. Je suivis ses mouvement de l'autre côté de la pièce, prêt à tout pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle semblait chez elle, bien dans sa peau, malgré sa tenue qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Son short était vraiment mini, révélant le bas de ses fesses couvertes d'un collant résille, surmonté de hautes bottes à talons. Son haut était en lycra noir à manches longues, qui la moulait et s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa poitrine, exposant sa taille. Son corps était tonique, même si un peu mince. Elle était polie avec les clients, mais ne flirtait pas, et je remarquai qu'elle s'éloignait de plusieurs gars qui la mataient. Son visage avait changé. Elle semblait plus mince, ses pommettes plus anguleuses. Le plus grand changement était, de loin, ses yeux. Ils étaient si expressifs du temps de Forks. Edward disait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, mais que tout le monde pouvait déchiffrer son regard. Aujourd'hui, ils semblaient vides. Elle discutait avec les clients et souriait poliment, mais son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. Je remarquai même des ombres sombres sous ses yeux largement maquillés et supposais qu'elle devait être fatiguée.

Je me surpris encore à secouer la tête. C'était le dernier endroit sur terre où je m'attendais à trouver Bella. Je pensais souvent à elle depuis que nous avions quitté Forks, me demandant quelles répercutions, mon manque de contrôle, avait eu sur sa vie. J'avais imaginé différentes issues, dues à ma défaillance de cette nuit, mais jamais une situation comme celle-ci. Je pensais qu'elle serait à l'université, étudiant la littérature. Je me trouvais incapable d'arrêter d'imaginer des scénarios dans ma tête, qui auraient pu la mener là. Je remarquai que, pendant qu'elle travaillait, elle semblait nerveuse, regardant fréquemment par-dessus son épaule, balayant la pièce du regard. Je m'assurais de rester hors de son champ de vision. Je n'étais pas certain de l'accueil qui me serait réservé si j'apparaissais, et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était rendre la vie de Bella encore plus difficile.

Je ne cessais d'observer, tandis la foule s'amenuisait. Je fus confus quand je me rendis compte que je ne percevais aucune émotion venant d'elle. J'avais pensé que j'étais bloqué par la masse des gens, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ça. Je restai dans l'ombre et trouvai l'entrée des employés, après la fermeture du bar. Je n'avais rien planifié pour la suite, alors que j'attendais que Bella apparaisse à nouveau. Je voulais juste la revoir et me faire une idée supplémentaire sur la situation. Quand elle sortit du bâtiment, je vis qu'elle portait, maintenant, un jean et une paire de baskets usés. Le souvenir de son désintérêt pour la mode me fit sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la fine veste qu'elle avait sur le dos, il faisait dans les -1°c et la nuit était venteuse. Elle courba les épaules contre le froid, regarda autour d'elle, la rue silencieuse et descendit la rue en direction du métro, à quelques blocs de là. Je la suivis en silence, remarquant qu'elle était toujours nerveuse et qu'elle surveillait constamment les alentours. Je fus surpris quand elle plongea la main dans son sac et qu'elle en ressortit une cigarette, elle l'alluma et prit rapidement une bouffée. J'ouvris mes sens, essayant de capter une émotion, mais toujours rien.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Elle courba à nouveau les épaules et resta parfaitement immobile. J'attendis, sans bruit, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Brusquement, je fus frappé par une violente vague d'émotion – d'abord de la peur, puis un impressionnant déluge de rage. Je me forçai à me détendre et le laisser passer à côté de moi quand, soudain, plus rien, le vide, à nouveau. Je l'entendis murmurer, « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, salope ? » Je ne faisais aucun bruit et ne sentais personne dans les parages. Les minutes passèrent, et finalement, elle se redressa, leva le regard et tira sur sa cigarette. « Va te faire foutre alors, j'avance. Viens me chercher si tu me veux. » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle fit un pas en avant hésitant, puis se lança à grandes enjambées le long de la rue déserte. Je la regardai disparaître dans les escaliers de la station de métro.

Incroyable. Les interrogations que j'avais à son sujet se multipliaient. Je retournai à l'appartement que j'avais loué dans le luxueux quartier de l'Upper East Side. Je décidai que j'irai chasser aujourd'hui, plusieurs jours plus tôt qu'initialement prévu. Je calai dans un coin de ma tête un petit rappel pour chercher un accès plus facile à la faune locale. Je prévoyais de passer plus de temps à observer Bella et je devrais chasser plus souvent, juste pour être sûr. Je grimaçai en pensant à l'ennuyeuse route à faire pour aller jusqu'à Long Island afin de trouver un endroit convenable pour chasser un cerf sans être dérangé. Je ressentis un étrange sentiment d'excitation en pensant au jour à venir. Au moins, ce devrait être un jour intéressant.

Je rempli ma journée en chassant et en accomplissant les quelques tâches que j'avais à faire. Je ne mettais pas trop de bazar, il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup à ranger. Je vérifiai mes rapports financiers pour voir si tout était en ordre. J'étais fier que mon compte bancaire n'ait pas trop souffert de l'absence des préconisations d'Alice. Les heures finirent par passer et il fut temps de partir en direction du bar, à la recherche de Bella. J'enfilai un jean, un t-shirt noir et mes bottes noires préférées. Je mis une veste en cuir en sortant, la soirée pouvait commencer.

**BPOV**

Je soupirai de soulagement en remettant mon jean et mes baskets. Je pourrais faire avec mieux aujourd'hui, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être comme à la maison quand je mets mon jean. Je rangeai ma "tenue" de travail dans mon sac en bandoulière et me dirigea vers la sortie. « Bonne nuit Dean ! » Lançai-je au videur. « Sois prudente là dehors Izz. » Répondit-il.

J'ouvris la porte et scannai la ruelle à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement. Comme si j'étais capable de la voir si elle était là. Je me forçai à sortir et fut frappée par le vent froid. Je voutai les épaules et m'engageai. Au moins, l'air froid m'aiderait à rester alerte. Je m'encourageai à me mettre en route. Je pris un bon rythme en direction du métro. Faire le chemin jusqu'à la maison représentait la partie la plus effrayante de ma journée, et c'était plus facile d'y faire face et y allant bout par bout. Donc le premier objectif, la station de métro. Pas que ça me garantissait la sécurité, c'était juste une balise sur mon trajet. La rue était déserte et silencieuse à cette heure du matin, ce qui était une bonne chose. Les personnes qui étaient dehors à une heure pareille, avaient soit, comme moi, des ennuis, ou étaient les ennuis.

Puis je le sentis. Quelqu'un m'observait. Je pouvais le sentir dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Je fus momentanément paralysée par la peur. J'avais attendu ce moment durant presque deux ans, mais ça me terrifiait toujours autant. Soudain, ma peur se transforma en une rage absolue. Je pensais à Charlie, Renée et Phil. Leurs souvenirs étaient la seul motivation à poursuivre ma vie, et l'idée que Victoria aller m'avoir maintenant, ne fit que m'énerver. Je m'obligeai à ravaler ma colère. J'avais besoin de me concentrer. Si c'était les derniers instants de ma vie, je voulais, au moins, contrôler mes émotions. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, salope ? » Murmurai-je. Pas de réponse. Je pouvais sentir les yeux sur moi, dans le silence. Bizarre. Elle aurait facilement pu me liquider. Mon angoisse réapparut et je luttai pour rester concentrée. « Va te faire foutre alors, j'avance. Viens me chercher si tu me veux. » Je me forçai à avancer mon pied et fis un petit pas. Le pas suivant vint plus facilement et je fus à nouveau en route. J'attendis l'impact qui allait venir, j'en étais certaine, mais rien ne se passa.

Pas après pas, j'approchais de ma destination. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers de la station de métro, ressentant l'approximative chaleur. Je n'avais plus la sensation d'être observée, mais contre un vampire, mes sens humains étaient presque vains. Mon métro arriva, je me glissai à l'intérieur et m'assis. La rame était vide, pas quelque chose d'inhabituel à cette heure. Je m'autorisai à souffler un instant avant d'être à nouveau sur mes gardes. Le trajet en métro était la partie la plus difficile, surtout fatiguée comme je l'étais. S'endormir dans le métro est dangereux pour toutes les femmes, encore plus pour une poursuivie par un vampire psychotique. Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts, traquant le moindre mouvement. Le trajet fut tranquille et je descendis à mon arrêt. En haut des escaliers, dans l'air glacé du petit matin, j'obligeai mes pieds fatigués à avancer. Six blocs plus tard, j'atteignis mon immeuble.

Je grimpai les trois volées de marches sans y prêter attention, luttant contre l'épuisement. A ce moment, j'étais tellement crevée que je me fichais bien que Victoria arrive ou qu'un taré m'attaque. J'ouvris la porte et entrai dans l'appartement. Andy était seul, vautré sur le canapé. La petite fête avait certainement due avoir lieu chez quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. J'avançai vers lui, vérifiai sa respiration et le couvris d'une couverture. Notre chauffage était, au mieux, irrégulier, et l'appartement était plutôt froid. Je souris tristement à mon colocataire. Andy était mon sauveur, de bien des façons, même si ça ne se voyait pas en le regardant maintenant. Comatant après avoir passé la nuit à consommer n'importe quelle substance qu'il avait pu trouvée, au moins, maintenant, il était paisible. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage creusé. Je devrai m'assurer qu'il mange demain.

Je me remémorai le Andy que j'avais rencontré l'année dernière. Son visage était plus rond, plus léger et plein de vie. Il faisait vivre le monde la fête à l'Université de New York, mais les fêtes étaient vite devenues sans fin. Il était resté un bon ami pour moi durant tout ce temps. Il me laissait toujours rester là-bas si j'avais besoin d'un endroit où crécher, sans jamais poser de question, même après avoir découvert que je n'étais pas étudiante. Quand il a finalement laissé tomber, il m'a offert une chambre dans l'appartement qu'il avait trouvé et je l'ai pris au mot. Vivre avec un drogué n'était pas l'idéal, mais nous avions quatre murs autour de nous. Andy était un bon gars, mais c'était aussi un toxico, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était imprévisible. Je gardais mon argent sur moi, me rendant compte qu'il n'était seulement qu'à un doigt de voler pour un fix. Je gardais l'appartement propre, mais n'étais pas souvent là, mal à l'aise quand Andy et ses amis se montraient. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment garder de nourriture ici puisqu'Andy et ses amis bouffaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, et je n'avais pas les moyens de remplacer le stock, encore et encore.

Je nettoyai ma figure et passai un vieux pyjama. J'ajoutai un pull et deux paires de chaussettes avant de m'enrouler dans la couverture. Ma chambre était gelée, mais je savais que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de dormir. Je me laissai partir, ayant fini de lutter contre la fatigue. Le sommeil me prit, mais il n'était pas tranquille. Des flashs de forêt, quand Edward m'avait abandonnée, m'agressaient. Je voyais Charlie, couché par terre. Je voyais les mots, décrivant "l'accident" de Renée et Phil. Je revivais, en boucle, l'horreur qui avait suivi ma vie, depuis ce jour, où Edward Cullen m'avait laissée dans les bois. Je m'assis, haletante, quatre heures plus tard. Je roulai sur le côté, espérant plus de repos, mais il n'en fut rien. Je soupirai et me forçai à sortir de lit, dans la chambre glaciale. Autant me lever et faire quelque chose.

Je me douchai rapidement, pas certaine de l'eau chaude. J'enfilai un jean et un haut à manches longues, puis mis mes Docs. Je quittai ma chambre et fus surprise de voir Andy réveillé, regardant Bob l'Eponge. Il me jeta un coup d'œil. « Sale nuit, môme ? »

« Ouais. Désolée si je t'ai réveillé. »

Il me sourit tristement. « Ca va Izz. J'aimerais juste que tu puisses te reposer. »

« Je me reposerai quand je serai morte, Andy. » Dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Maintenant, va mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner. »

« Ok Izz, mais c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui. » Plaisanta-t-il en sortant un billet de 20$ de sa poche. J'étais touchée. Andy ne gardait jamais bien longtemps d'argent sur lui, trop tenté par les médocs qui composaient sa vie.

Nous achetâmes un bagel et un café à la boulangerie et nous nous réchauffâmes. J'appréciais qu'Andy ne pose pas de questions sur mes rêves et les cris qui allaient avec. Je ne lui avais rien dit de mon étrange rencontre de cette nuit. Une chose de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir sur moi. C'était déjà assez mal que j'accepte de vivre avec lui, l'exposant potentiellement à Victoria. Il était hors de question qu'il soit au courant de mon passé et des créatures surnaturelles qui l'habitaient. Il savait que j'avais vécu quelques trucs sordides, mais supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une relation abusive ou de drogues, bien que je n'y aie jamais touché.

Après avoir mangé, nous fûmes de retour à l'appartement. Andy alla dans sa chambre pendant que je rangeais. Puis je regroupai notre linge sale et transportai le sac lourd jusqu'à la laverie, en bas de la rue. Je luttai contre la fatigue, gardant les yeux ouverts pour détecter le moindre flash de peau blanche et de cheveux rouges, mais tout resta calme. J'allai m'asseoir à l'extérieur une minute. Je remarquai que mes mains cherchaient mes cigarettes. J'avais commencé à fumer il y a quelques mois, espérant que cela masquerait mon odeur parmi les autres humains. Moi-même, je détestais l'odeur, mais comme tout autre chose, c'était devenu une habitude. Je ne ressentais pas encore un grand besoin de nicotine, mais mes mains avaient commencé à s'habituer. Je crois que le cancer des poumons devra se positionner après Victoria.

Le fait d'attendre que la machine tourne me laissait bien trop de temps pour penser et me souvenir. Je retombai trop facilement dans le passé. Je me repassais la scène du dernier jour où j'avais vu Edward, qui me disait que j'allais être oubliée sans peine. J'avais erré dans les bois durant près de huit heures, après qu'il m'ait laissée, engourdie par le choc. J'avais titubé jusqu'à mon jardin, sans remarquer que la maison était dans le noir, même si Charlie aurait dû être rentré. J'étais entré et avait immédiatement su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'épouvantablement anormal quand j'avais senti l'odeur du sang. J'avais appelé Charlie, avançant un peu plus quand je n'avais obtenu aucune réponse. Je l'avais trouvé dans la cuisine, allongé dans une marre de sang. Il avait été massacré et il n'en restait pas grand-chose pour le reconnaître. J'avais trouvé un bout de papier tout près et lu les horribles mots.

" _Désolée de t'avoir manquée Bella. On se retrouvera bientôt. Victoria. "_

Je me souvenais être tombée par terre, me balançant d'avant en arrière, assise à côté du corps de mon père, qui méritait mieux que ça. Pourquoi Victoria était-elle venue me chercher ici, et pourquoi avait-elle fait du mal à Charlie ? Sous le choc, je m'étais relevée et avait commencé à bougé, même si je ne savais pas quoi faire. Clairement, elle allait revenir, donc la première chose à faire avait été de quitter Forks. J'avais rapidement mis des vêtements dans un sac à dos, espérant qu'ils étaient corrects vu que je n'avais pas regardé ce que je prenais. J'étais allée dans la chambre de Charlie, réprimant un sanglot en sentant son parfum. J'avais ouvert la boîte où il gardait du liquide et avait pris ce qu'il y avait. J'avais surpris mon reflet dans le miroir en passant devant. Je ressemblais à un fantôme, la peau pâle et de grands yeux. Durant un instant, j'avais été tentée de m'asseoir et d'attendre son retour. J'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie et mon père durant les quelques dernières heures. Je m'étais sentie incapable de porter ce poids sur mes épaules et m'étais mise à trembler. Je m'étais forcée à sortir de cet état de conscience. Je n'avais pas envie de devenir un fantôme pour de vrai, je devais me reprendre. Je devais à Charlie d'essayer de m'enfuir.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs pour revenir au présent, regardant rapidement la rue à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de danger. J'étais surprise de m'être autorisée à me perdre dans le passé. D'ordinaire, durant la journée, j'étais plutôt douée pour rester loin des souvenirs. Je crois que la peur de la nuit précédente avait eu plus d'effet sur moi que je ne le pensais. Je passai le linge de la machine à laver au sèche-linge, insérai la monnaie et me mis à marcher pour rester en alerte. Une heure plus tard, je remballai le tout et le ramenai à la maison pour faire le tri et ranger. Je devais être au travail pour 7h, ce qui me laissait plusieurs heures pour moi.

Je sélectionnai ma tenue pour ce soir, une micro jupe noir, un minuscule haut blanc, avec mes habituels bas résille et mes bottes. Je me rappelai comme j'avais été embarrassée par mon corps, avec un triste sourire. Je me souvenais de la première fois où j'avais du m'habiller comme ça, comme si c'était hier. Après avoir trouvé Charlie assassiné, j'avais utilisé l'argent liquide pour des billets de bus en direction du sud. Ma peur avait grandit à mesure que les jours passaient, sans avoir de nouvelles de Renée. J'avais appelé plusieurs fois depuis des cabines téléphoniques, sans succès. J'avais fini par m'arrêter dans une petite ville et utilisé l'accès internet de la bibliothèque pour consulter les informations concernant La Floride. Là, j'avais trouvé le titre détaillant le tragique "accident de voiture", impliquant un joueur de baseball de deuxième division et sa nouvelle épouse. La voiture avait plongé dans un lac, et le temps qui s'était passé avant qu'on ne les découvre, restait incertain. Aucune allusion à un meurtre n'y était mentionnée, mais je savais que Victoria était responsable. J'avais ravalé mon chagrin, consciente que je ne pouvais pas craquer en public. Mes mains tremblaient et ma respiration était saccadée. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, ce vampire vicieux m'avait déclaré la guerre, transformant ma famille en victime. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre à quoi rimait cette vengeance, comme j'étais incapable de la blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. Je m'étais obligée à retourner à l'arrêt de bus et à monter dans le premier en partance pour le sud.

J'avais atterri à Las Vegas. Je m'étais dit, qu'au moins, ici, en pleine journée, je serais en sécurité. J'étais allée de bar en bar, cherchant quelqu'un prêt à engager une serveuse mineure. J'avais besoin de me faire un peu d'argent si je voulais me procurer une fausse carte d'identité décente pour pouvoir me cacher correctement. Malheureusement, j'étais limitée aux pires endroits, dont les patrons n'avaient pas peur de violer la loi. J'ai fini dans un club de strip-tease pourri, tenu par un mec à cheveux gras qui ne posait pas de questions. C'était un endroit horrible, mais les filles qui travaillaient là avaient un cœur en or. Elles m'avaient appris comment marcher sans tomber, tout en portant un plateau rempli de boissons. Elles m'avaient aidée à m'habiller sexy pour avoir de meilleurs pourboires. Elles m'avaient même appris à danser quand c'était plus calme. Elles n'avaient pas insisté pour avoir des détails sur mon passé, une chose géniale à Vegas. Je galérais pour garder une chambre de motel pas chère et mettre de côté pour une fausse carte d'identité, j'avais alors décidé de passer au strip-tease pour augmenter mes revenus. Je venais juste de me préparer pour monter sur scène pour la première fois, quand il y eut une descente de flics dans le club. Je m'étais enfuie et m'étais dit qu'il serait mieux de bouger pour la prochaine ville au soleil.

J'avais passé les années suivantes dans le sud, à aller de villes en villes. Je ne restais que quelques mois dans chaque endroit. Je m'étais dégotée une fausse carte d'identité à moitié convenable, et étais devenue une pro à jouer les serveuses dans les bars. Quelques fois, je servais, d'autres fois, je dansais ou alors je m'occupais du bar. Je n'étais pas encore allée jusqu'au strip-tease, mais, au moins, c'étais une option que j'avais. Je restais dans des motels pas chers quand je pouvais me permettre de payer, et créchais où je pouvais quand je n'avais pas d'argent. Je n'étais restée qu'un week-end à La Nouvelle-Orléans, l'endroit grouillait de vampires. Je n'avais pas eu de contacts avec eux, mais j'avais eu des aperçus de peau étrangement blanche portant des lunettes de soleil la nuit, assez pour me faire paniquer. J'avais sauté la Floride, le souvenir de ma mère trop frais pour le supporter, et je m'étais dirigée vers la Côte est, jusqu'à finir à New York.

New York était un bon endroit pour se cacher. Le temps ne garantissait pas une protection sur beaucoup de jours, mais je m'étais dit que l'étendue humaine qui m'entourait serait un bon camouflage. La seule difficulté était le prix excessif pour tout. J'avais trouvé, assez rapidement, du travail au club, mais n'avais trouvé nulle part un endroit où j'aurais les moyens de vivre. J'avais commencé à traîner dans les soirées de la populaire Université de New York, restant dans des appartements saccagés après la fête. En réalité, je ne buvais jamais, ni ne goûtais à la drogue offerte, de peur d'embrouiller mes sens. Je m'assurais de ne me rapprocher de personne, sachant que ma vie était en sursis. Ce n'aurait, tout simplement, pas été honnête de faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un et de le mettre en danger. Puis, j'avais rencontré Andy, lors d'une fête. On aurait dit qu'il avait immédiatement su que j'avais de gros ennuis. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions, mais m'avait toujours offert son canapé, à chaque fois que nous nous croisions.

Il avait découvert que je n'étais pas étudiante, mais n'avait rien dit à personne. Je ne lui avais jamais posé de questions sérieuses, non plus. Je crois que nous nous reconnaissions l'un dans l'autre. Et voilà où nous en étions, à vivre ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, déjà. Andy n'avait pas été capable de poursuivre les cours à cause de sa consommation de drogue qui devenait plus importante. Je ne savais pas du tout comment il avait l'argent qui lui permettait de garder ses habitudes, et je ne demandais pas. Ça se passait bien comme ça. Je ne me sentais même pas trop coupable du danger que je lui faisais courir, puisque vivre avec un toxico était aussi dangereux. Je crois que je pouvais dire que nous partagions chacun les risques de l'autre.

Pour la millionième fois aujourd'hui, je me sortis de mes pensées et me préparai pour le travail. Les samedis soirs étaient toujours chargés et fatigants, mais procuraient de bons pourboires. Je mis ma tenue de travail dans mon sac et fus prête à partir. Au moins, je serais sûrement tellement occupée au travail, que je n'aurais pas le temps de me perdre dans les mauvais souvenirs. Je sortis dans le froid début de soirée, regardant autour de moi tout en allumant ma cigarette. Tandis que je marchais, je m'immergeai dans mon personnage, créant la confiance et le sex-appeal que je ne ressentais pas vraiment. Je devais montrer l'image d'une serveuse normale, plutôt que celle d'une fugitive qui cherchait à échapper à un parfait meurtrier, vivant minutes après minutes. Le temps que j'atteigne mon lieu de travail, j'étais calme et sereine, capable d'échanger des plaisanteries avec les autres membres du personnel pendant que nous nous préparions pour la soirée. La musique se lança et les premiers oiseaux de nuit commencèrent à arriver. La soirée démarrait.

* * *

Et voilà...

Alors? Est-ce que ce début vous parle?

C'est enore une Bella qui n'a pas eu une vie toute rose, mais contrairement à Saving Bella, elle est plus âgée, plus forte et s'est débrouillée pour survivre.

J'espère donc vous retrouver pour la suite t en attendant, j'attends vos com.

Bizzzzzzz

Em. (trop contente de publier cette fic :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Visiblement, ce début vous avez plutôt plu, alors on continue.**

**Non pas que j'aie eu l'intention de m'arrêter, si je commence, je vais jusqu'au bout. Nous sommes donc partis pour passer encore quelques temps ensemble, pour mon plus grand plaisir!**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, à poser vos questions (sauf en ce qui concerne la suite, je ne dévoile jamais rien!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything : Chapitre 2**

**BPOV**

Le bar se remplissait à un rythme régulier. Je tombai dans ma routine, faisant le tour de mes tables, tout en prenant des commandes supplémentaires d'autres personnes au passage. Il y avait une bonne ambiance ce soir. La piste de danse était bondée et le DJ était excellent. Il était plus facile de travailler quand la musique était bonne, je dansais presque de tables en tables. Je fis un sourire à Kristin, une de mes collègues préférée parmi les autres serveuses. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil, et quand nous nous croisâmes, nous fîmes quelques pas de danse, nous tournant autour, frottant nos fesses l'une contre l'autre, tout en balançant nos plateaux. Comme c'était à prévoir, il y eut quelques encouragements de la part des hommes. Nous rîmes et nous séparâmes, reprenant le chemin de nos tables respectives. Nous nous amusions bien ensemble, mais nous savions que si ça devenait trop torride, les crétins, présents dans la foule, pourraient se faire de "fausses idées".

Je rapportai un plateau de bouteilles vides au bar et les plaçai dans un casier. Je fis signe à Nicole, la barmaid, lui montrant les bouteilles pour lui indiquer ce qu'il me fallait. Elle hocha la tête et alla me chercher les bières dont j'avais besoin. Après qu'elle les ait récupérées, je me baissai derrière le bar et rechargeai mon plateau. « Ça bouge bien se soir, hein Izz ? » Dit-elle, ravie.

« Ouèp, il devrait y avoir de bons pourboires, pas vrai ? » Je lui souris en retour.

« Oui, mais j'espère que ça ne s'agitera pas trop. » Dit-elle, la mine renfrognée. Jon, le patron du club, était un personnage un peu douteux. Il n'avait qu'un seul videur pour tout le club, et il se trouvait près de l'entrée. Ça faisait un long trajet à parcourir au milieu de la foule s'il y avait du grabuge au fin fond du bar, et les serveuses savaient qu'elles étaient pratiquement livrées à elle-même, avec leurs clients un peu trop "amicaux". La plupart du temps, ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Nous étions douées pour repérer les personnes bizarres et chacune assurait les arrières des autres.

« T'en fais pas Nic, je te protégerai, bébé. » Plaisanta Ian, l'autre barman.

« Ouais ok, et ne m'appelle pas bébé ! » Dit-elle sèchement, levant les yeux au ciel. Ian était dingue de Nicole et tout le monde le savait. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas le même intérêt pour lui, et le gardait à bonne distance. Je suis sûre que c'était un bon divertissement pour les personnes qui avaient la chance d'être assises au bar.

Je souris et m'écartai du bar, prête à aller distribuer mes boissons. Alors que j'avançais, je remarquai un signe de la main venant d'une de mes tables. Je levai les yeux et grognai. Kevin, un des habitués, et un groupe d'amis, avaient trouvé une place dans ma section. Je lui fis signe que je l'avais vu et me préparai au désagrément qui allait arriver. Sa petite bande avait les mains baladeuses, mais Kevin était bien au-dessus de la moyenne, et avait récemment commencé à me harceler pour avoir mon numéro. Et ce, malgré le fait que sa copine fréquentait aussi le club, et bien souvent avec lui. Je remarquai que sa petite amie était absente ce soir et il reluquait ouvertement, n'importe quelle femme qui entrait dans son champ de vision. Je forçai un sourire poli sur mon visage et approchai de la table. « Qu'est-ce que ce sera ce soir ? » Demandai-je.

« Trois Buds, Une Miller Lite, et toi sur mes genoux, Izzy ! » Commanda-t-il, fier de lui.

« Je vais aller chercher vos bières, sans problèmes, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être au menu ce soir. » Soupirai-je, faisant demi-tour.

« Allez, sois pas comme ça, Izzy, tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire arrogant. Je l'ignorai tout en m'éloignant pour aller chercher leur commande.

La nuit se poursuivit dans le même esprit, les commentaires suggestifs devenant de plus en plus fréquents à cette table, à mesure que les verres s'enchaînaient. J'essayais de rester polie, mais ma patience commençait à s'épuiser. Finalement, après avoir entendu Kevin décrire, à voix haute, un de ses fantasmes mettant en scène ma bouche sur sa queue, j'en eus assez. « Ok, Kevin, c'est bon. Tu dépasses les bornes et on ne me paye pas assez cher pour écouter ces conneries toute la soirée. Voilà les bières que tu as commandées, tu pourras aller chercher le reste toi-même. Je ne m'occuperai plus de cette table tant que tu seras là. » Mes paroles étaient sèches et je savais que mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

« Hé bien, hé bien, je n'aurais pas cru que tu soies si sauvage, petite Izzi. J'aime les filles insolentes. Allez, j'ai juste envie de te connaître ! » Dit-il alors que ses amis l'encourageaient. Je sentis du mouvement dans mon dos, et vis que Kristin était venue se placer derrière moi. « Oh, encore mieux, une amie ! » Cria-t-il, sous les cris de ses amis. « C'est pour ça que tu joues les filles difficiles, Izzy ? Tu préfères jouer dans l'autre camp ? » Les tables tout autour se mirent à huer et siffler. Nous avions du public maintenant. Je tendis la main, déplaçai Kris à mes côtés et entourai sa taille de mon bras.

« Tu sas quoi, Kev ? » Hurlai-je. « J'ai essayé de te dire non gentiment, j'ai essayé de rester polie. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair. Tu n'as aucune chance avec moi. Tu fais partie de ma "zone des imbaisables". Toi, en tant que personne, tu as déjà violé trois de mes règles sur les "imbaisables". » Je levai la main et les comptai sur mes doigts. « Je ne couche pas où je bosse, je ne me tape pas le mec de quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne me tape JAMAIS quelqu'un qui pense qu'il a son mot à dire concernant les personnes avec qui j'ai couché avant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence chez notre auditoire, captivé, suivit par une explosion de rires et de sifflements. On m'encourageait et on se moquait de Kevin. Son visage était rouge de colère. Il poussa sa chaise en arrière, se leva et avança vers moi. Je murmurai rapidement à Kris d'aller chercher Dean, notre videur. Je me retournai pour trouver Kevin face à face avec moi. La foule qui nous entourait, était désormais avec lui. « Apprends-lui ce qu'est un vrai mec ! Te laisse pas te faire rabaisser par une salope ! » Je réalisai que je ne pouvais compter sur aucun soutien des autres clients. Il est mieux de ne pas se mêler d'une bagarre dans un bar si vous n'avez aucun intérêt en jeu, et la plupart de ces personnes allaient juste regarder pour voir comment ça allait finir. « Izzy, tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé comme ça ! » Se mit à rugir Kevin. Soudain, je sentis une vague de froid derrière moi. Kevin recula légèrement. Son visage changea, une expression d'incertitude se dessina. Avant que je ne puisse me tourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait, j'entendis une voix calme.

« Tout va bien ici, _Izzy_ ? » Je reconnus immédiatement la parfaite régularité et sonorité des mots. Un vampire se tenait derrière moi. Mon cœur tressauta puis se mit à taper fort. Je me forçai à inspirer, mais ma respiration était faible. La panique menaçait de m'engloutir, mais je la remballai de toutes mes forces. Je me retournai doucement, pour voir quel visage aurait ma mort. Le vampire était grand, alors au début, je ne vis qu'un t-shirt noir et une veste. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et hoquetai quand je vis les yeux couleur ambre qui me regardaient.

Ma tête vacilla après l'identification. Je murmurai les premiers mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit. « Je vais bien, Jasper. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

**JPOV**

En entrant dans le bar, je remarquai qu'il y avait plus de monde ce soir. La foule était plus agitée, et je sentis de fortes émotions m'assaillir, alors que je cherchais un coin tranquille pour observer et attendre. Je savais que Bella était là, quelque part. Son odeur était faible, mais présente. Je scannai la pièce et la repérai. Elle riait et dansait avec une autre serveuse, pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule qui les entourait. Je grimaçai quand une énorme vague de désir sexuel me frappa. Bella semblait vraiment s'amuser sur le moment, ce qui était un grand changement par rapport à la Bella que je connaissais. Elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux dans sa peau que lorsqu'elle était à Forks, capable d'être le centre de l'attention sans se sentir gênée. Je les regardais, elle et son amie, arrêter de danser, avant que ça ne dégénère, et se remettre au travail. Je me frayai un passage à travers la masse de gens et achetai une bière, par obligation, m'assurant d'éviter Bella pendant qu'elle travaillait. Je repérai où semblaient être les tables dont elle s'occupait et trouvai un endroit d'où je pouvais regarder sans être vu. Elle allait et venait sans répits, au milieu de ses tables, à mesure que la nuit défilait.

Je laissai mes pensées dériver vers la Bella que je connaissais du temps de Forks. Mes échanges avec elle avaient été limités par la constante inquiétude d'Edward, pour sa sécurité en ma présence. Le temps que nous avions passé à Phœnix, à nous cacher de James, n'avait pas été des plus instructif, la concernant, outre le fait qu'elle se faisait énormément de soucis pour les personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle se sacrifierait pour les protéger. J'avais goûté à l'affection qu'Alice éprouvait pour elle, continuellement, et à l'amour obsessionnel que ressentait Edward quand il était avec elle. Cependant, tout ce que je savais sur elle venait des autres. Sa timidité et mon manque de contrôle nous avaient empêchés de passer du temps ensemble après notre retour à Forks. Puis, il y avait eu le fiasco lors de son anniversaire, où j'aurais mis fin à sa vie si je n'avais pas été stoppé.

Je me souvenais de cette soirée avec une parfaite clarté. Je revoyais très distinctement, le moment où le papier avait entaillé son doigt. J'entendais son hoquet de stupeur quand elle reconnut le danger. Je me figeais et arrêtais de respirer, conscient du risque. Avant que je ne puisse bouger, Edward la poussait loin de moi, contre cette stupide table en verre. Le bruit du verre qui se brisait et des éclats qui fendaient sa peau, m'assourdissait. Je sentais la rapide montée de soif de sang, la mienne et celle des membres de ma famille. J'étais incapable de ne pas me jeter sur elle, même si je priais pour que ma famille me stoppe. Heureusement, ils m'avaient empêché de l'atteindre, mais le mal était fait. Ma faiblesse allait lui coûter son bonheur, quand Edward fut déterminé à ce qu'elle vive une vie dénuée des risques qu'il lui apportait.

Je revins au temps présent et la regardai travailler. Je pouvais dire qu'elle se fatiguait à mesure que la soirée passait. Elle gardait une expression aimable, mais je remarquai que ses yeux se durcissaient à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec un gars à une des tables. Je me concentrai plus spécifiquement sur leur conversation et compris immédiatement son irritation. C'était un gros connard, qui harcelait une serveuse occupée. Je fus surpris de sentir que la colère était ce qu'il ressentait avant tout, suivie de près par son envie d'avoir Bella. Je me rapprochai en entendant que leurs échanges devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et insultants. Elle semblait bien s'en sortir, mais je notai qu'elle avait un petit plan de secours au cas où les choses s'enveniment un peu trop. Je dus me retenir d'éclater de rire quand j'entendis Bella expliquer sa "zone des imbaisables". Ma première pensée fut pour Emmett et la façon dont il se roulerait par terre, mort de rire, en entendant la douce Bella dire un truc pareil. Je me sortis de ces pensées quand je sentis une vague de furie venir du connard qui se levait et avançait vers Bella. Merde, il était temps de me manifester.

Je m'infiltrai rapidement parmi la foule, faisant attention à contrôler mes mouvements, pour ne pas blesser les humains que je bousculais. Je me plaçai derrière Bella et vis le visage du connard se modifier quand il remarqua ma présence. Je sentis sa confusion et notai que sa colère s'amenuisait de par sa peur de moi. « Tout va bien ici, _Izzy_ ? » Demandai-je, insistant sur le nom que, visiblement, elle utilisait. Je maintenais le contact visuel avec lui, mais était pleinement conscient de la réaction de Bella. Elle regardait toujours devant elle, mais son cœur battait à vive allure et sa respiration était saccadée. Je sentis une brusque montée de terreur venant d'elle, mais soudain plus rien. Elle se retourna doucement face à moi mais son cœur tapait toujours fort dans sa poitrine. Elle leva lentement les yeux, et je finis par détacher mon regard du connard pour rencontrer celui de Bella. Ses yeux marron se dilatèrent sous l'effet de surprise quand elle me reconnut. Son souffle était toujours rapide et irrégulier et elle hoqueta. « Je vais bien, Jasper. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Je me retins de rire, une nouvelle fois, mais ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ma bonne humeur fut de courte durée quand je remarquai que sa respiration était difficile. Elle tituba légèrement et je levai rapidement les mains vers ses bras pour la stabiliser. A l'instant où mes mains touchèrent sa peau, nous nous figeâmes. C'était plus que le choc de la différence de température entre nous. C'était comme si toutes les personnes autour de nous s'étaient évaporées et que nous étions seuls dans la pièce. Une totale sensation de calme s'abattit sur moi et, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais adopté le style de vie des Cullen, je ne ressentis aucune soif de sang. Je sentais le rythme cardiaque et la respiration de Bella se réguler, alors qu'elle retrouvait son équilibre. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, sans rien dire, avant que je ne la relâche, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. « Intéressant, » Dis-je à voix haute, me demandant si elle avait ressentit quelque chose à mon contact.

« Toujours, » Répondit-elle, de façon énigmatique, son cœur s'accélérant encore.

Je vis le videur s'approcher avant qu'elle ne le remarque « Quel est le problème, Izz ? » Beugla-t-il en me regardant froidement, alors que je me tenais près d'elle. Je restai impassible, mais je grimaçai intérieurement, car il avait, clairement, mal interprété la situation.

« Tout va bien, maintenant, Dean. » Dit rapidement Bella. « Ce tas de merde, là-bas, me donnait du fil à retordre, mais il est calmé. »

« Et le blondinet derrière toi, Iz ? Pas de problème ? » J'étais content que le videur fasse une double vérification avant de laisser Bella.

« Ouais, pas de souci Dean. C'est un vieil ami. » Elle fit un léger sourire en coin au mot ami. Je grimaçai, souhaitant pouvoir ressentir ses émotions. Je notai que son cœur battait vite, à nouveau, et me demandai ce qu'elle pensait. Je n'avais jamais voulu aucun mal à Bella Swan, mais à cet instant précis, le jour de son anniversaire, j'avais été bien loin d'être son ami.

« Bon d'accord Izz, si tu dis que c'est bon, c'est bon. » Répondit le videur puis il se tourna pour partir. Bella regarda son amie serveuse.

« Kris, je vais fumer une clope, reprendre mon souffle. Est-ce que tu peux surveiller mes tables une minute ? »

« Pas de problème, prends ton temps. » Répondit la serveuse, soulagée de reprendre le travail. Les yeux de Bella croisèrent les miens et elle arqua un sourcil.

« Est-ce que je peux te tenir compagnie ? » Demandai-je gentiment.

« Et si je dis non ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Alors, je sortirai d'ici et tu n'auras plus jamais à me revoir, » Répondis-je doucement mais fermement. « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je m'en vais. » Elle haussa un sourcil comme si elle doutait de ma sincérité. J'ouvris la bouche pour essayer de la convaincre, mais elle parla la première.

« Bon ok, tu peux me retrouver derrière. Je dois aller récupérer ma veste. » Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle se glissait vers le fond du club.

Je me retournai pour aller à la sortie et remarquai que le connard et ses potes étaient toujours à leur table. Je m'approchai d'eux doucement, projetant une onde menaçante en avançant. « D'accord gros débiles, ce sera votre unique avertissement. Si JAMAIS vous importunez encore cette fille, ce visage sera le dernier que vous verrez. » Mon ton était froid et plat, ne laissant aucune place pour des questions. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux tout en hochant la tête. Lopettes ! Ils se pissent dessus à la première menace. Je me frayai un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis tournai vers la porte arrière.

Bella était déjà là, assise sur les marches, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle avait la tête relevée scannant l'allée et elle me vit alors que j'avançais vers elle. Elle tremblait légèrement et je sentis un soupçon de peur. Je m'arrêtai à environ 3 mètres d'elle. « Bella ? » Dis-je doucement. « Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ? Ou veux-tu que je parte ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent et leva légèrement la tête.

« Avec qui es-tu ici, Jasper ? » Murmura-t-elle, sachant que je l'entendrais.

Je soupirai un peu en comprenant sa question. « Non, Bella, je suis seul. Les autres ne sont pas là. »

« Bien, » Murmura-t-elle encore. J'écoutai son rythme cardiaque se calmer, et me demandai pourquoi elle aurait peur des autres.

« Pouvons-nous parler, Bella ? » Demandai-je gentiment.

« Je dois retourner travailler maintenant, Jasper. Si tu veux, tu peux me retrouver à la fermeture, à 3 heures. » Suggéra-t-elle.

« Bon, ok, je t'attendrai ici. » Elle hocha la tête en se levant et rentra dans le bar.

« Bella, si tu as besoin de moi là-dedans, dis juste mon nom. Je l'entendrai. »

Elle me regarda sans expression. « Ça ira. »

Je retournai à l'intérieur, ne discutant pas quand je dus à nouveau payer l'entrée. Je passai devant le videur et il me regarda dans les yeux. Je fus surpris, vu que la plupart des humains évitaient d'avoir un contact trop proche. « Izzy va bien ? » Je lui fit signe que oui. « Bien, il vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça. » Je souris légèrement et poursuivis mon chemin. Ses sentiments envers elle étaient affectueux et protecteurs. Il avait de bonnes intentions, mais sa menace était creuse. Si je voulais lui faire du mal, il ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Je vérifiai l'heure sur ma montre, remarquant qu'il me restait deux heures à tuer avant la fermeture. Je trouvai une table tandis que les gens s'en allaient petit à petit.

Je gardai un œil sur Bella, mais elle ne semblait plus avoir de problème avec ses clients. Elle avait l'air d'être de plus en plus fatiguée et de larges cernes se formaient sous ses yeux. La foule continua de diminuer, puis la fermeture fut annoncée. Les derniers traînards finirent leurs verres et sortirent. Bella portait un plateau de bouteilles vides au bar. Je marchai vers elle. « Je vais t'attendre derrière aussi ? » Elle me regarda et hocha la tête.

« Je dois laver mes tables et ensuite me changer. J'en encore pour 20 minutes, à peu près. » Dit-elle, désolée.

« Je vais attendre. » Lui dis-je.

Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais à la porte de derrière quand elle s'ouvrit et Bella sortit. Je remarquai qu'elle portait à nouveau, un jean et des baskets. Je regardai Bella hésiter à la porte, et balayer la zone des yeux avant d'avancer. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Bella ? Est-ce que ce con t'a encore emmerdée ? » Une infime trace de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Non, ce con est le dernier de mes soucis. Des vampires, Jasper. Je regarde s'il n'y a pas des gros méchants vampires. »

Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle plaisantait, mais l'expression sur son visage me disait qu'elle était sérieuse. « Bella, les chances qu'un vampire s'attaque à toi, au hasard, sont plutôt minces, surtout dans une ville avec autant de personne dans les alentours. Ton odeur n'est pas aussi alléchante pour nous autres qu'elle l'était pour Edward. J'imagine que c'est difficile de ne pas s'en faire pour ce genre de chose, mais tu devrais être assez en sécurité. »

Son visage se durcit un peu. « Merci pour tes conseils sur comment survivre à un vampire, Jasper. Pour ton information, ce n'est pas d'un vampire "au hasard" dont je m'inquiète. Ce sont eux qui me cherchent, bien spécifiquement. » Je fus choqué par ses dires.

« Qui te cherchent ? » Dis-je, incrédule. « Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que des vampires te cherchent ? » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle détourna le regard.

« C'est vraiment une longue histoire, Jasper. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre que du temps, Bella. » Je la regardais se poser des questions et commençais à m'inquiéter qu'elle me demande de la laisser tranquille. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Si tu me dis de partir, je ne t'embêterai plus. Mais si tu as des ennuis, Bella, surtout avec des vampires, je veux t'aider. » Je vis une larme couler de son œil droit, et sentis une onde de désespoir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Bon d'accord. Tu peux me raccompagner chez moi. Nous pourrons discuter là-bas. »

Sur ce, elle se tourna et marcha le long de la ruelle jusqu'à la station du métro qu'elle avait emprunté le nuit précédente. Je la rattrapai rapidement pour marcher à côté d'elle. Son allure était rapide pour une humaine, et ses yeux balayaient constamment les rues sombres. Je tentai de la rassurer. « Il n'y a pas de vampires dans les parages, Bella. Pas à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, au moins. Je n'en ai pas croisé beaucoup depuis que je suis ici. Si quelqu'un se rapproche, je le saurai. »

« Merci Jasper, mais c'est devenu une habitude. » Répondit-elle. Je soupirai, me demandant depuis combien de temps elle vivait avec cette peur. Nous atteignîmes la station et attendîmes le métro 1. Quand il arriva, nous entrâmes dans une rame vide.

« Où est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? » Demandai-je.

« 145ème rue. » Répondit-elle. Je frissonnai en l'imaginant faire un si long parcours toute seule. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, et fîmes le trajet en silence. Le visage de Bella était si crispé et fatigué. Je pouvais presque la sentir se forcer à rester alerte.

« Bella, je te promets, si quelqu'un vient, je te le dirai. Humain, vampire, monstre des marais, personne ne passera sans que je ne le voie. » Ma pauvre blague de monstres ne la fit pas sourire, mais elle me regarda attentivement avec ses yeux fatigués. Je vis un autre débat se jouer dans ces yeux là, avant qu'elle ne les ferme et repose sa tête contre la vitre du métro.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle. Son corps s'enroula autour de son sac et sa respiration ralentit peu à peu. Elle ne s'endormit pas, mais elle put au moins se reposer. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où nous atteignîmes son arrêt, preuve qu'elle était réveillée. Nous sortîmes du métro puis nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers menant à la sortie de la station. « Mon immeuble est trois blocs plus haut, puis deux sur la gauche. » Me dit-elle. Je hochai la tête et nous avançâmes. Nous marchâmes en silence, et je la suivis jusqu'à un bâtiment indéfinissable.

Le quartier avait l'air d'être limite dangereux, et encore une fois, le fait de la savoir seule, ici, au milieu de la nuit, me fit frissonner. « Je sais quels endroits éviter, Jasper. » Elle semblait lire mes pensées. Je ne répondis pas, ne voulant pas l'énerver. Nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble et elle m'emmena vers les escaliers, jusqu'au 5ème étage. « Désolé, l'ascenseur est coincé. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« J'ai vécu avant qu'ils n'existent, Bella. Les escaliers m'iront très bien. » Ses lèvres remontèrent un peu et elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

L'appartement était petit et délabré, mais très propre. Il y avait peu de meubles et pas de moquette. Je sentis l'odeur de l'humain qui dormait sur le canapé dans le salon. Je remarquai que son sang avait l'odeur de puissants stupéfiants et plissai les yeux. Bella marcha vers lui et replaça, gentiment, une couverture sur ses épaules. Elle avait un air triste et doux. Je me demandais quelle était la nature de leur relation et était frustré par mon incapacité à lire les émotions de Bella. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai une meilleure idée de la situation quand il se réveillerait. Elle vit le regard intense que je posais sur l'homme endormi. « Ne le juge pas, Jasper. C'est une personne bien, même en ce moment. »

« Bella, je me fous de ce qu'il s'inflige. Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée que tu vives avec un drogué. Les toxicomanes sont imprévisibles et tu ne sais pas de quoi il peut être capable. »

Elle souffla. Mentalement, je grimaçai, craignant d'avoir dépasser les bornes. Je me préparai à recevoir son indignation, mais au lieu de ça, elle murmura, « Je sais. Ma chambre est par là. »

Elle me précéda dans le petit couloir vers une chambre exigüe avec des murs en briques, principalement meublée par un lit double. Il y avait un petit placard et une minuscule commode. Il y avait des piles de vêtements au sol, soigneusement pliés, et je fus une nouvelle fois frappé, par la propreté de l'endroit. Elle attrapa quelques affaires de toilettes, des habits et se tourna pour quitter la chambre. « Je vais aller laver cette merde que j'ai sur la figure et me changer. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, je fus stupéfié à la vue de son visage débarrassé de la couche de maquillage qu'elle mettait pour travailler. Elle avait toujours cette peau de porcelaine, mais ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes. Les cernes noires sous ses yeux révélaient son extrême fatigue. Elle portait un pantalon de flanelle et au moins deux pulls. Je fronçai les sourcils, remarquant à quel point l'appartement était froid et qu'elle devait sûrement être frigorifiée. Je me forçai à détourner le regard, inquiet d'être surpris à la regarder. Elle reposa ses affaires et me fis face. « J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose pour s'asseoir. C'est soit le lit, ou par terre. »

« Par terre, ça ira très bien, Bella. »

Nos regards se croisèrent et son état de fatigue me frappa une fois de plus. J'étais consumé par le besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas et comment elle s'en était retrouvée là, mais je savais qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de repos. Je m'obligeai à afficher un visage calme. « Bella, tu n'as aucune idée de combien il m'est difficile de dire ça, mais je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu avant que nous ne parlions. » Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, puis me sourit, reconnaissante, tout en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

« Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée, Jasper. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire. Je crains que tu ne trouves le temps long par contre. Nous n'avons pas de télé, et je n'ai que quelques livres. Tu peux te servir si tu veux. » Elle me montra une pile de livres usagés. Je ne fus pas surpris de trouver quelques romans de Austen, mais un titre différent attira mon attention _**Une brève histoire du temps **_de Stephen Hawking. C'était une sélection courte mais éclectique, de la littérature anglaise à la physique. Je pris le livre de Hawking, comme je ne l'avais jamais lu.

« C'est parfait, Bella. Est-ce que tu veux que je lise dans le salon pendant que tu dors ? » Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse être à l'aise si je restais là pendant son sommeil, considérant que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, j'avais essayé de la tuer.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rester ici, Jasper, à moins que tu ne penses pas pouvoir supporter la proximité. Andy serait surpris s'il te trouvait à son réveil et il se mettrait à poser un million de questions. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de difficultés à être dans la même pièce que moi pour le moment. Si tu sens que tu as soif, tu peux toujours sortir. » Suggéra-t-elle avec ironie.

Je m'approchai doucement et m'agenouillai pour que je puisse être à hauteur de ses yeux. « Je te donne ma parole, Bella. Tu ne cours aucun danger avec moi. J'ai chassé aujourd'hui, et bien que ton odeur soit agréable, je suis en parfait contrôle. Je sais que tu as une vraie raison de ne pas me faire confiance, mais je te promets que tu peux. » Elle me regarda dans les yeux et je fus content de n'y voir aucune trace de peur.

« Je te fais confiance, Jasper. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Comme si tout était règlé, elle recula sur le lit, s'allongea et commença à entasser une montagne de couvertures. Je ne pus m'en empêcher alors que je la regardais se débattre.

« Besoin d'être bordée, Bella ? » Son visage apparut de derrière les couvertures et je fus surpris quand elle me tira la langue.

« Non merci, je gère. Maintenant, ferme-là et laisse moi dormir pour que je sois toute belle. » Je souris et m'installai par terre, contre le mur. J'éteignis la lumière, n'en ayant pas besoin pour lire. Je fus content d'entendre la respiration de Bella se calmer assez rapidement. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on ait confiance en moi, et ça faisait du bien qu'elle en ait assez pour s'endormir aussi facilement. J'ouvris le livre pour faire passer le temps, espérant qu'elle dorme bien et qu'elle se réveille bientôt, que je puisse entendre son histoire.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais finis le livre de physique et me rabattais sur un Austen. J'avais apprécié le bouquin de Hawking, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas étudié la physique, et je fus interpellé par la frontière obscure entre la science et la philosophie, quand l'homme cherchait à en savoir toujours plus. Je fus soudain distrait par une brusque augmentation du rythme cardiaque de Bella. Sa respiration devint saccadée et elle se mit à gémir. Je sentis une vague intense de peur déferler sur moi et devenir plus forte. Quoique ce soit qui lui permette de bloquer mes pouvoirs, cela devait avoir moins d'effet quand elle dormait. « Non, non. Charlie, non ! »

Je pouvais à peine la voir sous les couvertures, mais manifestement, elle faisait un cauchemar. Je me levai lentement et allai vers elle, ne sachant pas bien quoi faire. Je n'étais pas sûr de sa réaction si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs pour la calmer. « Bella, réveille-toi, tu fais un mauvais rêve. » Dis-je fermement. Elle se redressa rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts, mais dans le vide. « Bella, c'est bon. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité. » Elle sembla alors me remarquer et je tendis doucement ma main vers la sienne. Dès que nos peaux entrèrent en contact, la même sensation de calme me submergea. Je vis son visage se détendre aussi. Elle me fit un signe de la tête puis se rallongea, mais sans relâcher ma main. Je repositionnai les couvertures autour d'elle avec mon autre main et m'installai par terre, à côté de son lit. Sa main était chaude et douce dans la mienne. Au moins, ce serait une façon agréable de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

La rencontre ne fut pas longue à arriver!

J'ai hâte de connaître votre ressenti sur ce chapitre.

Bizzzzzzz

Em.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir!**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue avec les révélations sur le passé de Bella.**

**Autant vous dire que j'adore ce chapitre, il est tout en émotions.**

**Le côté chevalresque de Jasper a encore frappé et fait battre vos petits coeurs, alors accrochez vous, parce que ce n'est que le début.**

**Juste encore un petit mot pour vous dire que l'auteur, Heavyinfinity, est ravie de ce projet de traduction et de pouvoir faire connaître sa fic aux lectrices françaises. je la remercie encore pour m'avoir permis de le faire, parce qu'elle en vaut la peine.**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything : Chapitre 3**

**BPOV**

Je me réveillai doucement, me sentant étrangement reposée et calme. Je gardai mes yeux clos, savourant la sensation de ne pas me réveiller en ayant peur. J'étais tellement bien sous les couvertures que je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je remarquai que ma main droite était froide et la tirai pour la remettre sous la couette. Je sentis une résistance et fus, d'un coup, complètement réveillée. Je me redressai en position assise et baissai les yeux, pour voir que ma main était fermement tenue par celle de Jasper. Il était par terre, à côté du lit, et me regardait.

Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage. Je me souvins de mon cauchemar et réalisai qu'il avait dû tenir ma main pendant que je dormais. J'étais surprise par mon calme par rapport à sa présence dans mon appartement, et me demandais si Jasper utilisait son pouvoir pour me détendre. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui fais ça ? » Demandai-je doucement. Il secoua la tête, mais je pouvais dire qu'il savait de quoi je parlais. « Tu le sens aussi ? » Murmurai-je. Il hocha la tête.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui reprocher sa retenue, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, il parla.

« Je ne projette rien sur toi, Bella. Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à lire tes émotions, pour je ne sais quelle raison, » Dit-il, perplexe. « De temps à autre, je perçois une bribe de ce que tu ressens, mais ça disparaît aussitôt. Je ne voulais pas essayer de t'envoyer quelque chose, sans savoir comment tu allais réagir. Mais à chaque fois que l'on se touche, je ressens ça… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, visiblement incapable de trouver les mots pour décrire ce que nous ressentions. C'était un mélange de paix, de réconfort et de calme, mais aussi quelque chose de plus. Aucun de nous ne bougeait tandis que nous regardions nos mains jointes, puis dans les yeux de l'autre.

Le silence devenait intense, je dus mettre fin à ce moment, parce que je commençais à me sentir submergée. « Um, désolée, mais j'ai besoin d'aller pisser. » Marmonnai-je et je retirai mes doigts. Il n'essaya pas de m'arrêter, mais j'entendis un petit soupir quand nos mains se séparèrent. Je sentis un brusque afflux d'anxiété quand le contact fut rompu. Je me rendis vite à la salle de bain, tout en essayant de garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Je m'obligeai à attaquer ma routine matinale, et au moment où je me rinçai le visage et me brossai les dents, je me sentais déjà mieux.

J'étais extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de raconter à Jasper ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie ces deux dernières années, mais au moins, je ne m'effondrais pas. J'étais surprise qu'il ne puisse pas sentir mes émotions. A Phoenix, il avait été capable de manipuler mes angoisses sans difficulté, et je me demandais ce qui avait causé ce changement.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, il se tenait à la fenêtre, regardant le ciel du petit matin. Je regardai l'heure, surprise de voir qu'il n'était que 6h. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se tourna pour me regarder et je pus quasiment lire les questions dans ses yeux. « Vas-tu me parler, Bella ? » Je m'assis sur le lit, m'adossant au mur. Je fermai les yeux un instant avant de hocher la tête. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je le vis assis par terre, à côté du lit.

Je luttai pour organiser mes pensées. Je n'avais jamais parlé de mon passé à qui que ce soit. Pas une seule personne ne savait ce que j'étais sur le point de dire à Jasper. Je n'avais laissé personne se rapprocher trop de moi, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions. Partager mon histoire augmenterai le danger pour les personnes que j'autoriserai à entrer dans ma vie. Même Andy ne connaissait pas les détails. Je lui avais juste dit que ma famille était morte et que je n'avais pas d'amis avec qui rester. Il n'avait pas posé plus de questions après ça, respectant mon désir évident d'intimité.

Jasper haussa les sourcils, indiquant qu'il attendait que je parle. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains et pris un oreiller contre moi. « Ok, alors voilà… » Je commençai à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui parlai de mes derniers instants avec Edward et comment j'avais erré dans la forêt. Je lui racontai avoir trouvé Charlie en rentrant chez moi. Il hoqueta quand je lui dis pour le mot que Victoria avait laissé. Je gardai les yeux sur mes mains, frottant le coussin. Je lui parlai de la librairie où j'avais découvert ce qu'il était arrivé à Renée et Phil. Je lui décrivis mon trajet jusqu'à Las Vegas et le peu de temps que j'y étais restée.

Les mots sortaient sans accrocs, presque automatiquement. Ma description ne reflétait aucune des émotions auxquelles j'avais pu être confrontée, le chagrin et la solitude, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les sentir, je choisis de garder ça pour moi. Je lui dis à quel point j'avais toujours peur, certaine que Victoria allait me trouver. Je m'autorisai à mettre de la fierté dans le ton de ma voix, quand je décrivis les précautions que j'avais prises pour rester "hors du radar" des autorités. Je savais que j'étais portée disparue et qu'ils me recherchaient. Je ne travaillais qu'au noir et donnait directement l'argent à Andy pour le loyer. Je n'avais pas de compte bancaire, ni de carte de crédit. Jusqu'à maintenant, ma fausse identité sous le nom d'Isabel Sanders m'avait permis de rester cachée. Je me disais que si la police ne pouvait pas me trouver facilement, alors Victoria aurait aussi du mal.

Il resta silencieux pendant que je parlais, me permettant de lui raconter mon histoire sans m'interrompre. Je ne regardais pas son visage, craignant de perdre le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur mes émotions, si je croisais son regard. Je fis brièvement mention des villes dans lesquelles j'avais vécu lors de ma traversée du pays. Ma voix ralenti quand j'en fus à la description de mon arrivée à New York. Je devenais plus anxieuse tandis que je me débattais avec ce que j'avais à lui dire.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il doucement. Ce fut son premier mot depuis que je m'étais mise à parler. « Peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux me le dire. »

Je jetai finalement un œil vers lui. Ses yeux étaient tristes et plein de questions qu'il n'avait pas encore posées. « C'est dur Jasper. » Soupirai-je. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tout ça à personne. J'ai dû prendre des décisions difficiles, et j'ai dû faire certaines choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Je vis avec parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je vais être franche, je ne vais pas bien le supporter si tu ne peux pas encaisser ce que je vais te dire. Si tu ne peux pas entendre des sales trucs, je dois le savoir maintenant, comme ça, je m'arrête là et tu peux partir. » Je regardai au loin après ça, mais il se déplaça sur ses genoux et se mit devant moi. J'attendis qu'il parle, incapable de le regarder.

« Bella, je sais ce que c'est que de devoir faire des choix difficiles pour survivre. Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec le souvenir de ces choix, tout en survivant, jour après jour. Quoique tu aies à me dire sur ce que tu as fait, je peux gérer. Je n'en penserai pas moins de toi et je ne m'en irai pas. »

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il en soit si sûr avant d'avoir entendu l'histoire en entier. Je réfléchissais un moment, avant de prendre la décision de lui parler. Même si ma révélation le faisait partir, je ne serai pas plus mal que je ne l'étais hier. Ça faisait du bien de parler de ce que j'avais traversé, d'avouer combien ma vie avait été dure. Je relevai la tête et repris mon récit.

« Je suis arrivée ici, à Manhattan, l'année dernière. J'ai dépensé tout ce que j'avais pour venir ici, donc je n'avais plus rien pour vivre au début. J'ai cherché du travail, mais c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de payer en liquide sans trop poser de questions. » Je me rendis compte que je parlais très vite et me forçai à ralentir. « Je n'avais nulle part où rester. J'ai regardé pour quelques foyers, mais ils étaient tous effrayants, plein de drogués et de tarés. Je me suis mise à traîner près de l'université pour voir s'il y avait des offres d'emplois. Les gens pensaient que j'étais étudiante et on a commencé à m'inviter à des soirées. J'avais trop peur pour boire ou prendre quoique ce soit, mais je restais avec ceux qui étaient trop déchirés et qui s'écroulaient à la fin. » Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite en me rappelant combien ces temps avaient été durs. « Je ne savais jamais si j'allais trouver un endroit où je pourrais rester, ou si j'allais devoir errer de bancs en bancs, surveillants les flics et les dingues. »

Je détournai mon regard de Jasper et tentai de me préparer à ce que j'avais à dire. « L'été ne fut pas si mauvais que ça, mais c'est devenu plus dur quand il a commencé à faire plus froid. Ça devenait difficile de trouver un lieu où rester, les gens me reconnaissaient. Je ne voulais pas abuser de leur hospitalité, ni attirer trop d'attention. Je suis allée à une soirée, dans une maison où je n'étais jamais allée avant, en espérant pouvoir grappiller quelques heures de sommeil quand ce serait fini. Mais le gars qui habitait là a viré tout le monde à la fin. J'étais sur le point de partir quand il m'a stoppée. » Je m'arrêtais à nouveau, me battant pour rester calme. J'évitais, à tout prix, de penser à ça, et en parler à voix haute était presque plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

Jasper attendais, silencieusement, que je poursuivre. « Il a demandé si j'avais besoin d'un endroit où rester. Je lui ai dit que ce serait vraiment sympa, que j'appréciais vraiment puisque je cherchais encore. Puis il a expliqué que je pouvais rester seulement si je me rendais "utile". Je savais exactement ce que ça voulait dire, Jasper. Si je couchais avec lui, je pouvais rester pour la nuit. Sinon, je n'avais plus qu'à repartir dans le froid. » Je pris le coussin que j'avais contre moi et le serrai fort. Je déglutis difficilement et me forçai à continuer.

« Alors je l'ai fait. On a baisé et j'ai eu un endroit pour dormir. J'ai trouvé un boulot au bar le jour suivant, mais je n'allais pas être payée avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis restée quelques nuits dans un foyer pour femmes, mais on ne pouvait rester que 3 jours maximum, donc j'ai dû partir. Il faisait tellement froid, et je n'avais nulle part, alors, le vendredi soir, j'y suis retournée. Il m'a proposé la même chose, et je l'aurais fait, même si ça me rendait malade. Mais j'ai rencontré Andy, et il m'a offert de rester avec lui cette nuit-là. Donc voilà. »

Je me sentais écrasé par le poids de la honte, souhaitant pouvoir changer mon passé. Une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue. « Je ne peux pas regretter de survivre, parce que je dois me battre, je le dois à ma mère et à mon père, et à Phil, mais c'est dur de vivre avec ça. » Je forçai un faible sourire et dirigeait mes yeux sur les siens. « Donc, maintenant, tu sais ce que je suis. La personne assise en face de toi est une pute. » Murmurai-je. Je serrai mon coussin et attendis sa réaction. J'avais peur de voir la pitié et le dégoût que j'étais certaine qu'il ressentait. Il se pencha sur le lit et je levai les yeux vers lui. Les siens étaient tristes, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement.

« Tu n'as rien d'une pute, Bella Swan. » Ses mots étaient calmes mais plein de conviction. « Je ne veux jamais plus t'entendre dire ça. Tu n'es _pas_ une pute. » Je levai lentement la tête pour le regarder. Je croisais ses yeux ambre, remplis de compassion, et la faible retenue que j'avais sur mes émotions lâcha. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller que je tenais et sanglotai. Je pleurai toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues depuis mon départ de Forks. Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, laissant les sanglots me submerger, inconsciente des mouvements de Jasper, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains froides sur mes bras. « Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, Bella. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire. »

**JPOV**

Je regardai l'obscurité de la chambre de Bella s'estomper petit à petit, tout en tenant sa main, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Elle dormait paisiblement, j'étais content de pouvoir, au moins, lui offrir ce confort. Je la sentis commencer à remuer et attendis qu'elle parle. Je la sentis bouger sa main et elle hoqueta quand elle la devina encore entremêler à la mienne. Elle se redressa, surprise, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Elle me questionna à propos du calme qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux révélèrent son étonnement quand je lui dis que j'étais incapable de sentir ses émotions. Nous restâmes silencieux et je vis ses yeux se voiler d'un malaise indéfini. Elle rompit le contact, s'excusant pour aller à la salle de bain. Je soupirai à la perte de ce calme qu'elle m'avait apporté et me levai pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Elle passa un peu de temps dans la salle de bain, et je m'inquiétai qu'elle décide de me demander de partir. Je l'entendis approcher de la chambre et sentis son doux parfum quand elle entra.

Je me retournai pour la regarder, certain que je verrais le rejet dans ses yeux. Elle ne parla pas, alors je choisis de lui demander de démarrer son histoire. « Vas-tu me parler, Bella ? » Elle s'assit sur son lit, mais je n'étais pas encore certain de sa réponse. Je me déplaçai, à genoux, près du lit, retenant nerveusement mon souffle.

Je la regardai se battre intérieurement, et me préparai à la déception, quand elle se mit à parler. « Ok, alors voilà… » Je m'assis et l'écoutai me livrer son histoire. J'étais choqué par les détails du départ d'Edward. Il l'avait abandonnée dans la forêt ? C'était de Bella, l'aimant à catastrophe, dont nous parlions. Il avait été tellement catégorique sur le fait de la quitter pour sa sécurité, que j'avais du mal à voir en quoi la laisser dans les bois était bien pour son bien-être !

Je fus horrifié quand elle parla du meurtre de Charlie et par le fait que Victoria était son assassin. La seule motivation à laquelle je pensais, était la revanche pour la mort de James. J'étais consterné de ne pas avoir relevé le degré de son dévouement envers lui. J'avais encore l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber Bella, d'une autre façon, même si je me consolai légèrement par le fait qu'Edward n'avait pas non plus remarqué cette connexion entre James et Victoria. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé Bella sans défense s'il avait pensé que Victoria chercherait une compensation.

Je l'écoutai en silence, me raconter son trajet vers le sud, et la découverte de la mort de sa mère et de son beau-père. J'étais submergé par mon chagrin, pour ses pertes et sa peine. Je regrettai que trois vies innocentes aient été prises en réparation pour la mort de James. Je ne ressentais aucune émotion de sa part et je notai que le ton de sa voix était plat, presque robotique. L'envie de la réconforter physiquement était presque écrasante, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte mon contact.

Elle me parla de ses voyages et de ses batailles pour survivre. Sa voix devint plus animée quand elle décrivit sa façon de rester cachée. Je m'émerveillai de sa réussite, étant donné le peu de ressources qu'elle avait. Pas de diplôme, pas d'argent, pas d'ami, mais elle était là, vivante et bien. Elle survivait à la pauvreté et, simultanément, elle échappait à un vampire qui la traquait. J'admirais la force d'esprit qu'il lui avait certainement fallu pour continuer.

Je remarquai que cela devenait de plus en plus en pénible pour elle. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra et elle détourna le regard tout en se balançant sur elle-même. Je pouvais dire qu'elle hésitait à me raconter la suite. Je me préparai, sachant que ça devait être plutôt mauvais si elle était autant bouleversée. Je détestais lui faire plus de peine, mais je savais qu'en parler l'aiderait peut-être à être en paix avec ça, quoique ce soit. Je lui dis qu'elle pouvait m'en parlait, que je pouvais encaisser. Je grimaçai quand elle expliqua qu'elle avait peur de ma réaction par rapport à ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je me plaçai directement devant elle et m'obligeai à rester calme. Je devais être capable de lui donner l'assurance dont elle avait besoin pour continuer. Alors je lui dis que je savais ce que ça faisait de faire des choix difficiles et de devoir vivre avec les conséquences. J'hésitais encore à lui envoyer mes émotions, alors j'essayai de lui communiquer à travers mes mots et mes yeux que je ne m'en irai pas en courant après qu'elle m'ait tout dit.

Je la regardai se poser des questions, se demandant si elle devait continuer, et je fus soulager quand elle me regarda à nouveau. Je l'écoutai, en silence, me décrire ses difficultés à trouver un foyer. Mon cœur froid se brisa quand elle me dit ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire. L'écouter me parler de ce gars, avec qui elle avait dû coucher pour ne pas mourir de froid, était presque plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, mais je me forçai à me contrôler. Je pouvais voir sa honte, et j'avais la rage contre ce misérable mec pour avoir profité de la situation. Elle me parla de sa rencontre avec Andy, et il remonta dans mon estime, quand elle me dit qu'il lui avait offert un endroit où rester. Je détestais qu'elle dépende d'un toxico, mais apparemment, il était plutôt bien quand il était sobre.

Je vis une larme couler sur le visage de Bella et l'entendis se traiter de pute. Mon cœur se serra et je cherchai les bons mots pour la convaincre qu'elle n'avait rien d'une prostituée. Je m'avançai et mis toute mon assurance dans mes mots. « Tu n'a rien d'une pute, Bella Swan. Je ne veux jamais plus t'entendre dire ça. Tu n'es _pas_ une pute. » Elle leva ses yeux vers les miens, et j'espérai qu'elle voit en eux, toute mon honnêteté.

Elle me regarda un instant, puis je la vis, avec horreur, s'effondrer en larmes. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux mais intenses, et je finis par sentir les vagues d'émotions qu'elle retenait. Chagrin, colère, peur et honte luttaient pour dominer. Elle s'accrochait au coussin comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais ne semblait en tirer aucun réconfort. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire pour l'aider. Je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait si je la consolais, mais en la voyant sangloter, je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je posais gentiment mes mains sur ses bras. « Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, Bella. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire. »

J'attendis, sachant que je la lâcherais si elle résistait. Elle ne parla pas, mais ne fit aucun geste pour me repousser, alors je la pris dans mes bras. Je l'entourai d'une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, pendant que je la serrai contre mon corps. Je remarquai que l'intensité de ses émotions avait diminué à notre contact, mais il n'y avait pas cette incroyable sensation de calme que nous avions partagé plus tôt. Je calai sa tête sous mon menton et me mis à la bercer doucement. Je la sentis commencer à se détendre dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre ma poitrine, inondant mon t-shirt de ses larmes.

Je me mis à lui parler doucement. « Je suis tellement fier de toi Bella. Tu as été si forte, si courageuse. Tu as fait ce que tu as dû pour survivre. » Ses sanglots se calmèrent tandis qu'elle écoutait. « Tu es assise là, vivante, alors qu'un vampire essaye de te tuer. C'est quelque chose dont tu peux être fière. Ta famille serait si fière de savoir que tu te bats pour vivre. Ils seraient si fiers de savoir que tu es cette même personne, aimante, qui se soucie des autres, même après tout ce que tu as vécu. »

Son cœur se calma et je la sentis reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, c'était presque une sensation physique, pour moi. Je sentis qu'elle commençait à se crisper dans mes bras, alors je desserrai mon étreinte pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Quand elle rompit le contact, je perçus ses émotions plus nettement, avant qu'elles ne disparaissent à nouveau. Je remarquai chez elle un petit spasme, à ce même moment, me faisant penser qu'elle avait eu la même sensation que moi. Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, nous étions côte à côte, mais ne nous touchions pas.

« Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne avant. » Murmura-t-elle. « C'est dur, mais ça fait plutôt du bien d'avoir tout déballé. » Je hochai la tête, comprenant. Elle regarda ses mains un moment, avant de lever ses yeux vers les miens. « Dis-moi que ça devient plus facile. » Dit-elle, désespérément. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avancer une main vers elle, et de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se tendit et je retirai ma main.

« Oui, Bella, ça devient plus facile. Après un certain temps, tu te rends compte que tu n'y penses plus tant que ça. Je ne crois pas que les regrets s'effacent, mais ils deviennent de moins en moins pesants. »

Belle hocha la tête et baissa à nouveau le regard. J'entendis son cœur battre vite avant qu'elle relève rapidement les yeux vers moi. « Jasper, est-ce qu'Alice va venir maintenant ? » Lâcha-t-elle. Mon cœur se serra quand je réalisai que j'allais devoir lui dire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. « Elle va voir que tu m'as trouvée, et elle va venir, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua-t-elle, excitée. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit mon expression. « Tu ne crois pas qu'elle voudra me voir ? » Dit-elle doucement.

« Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ça… » Commençai-je à dire avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe.

« J'étais tellement sûre que je lui manquais comme elle me manque. » Murmura Bella. « Je suppose qu'elle s'en fiche elle aussi. »

Son dernier commentaire me troubla, mais je secouai la tête. Je savais qu'Alice ressentait sincèrement de l'affection pour Bella, et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu partir. Je me demandais si Alice avait vraiment suivi les ordres d'Edward quant à ne pas surveiller Bella. J'espérais désespérément que ce soit le cas. Sinon, elle aurait juste laissé Bella souffrir seule, et je ne voulais pas penser ça de la femme qui avait été ma partenaire durant des décennies.

Je revins à la réalité quand j'entendis Bella hoqueter. « Elle va bien, Jasper, pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle en agrippant mon bras. Je sentis sa panique à l'idée qu'Alice soit en danger, avant que la sensation de calme nous envahisse. Je mis main sur la sienne et secouai encore la tête.

« Bella, pour autant que je sache, elle va bien. » Je la sentis se détendre, mais elle était confuse. Je savais que Bella serait contrariée par ce que j'avais à lui dire, et je luttai pour ne pas dévoiler ma propre tristesse. « Bella, la dernière fois que l'ai vue, c'était environ un mois après notre départ de Forks. » Elle prit une courte bouffée d'air et serra mon bras plus fort. « Elle m'a quitté, » Lâchai-je maladroitement. « Enfin, je suppose que je suis celui qui est parti, en fait, mais elle a mis fin à notre relation. » Précisai-je.

Bella était complètement immobile, mais je pouvais sentir combien son sang circulait rapidement dans ses artères. « Elle a fait QUOI ? » Grogna Bella. Je cherchai les bons mots pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Elle a eu une vision qui l'a vraiment bouleversée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi dévastée, mais elle s'était renfermée. Elle a fini par me dire que nous n'étions plus faits pour être ensemble, et voilà. » Dis-je rapidement, essayant d'avoir l'air calme, mais échouant misérablement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je fus distrait par un son venant de la pièce à vivre. J'ouvris mes sens vers l'extérieur et réalisai qu'Andy était réveillé et qu'il entendait nos voix. Je grognai intérieurement quand je vis que notre conversation allait être interrompue. J'avais beaucoup de question que je voulais poser à Bella, et j'étais sûr qu'elle voulait aussi des réponses de ma part. « Ton colocataire est réveillé et il s'inquiète pour toi, Bella. » Lui dis-je.

« Merde. » Soupira-t-elle en bougeant pour se lever de son lit. J'entendis les pas d'Andy approcher de la porte et sentis une vague d'inquiétude pour Bella. Il frappa avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte.

« Izzy ? » Appela-t-il. « Est-ce ça va ? Je t'ai entendue parler. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? » Je ressentis sa surprise et sa confusion par rapport à la situation, et devinai que ce n'était dans les habitudes de Bella d'avoir de la compagnie.

« Je vais bien, Andy. « Dit-elle en ouvrant un peu la porte. « Je suis tombée sur un vieil ami hier soir, et je l'ai invité à venir ici pour que nous puissions rattraper le temps perdu. Donne-moi une minute pour être décente et je ferai les présentations. »

Il ne parla pas mais il avait dû hocher la tête puisqu'elle ferma la porte et se retourna. Je sentis qu'Andy était préoccupé pour Bella, mais aussi suspicieux par rapport à ma présence. Bella attrapa une brosse et la passe plusieurs fois dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et son rythme cardiaque était à nouveau élevé.

« Andy va être inquiet pour moi. Vas-y doucement avec lui, c'est un mec bien. » Dit-elle très vite.

« Je suis content qu'il fasse attention à toi, Bella. » Dis-je sincèrement. Je n'étais pas ravi d'avoir été interrompu, mais c'était bon de savoir que son colocataire se souciait assez d'elle pour vérifier.

Je la suivis dans le salon, où son colocataire était étendu sur le canapé. Il était très maigre, et sa peau avait une couleur pâle, comme quelqu'un de malade. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et retombaient sur son visage. Je notai que ses yeux étaient clairs et alertes alors qu'il me regardait longuement et durement. Malgré son problème d'abus de substances, il semblait être assez observateur. Je me préparai mentalement pour le côté gênant qui allait arriver, selon Bella.

« Andy, » Dit-elle, hésitante. « Voici Jasper. C'est un vieil ami. »

« Salut, mec, » Dis-je en faisant un signe de la tête.

« Jasper, hein ? Ca a dû être dur quand tu étais gosse. » Il m'observait toujours de près. Je souris légèrement.

« Pas tant que ça. Ce n'est pas un prénom si rare dans la région du Texas où j'ai grandi. » Dis-je calmement. Bella commença à se détendre un peu à côté de moi.

« Alors, _Jasper_ du passé d'Izzy, » Commença-t-il, ses yeux verrouillés aux miens. Je sentis Bella se tendre et pris automatiquement sa main dans la mienne. Elle fut surprise mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, tandis que cet incroyable calme circulait entre nos mains. Andy écarquilla les yeux face à mon geste. « Est-ce que tu fais partie de sa vie **d'avant les emmerdes **ou **après les emmerdes **? » Demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Je ne savais pas comment répondre, incertain de ce que Bella lui avait raconté. Elle souffla avant que je ne puisse répondre.

« Sérieusement Andy ? Est-ce qu'on va poser les questions pénibles maintenant ? » Dit-elle sur un ton moqueur, le regardant durement. Mon opinion sur lui monta encore d'un cran quand il ne se laissa pas faire.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps, Izz. » Dit-il doucement. Je savais qu'elle était prête à répliquer, alors je tirai gentiment sur sa main.

« C'est bon, » Lui dis-je doucement. Je le regardai dans les yeux et répondis. « Hé bien, Andy, j'imagine que tu peux dire que je suis la cause **des emmerdes**. » Il sembla étrangement satisfait de ma réponse, mais je sentis un net coup de colère venant de Bella, avant que ça ne s'estompe.

Elle retira sa main de la mienne et se tourna vers moi. « Je ne vais pas rester là à écouter ces conneries. Je vais prendre une douche. » Elle pointa son doigt sur Andy. « Toi, » Dit-elle sèchement. « Fais pas ton fouineur. Si ça te pose un problème qu'il soit là, nous partons. Pas d'inquisition espagnole, compris ? »

Il hocha la tête une fois, et elle se tourna pour me foudroyer du regard. « Il y a plutôt intérêt que tu sois encore là quand j'aurais fini. Ensuite, tu m'emmèneras prendre le petit déjeuner et tu répondras à mes questions. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à son attitude, même si je savais que ça l'énerverait probablement.

« Oui Ma'am. » Dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise. Je remarquai qu'Andy avait aussi un petit sourire, et Bella partit vers la salle de bain en tapant des pieds. Il me regarda et haussa à nouveau un sourcil. _Ca devrait être intéressant, _me dis-je tout en m'installant pour patienter.

* * *

J'attends avec impatiences vos impressions, ne soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas!

Prochain chapitre, discussion entre Jasper et Andy, qui va s'en sortir?

Bizzzzzzzz

Em.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette petite absence. j'ai eu besoin de faire une légère pause, cerveau saturé.**

**Mais ça y est, c'est reparti. (d'ailleurs les autres fics vont suivre, j'attends le retour de ma beta)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes!**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything : Chapitre 4**

**JPOV**

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil en face d'Andy et attendis de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Cela m'intéressait de voir s'il allait suivre les instructions de Bella ou non. Maintenant, il dégageait de la curiosité, et l'intense inquiétude qu'il ressentait, quand il avait frappé à la porte de Bella, était maintenant partie. Il me fixait en retour, maintenant le contact. Clairement, il m'évaluait, mais son expression était plus spéculative qu'antagoniste. Je le regardai à mon tour, gardant mon visage impassible. Le silence était pesant, et je me demandais s'il prévoyait de me regarder comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Bella revienne. Je n'avais aucune envie d'écarter Andy, puisque, visiblement, il n'agissait qu'en raison de son inquiétude pour Bella.

Je décidai de prendre la parole et de voir où cela nous mènerait. « Est-ce que c'est un problème que je sois là ? » Demandai-je, m'assurant de rester poli. Il remua ses lèvres en un petit sourire.

« Le fait que tu sois là n'est un problème pour moi que si cela cause des ennuis à Izzy. » Répondit-il doucement. « Elle ne m'a jamais raconté son histoire mais je sais que ça a été vraiment dur. Pour autant que je sache, elle a été complètement livrée à elle-même. » Il détourna le regard un moment, rassemblant ses pensées, apparemment. « Et là, tu débarques, et je dois me demander si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour elle. » Dit-il, sur un léger ton d'excuse. « J'ai accepté de ne pas jouer la carte de l'inquisition, mais je ne me sentirai pas bien si je ne te demandais ce que tu représentes pour elle, et pourquoi tu es ici. » Il se retourna vers moi et releva un peu la tête, attendant ma réaction.

Je soupirai, essayant de trouver les mots qui le rassureraient, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte à des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre. Je pouvais sentir qu'il se souciait sincèrement de Bella, et je voulais lui faire honneur, avec le plus de vérité possible. J'entamai ma réponse. « Je ne vais pas te raconter l'histoire de Bella, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je te dirai que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais j'ai fait quelque chose qui a fait qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule. »

Il inclina sa tête sur le coté. « Bella, hein ? Ca lui va bien. » Dit-il doucement en hochant la tête, espérant clairement plus d'informations. Mon cerveau vampirique travaillait vite, filtrant la vérité, pour ce que cela devienne quelque chose que je puisse dire.

« Elle était avec mon frère adoptif, Edward. Je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant qu'eux. Toute notre famille était folle d'elle, et elle nous aimait aussi. Mais… Notre famille s'est associé à des personnes qui n'étaient vraiment pas fréquentables. » Je grimaçai légèrement, tandis que j'essayais de dissimuler notre rencontre avec James et Victoria. « Bella a été exposée à certaines de ces personnes, et l'a vraiment échappé belle. Puis j'ai perdu le contrôle d'une situation, et Bella a couru un grand danger. Edward a décidé qu'elle serait mieux sans nous dans sa vie, et nous l'avons quittée. Tu devras lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais tout revient au fait que je suis celui qui l'ai mise en danger. » Je m'avançai dans mon fauteuil et passai ma main sur mes yeux, sentant le poids de la vérité peser sur moi.

Quand je relevai les yeux, il me regardait toujours. « Je vois. » Dit-il. Je fus frappé par la sensation qu'il voyait bien plus que je ne le voulais. Ses émotions étaient, désormais, un mélange d'inquiétude pour Bella, et une pointe de respect pour moi. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment nous nous étions rencontrés ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Je soupirai en sentait ma propre tristesse décupler par la sienne.

« Oui. » Dis-je simplement. « Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour lui avoir évité d'avoir à revivre ça. » Il regarda au loin, tout en triturant le coussin sur le canapé.

« J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir empêcher la première fois. » Dit-il tristement. « J'étais trop défoncé pour m'en rendre compte la première nuit. Puis, quand je l'ai revue, j'ai réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait cette expression sans vie sur le visage, et je n'ai pas pu le supporter, alors, je lui ai offert un endroit où rester. » Dit-il, sans aucune émotions. Je sentis le besoin urgent d'apaiser sa conscience.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu l'as sauvée, Andy. » Je pouvais dire qu'il ne me croyait pas. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ce connard lui a fait. Tu as vu une fille qui avait besoin d'aide, et tu l'as aidée. »

Je lui envoyai un petit coup de sincérité, espérant que ça l'aiderait à accepter ce que je disais. Je fus surpris de le voir légèrement tressaillir quand je le fis. Il secoua rapidement la tête, puis se retourna vers moi, brusquement. Ses émotions devinrent plus nettes quand il parla à nouveau.

« Donc, maintenant que tu l'as trouvée, que comptes-tu faire ? Est-ce que tu vas rester dans le coin, ou est-ce que tu compte encore disparaître et la laisser ? » Dit-il, sa voix un peu plus haute. Je sentis une vague de frustration avec sa question, mais je me forçai à me focaliser sur le fait qu'il demandait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Bella. Je devais le respecter pour me tenir tête, alors même que je voyais des signes indiquant que la drogue s'évacuait de son système.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Andy. Même si ce n'était pas de ma faute qu'elle soit ici, comme ça, je ne pourrais pas m'en aller. Je vais l'aider, peu importe la façon, comme elle le voudra. » Je me décalai dans le fauteuil en entendant l'eau s'arrêter dans la salle de bain. Je savais que nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de temps pour finir notre discussion, alors je le regardai à nouveau dans les yeux. « Je comprends que tu tiennes à elle, et j'en suis content. Le fait est, qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire, dans l'immédiat, pour te convaincre que je suis bien pour elle. Je te le prouverai en même temps que je le lui prouverai. »

Je notai que ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et je pouvais presque sentir le besoin de drogues grandir en lui. A cet instant, je fus frappé par la similarité entre nous, et réalisai que je l'avais durement jugé. Au moins, ce dont il avait besoin ne faisait de mal qu'à lui-même. Si je succombais à mon envie, quelqu'un mourrait.

Nous nous tournâmes en entendant Bella approcher du salon. Elle haussa les sourcils. « Tous les deux en un seul morceau, je vois. » Dit-elle avec ironie. « Est-ce que tout le monde a été sage ? » Je lui souris, appréciant l'humour piquant dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui Ma'am. » Dis-je, avec mon accent traînant. Elle éclata de rire face à mon exagération et me tendit ma veste. Mon sourire s'agrandit en entendant son rire. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir beaucoup entendu rire à Forks, mais, une fois encore, nous n'étions pas souvent ensemble. « Tu es prêtes pour le petit déjeuner ? » Lui demandai-je.

Je vis Andy se lever du canapé, grattant distraitement ses bras. « Je vais retrouver quelques amis. » Marmonna-t-il. Les yeux de Bella se voilèrent légèrement de tristesse.

« Fais attention, » Murmura-t-elle quand il passa près d'elle.

« Toi aussi, Bella. »

Elle se tourna vers moi et arqua un sourcil quant à l'utilisation de son nom. « J'en conclus que vous avez parlé de mon passé. » Dit-elle, plissant les yeux.

Je réalisai qu'elle pensait que j'avais raconté son histoire à Andy. « Bella, je n'ai pas trahi ta confiance. S'il veut connaître ton passé, il devra venir te voir. Il voulait juste s'assurer que je n'étais pas là pour profiter de toi. »

Son expression se détendit et elle haussa les épaules. « Ok alors, allons nourrir l'humaine. » Dit-elle. J'étais content de la voir sourire en parlant.

« Après toi, Bella. » Dis-je en nous dirigeant vers la porte.

Je la suivis hors de l'immeuble et le long de la rue, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en direction de Broadway. « Il y a un resto quelques blocs plus bas. » Dit-elle pendant que nous marchions. Elle portait ses habituels jean et sneakers, et je remarquai que son jean était bien usé à certains endroits et un peu large au niveau de ses hanches. Sa veste semblait être en bon état, mais pas assez épaisse pour l'hiver froid.

Je voulais lui offrir ma veste comme épaisseur supplémentaire, mais je savais que j'attirerais l'attention en me promenant en t-shirt par ce temps. Je serrai le poing, tourmenté par l'image d'elle ayant froid et faim. Je vis qu'elle scannait toujours la foule, à la recherche de Victoria, et grinçai des dents, frustré par la raison de sa peur. Je devais combattre le besoin urgent de la conduire à mon appartement, où elle serait au chaud et en sécurité. Je savais que j'avais beaucoup à apprendre sur Bella, mais j'étais déjà plutôt sûr qu'elle n'apprécierait pas l'implication qu'elle ne puisse pas prendre soin d'elle-même. Ca allait être dur de trouver des moyens pour l'aider, sans qu'elle trouve ça insultant.

Je passai la porte du resto derrière elle et attendis pendant qu'elle demandait une table à la serveuse. L'endroit était calme vu que nous étions en avance sur le rush du dimanche matin. Bella n'ouvrit même pas le menu. Quand la serveuse vint à notre table, elle commanda des grandes assiettes avec du café et du jus de fruits. Je la regardai, les sourcils relevés, quand la serveuse repartit.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je prenne quelque chose que j'aime, puisque _tu_ ne vas pas le manger. » Je lui souris en répondant.

« Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui offre, après tout. » Nous ne dîmes plus rien alors que la serveuse revenait avec les boissons. J'aimais regarder l'expression de Bella quand elle buvait le café. Je mis mes deux mains autour de ma tasse, savourant la chaleur.

« D'accord, Jasper Hale, il est temps de finir ton histoire. » Dit-elle en reposant sa tasse.

« C'est Whitlock, » La corrigeai-je doucement. Elle avait un air confus. « Mon nom est Jasper Whitlock, Bella. J'ai pris le nom de Rosalie, quand Alice et moi avons rejoint les Cullen. Après mon départ, j'ai repris mon vrai nom. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Jasper Whitlock, alors. Ca te va bien. » Dit-elle en reprenant son café. Je souris. « Ca le devrait, ce fut mon nom pendant longtemps. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Peu importe, crache le morceau. Alice a rompu, après une vision, et tu es parti. Qu'as-tu fait depuis ? Es-tu toujours en contact avec certains d'entre eux ? » Je regardai son visage pendant qu'elle parlait, me demandant si elle me questionnait, indirectement, au sujet d'Edward. Elle avait une expression curieuse mais pas impatiente.

Je décidai de lui répondre complètement. Si cela la contrariait, nous aurons juste à y faire face. « Je suis parti il y a environ un an et demi. Ils étaient en Alaska à cette époque, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu d'y rester très longtemps. Depuis, je n'ai fait que bouger. Je reste dans les grandes villes, mais jamais plus de quelques mois dans chaque endroit. Je parle avec Emmett par téléphone et j'envoie des mails à Esmé de temps en temps, mais c'est tout. »

Elle releva les yeux quand la serveuse revint avec deux énormes assiettes de nourriture. Je la regardai commencer à manger. Elle plongea dedans, appréciant visiblement ce qu'il y avait. J'adorai la regarder manger, mais je savais que nous avions encore d'autres questions à aborder. « La dernière fois que j'ai vu Edward, c'était deux semaines après notre départ de Forks. » Elle mâcha plus lentement et baissa un moment les yeux vers son assiette.

Je commençai à m'inquiéter qu'avoir amené Edward dans la discussion soit une erreur, mais son visage était calme lorsqu'elle releva les yeux. Elle tendit la main et piqua un morceau de bacon sur mon assiette intacte. Je pris automatiquement une fourchette et me mis à pousser un peu la nourriture, pour que cela soit moins évident que je ne mange pas.

« Alors comment tu te débrouilles tout seul ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je suppose que j'aurai dû vérifier si tu avais les moyens pour mon appétit avant de te désigner volontaire pour me payer le petit déjeuner. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je lui souris tout en lui répondant. « Tu n'as pas encore cassé la banque, Bella. Je réussis à rester à flot, même sans savoir ce que le futur réserve pour le marché des actions. » Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait essayé de déplacer la conversation vers un sujet moins important, et j'étais tombé dans le panneau.

Je choisis de lui donner plus d'informations personnelles me concernant, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait un peu plus sur elle, plus tard. « Quant à être tout seul, c'est plutôt bien. Mieux que je ne le pensais. » Je cherchais les mots pour lui décrire combien j'avais changé. « Je suis sûr que tu as remarqué que j'ai beaucoup plus de contrôle sur ma soif maintenant, en particulier parce que je ne ressens plus la soif des autres en plus de la mienne. »

Elle secoua la tête tout en volant mon toast. « Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, Jasper. Ca doit sûrement être difficile à gérer. » Dit-elle avant de croquer un morceau.

« Je ne peux pas reporter toute la faute là-dessus, Bella. J'ai aussi travaillé très dur pour construire ma résistance à être au milieu d'autres personnes. » Clarifiai-je.

« Quand même, Jasper. C'est quelque chose dont tu peux être fier. Je me souviens comme c'était dur pour toi d'être simplement assis au lycée, et maintenant, tu vas dans les bars, et tu t'assoies à côté d'humains qui dorment, sans problème. »

Je ris légèrement. « En fait, je n'avais pas tenté l'expérience de la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors je ne sais pas encore si je peux en tirer tous les honneurs, Bella. » Je ramenai la conversation sur ma vie personnelle, notant qu'elle savait bien manipuler nos sujets de discussion. Elle avait dû développer cette habilité durant les deux dernières années, pour détourner la curiosité des autres à son sujet.

« Je dois admettre que certains côtés ont été plus durs, toutefois, » Dis-je doucement. « Ce fut… Difficile de s'habituer à vivre sans Alice. » Avouai-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment parler de la fin de mon "mariage" avec qui que ce soit, même pas Emmett. Mais je savais que si je voulais que Bella me laisse entrer dans sa vie sur le long terme, je devrais lui donner une raison de me faire confiance.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et son expression s'adoucit. « Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comme ça a été difficile, après tout ce temps passé ensemble. » Dit-elle gentiment. J'étais content de voir que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ne lui avait pas enlevé sa compassion pour les autres. Elle poussa son assiette vide et posa sa main sur la table. Je regardai, stupéfait, tandis qu'elle tendait la main, tout doucement, et la posait légèrement sur mon bras.

Nous soupirions au même moment, alors que ce merveilleux calme s'abattait nous. J'étais tellement perdu dans l'instant que je ne remarquai même pas la serveuse approcher. Je fus réellement surpris quand elle nous demanda si nous voulions autre chose. J'étais étonné de voir que Bella avait pratiquement nettoyé nos deux assiettes. Bella déclina toute nourriture supplémentaire, et je retirai ma main, à contre cœur, pour payer la note. Je la suivis quand elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte puis sur le trottoir.

Elle se tourna vers moi pendant que nous marchions. « Et ton petit déjeuner, Jasper ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour en répondant. « Dernièrement, je suis plus de l'après-midi pour mes casse-croûtes, Bella. » Elle rit un peu et continua vers son appartement. « J'espérais que nous pourrions parler un peu plus chez toi, ce matin. » Dis-je avec hésitation. Elle ralentit son allure et hocha légèrement la tête. « Habituellement, je vais chasser l'après-midi, et j'ai quelques trucs à faire après ça, aujourd'hui. »

Je la vis se tendre et me demandai ce qui l'avait contrariée. « Pas de problème, Jasper. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. » Je sentis une petite pointe de tristesse de sa part avant que ça ne disparaisse. Elle regarda au loin et poursuivis. « C'était bon de te voir et de prendre des nouvelles, mais je n'aime pas trop ressasser le passé. Peut-être que nous pourrions juste nous dire au revoir ici, et laisse tomber le cœur à cœur. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Ma tête pivota quand je réalisai qu'elle pensait que je la quittais de façon permanente. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à mes paroles, sachant comment elle avait perdu toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de la rassurer sans avoir l'air d'être trop insistant.

« Bella, j'espère vraiment que tu me laisseras venir chez toi. Je pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que nous ne nous sommes pas dites, et c'est une bonne occasion de le faire pendant que ton colocataire n'est pas là. » Dis-je rapidement. Ses épaules étaient toujours crispées et je savais que je la perdais. « Je dois partir chasser cet après-midi, mais après ça, j'espérais pouvoir venir te chercher. Nous pourrions te prendre à manger et aller chez moi, si tu veux. » Je m'obligeai à ne pas avoir l'air de supplier.

Son cœur accéléra un moment avant de se calmer. Elle ne se retourna pas vers moi et murmura sa réponse, réalisant que j'entendrai. « D'accord, Jasper. Viens. » Elle tourna dans son immeuble et je la suivis dans les escaliers.

**BPOV**

Je pris mes affaires et fonçai dans la douche. J'étais énervée après Andy et Jasper, mais pour différentes raisons. J'étais énervée qu'Andy ait interrompu notre conversation. J'étais tellement confuse par ce que Jasper m'avait dit au sujet d'Alice, et j'avais envie de poser plus de questions. J'étais aussi inquiète qu'Andy commence à poser trop de questions auxquelles il serait trop risqué de répondre.

Et Jasper, pensai-je. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ces hommes Cullen et leur tendance à se blâmer pour tout ce qui se passe dans l'univers ? I_l était vrai que c'était l'erreur de Jasper, cette nuit là, qui avait fait réalisé à Edward qu'une vie avec moi était trop compliquée, mais vous pourriez tout aussi facilement reporter la faute sur Alice pour avoir utiliser du papier cadeau et non une boîte. Je soufflai encore alors que je finissais ma douche. Je terminai de me préparer rapidement, m'inquiétant pour les deux hommes assis dans le salon.

Je fus soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux l'air calme quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Je soupirai pour moi-même quand je vis qu'Andy était agité. Il partirait bientôt pour aller chercher son prochain fix. Il avait une si bonne âme, mais il se perdait un peu plus chaque jour. Je les taquinai sur le fait qu'ils aient survécu pendant ma douche et Jasper me gratifia d'un "oui Ma'am" avec son accent. C'était si adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ca faisait vraiment du bien de rire, et je me rendis compte que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où c'était arrivé. Je vis qu'il me souriait vraiment, et je fus étonnée par la façon dont cela illuminait son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de l'avoir vu beaucoup sourire à Forks, et whoa, ce que Forks avait loupé ! Ses yeux ambre brillaient légèrement d'amusement, et une mèche de ses cheveux blonds retombait sur son visage. Je dus vraiment m'empêcher de tendre la main pour la remettre en place.

Andy s'excusa et se prépara pour aller se défoncer quand il lâcha mon vrai prénom. Je me mis immédiatement en colère et interrogea Jasper sur ce qu'il avait raconté à Andy. Je fus soulagée quand il me dit qu'il ne m'avait pas trahie. Je me sentais un peu mal pour avoir douter de lui, mais ce n'était pas prudent qu'Andy en sache trop à mon sujet. Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble et je me mis en route vers mon resto préféré. Je marchais rapidement dans l'air froid, réfléchissant activement. Je commençais à angoisser à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec Jasper.

Me réveiller ce matin alors qu'il me tenait la main, avait été surréaliste. Dans le cocon de ma chambre, il m'avait semblé naturel de partager mon histoire avec lui, et je ne pouvais nier qu'il m'avait réconfortée. Mais maintenant que nous étions dehors, dans le monde réel, je me demandai s'il était sage de le laisser entrer dans ma vie. Je m'étais habituée à me débrouiller seule, et l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un était effrayant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de devenir trop émotive et faible, si je voulais rester concentrer sur ma survie. Je ne savais pas non plus quelles étaient les intentions de Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il voudrait changer sa vie de nomade pour moi, et j'avais besoin de me préparer au fait qu'il partirait, encore une fois.

J'étais déterminée à garder la discussion axée sur lui et ce qu'il faisait. Plus de grandes révélations sur mon passé. Avec un peu chance, il me suivrait dans cette direction, et nous pourrions, en quelque sorte, sortir en douceur de la vie de l'autre à la fin de la matinée. Je redoutais un au revoir inconfortable et commençai à passer en revue différentes excuses pour couper court à cette matinée. Nous arrivâmes au resto et nous installâmes à une table tranquille. Je commandai deux énormes petits déjeuners, lui souriant fièrement quand il me regarda curieusement. Le café était génial et je profitai de la chaleur en attendant que la caféine fasse effet.

Je décidai de prendre l'initiative de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'Alice l'ait laissé tomber. Le fait qu'elle ait mit un terme à leur relation était encore dur à accepter. Puis il corrigea son nom et je compris. Le vampire assis en face de moi avait autant changé que moi depuis notre départ de Forks. Il me parla de son style de vie et des contacts qu'il avait avec les Cullen. J'écoutais attentivement tout en mangeant le fantastique petit déjeuner. Il y avait le loyer à payer et il ne resterait pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que je travail mercredi, alors j'avais prévu de me gaver. Puis il mentionna Edward et cela devint dur d'avaler.

Je me forçai à rester calme et détournai son attention en piquant un morceau de bacon dans son assiette. Je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps à repenser à Edward, mais les souvenirs me rendaient encore triste. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu la chance de me remettre de la fin de notre relation, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le faire maintenant. Je reportai la conversation sur lui. J'étais réellement intéressée par ce qu'il avait fait par lui-même. Il semblait bien plus en paix qu'il ne l'était à Forks. J'étais fier de lui pour être passé à autre chose. Puis il dit que cela avait été difficile pour lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main vers lui. Je détestais qu'il ait souffert et qu'il puisse encore souffrir. Cette folle sensation de calme passa entre nous, et nous restâmes comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse mette fin à ce moment en nous apportant la note.

Je tentai de maintenir une conversation légère tout en marchant vers mon immeuble, quand il mentionna son besoin de partir chasser et les choses qu'il avait à faire. Je ne pus empêcher le sentiment de perte qui me balaya avant de le contrôler. Je me raidis et réalisai que j'avais raison de vouloir abréger tout ça. Si j'étais si déçue qu'il parte, le voir encore plus longtemps ne ferait qu'augmenter ma peine. J'essayai de me débarrasser de lui, mais il me surprit en offrant de revenir me chercher pour m'emmener chez lui ce soir. Il semblait tellement sincère que je trouvais incapable de lui dire non. Ma bouche forma les mots en un murmure, mais je savais qu'il m'entendrait lui dire qu'il pouvait venir avec moi pour que nous finissions de parler.

Il me tint la porte quand nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble et je notai à qu'elle point il était grand quand je passai près de lui. Il avait une sombre expression sur son visage pâle, tandis qu'il me suivait dans mon appartement. « Andy ne sera probablement pas de retour avant plusieurs heures au moins. » Lui dis-je. « Il n'aime pas être avec moi quand il est défoncé, pour je ne sais quelle raison. » Je haussai les épaules. Il hocha juste la tête et j'eus l'impression qu'il se battait contre un dilemme interne.

Je décidai de le questionner là-dessus alors que nous allions vers ma chambre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? On dirait que tu ne vas pas bien. Est-ce que tu as "faim" ? » Demandai-je nerveusement. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait le rendre autant nerveux. Après mes révélations de ce matin, tout était presque dit.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Bella, est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Edward ? »

Je m'assis sur mon lit et je (e regardai avec un air choqué, avant de répondre. « Pourquoi voudrais-je que tu fasses ça, Jasper ? »

Il eut l'air surpris par ma réponse. « Je sais juste qu'il voudrait savoir tout ça, Bella, il voudrait arranger les choses. »

Je réprimai une énorme montée de colère face à ce que Jasper venait de dire. Personne n'allait "arranger " ma vie, à part moi. « Jasper, Edward m'a parfaitement fait comprendre avant de partir de Forks, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. J'ai du mal à croire que les choses que j'ai faites ces deux dernières années améliorent son opinion sur moi. » Soufflai-je rapidement.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être abasourdi. « Pas assez bien pour lui ? Je ne comprends pas Bella. Ca n'a aucun sens. » Mon ventre se serra quand je réalisai que j'allais devoir élaborer le départ d'Edward. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle j'aimais penser, et en parler à quelqu'un ne faisait pas partie de ma top liste des choses amusantes à faire.

« Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, Jasper. Qu'il était fatigué de devoir prétendre être humain avec moi, et que je n'étais pas assez bien. » J'étais contente de voir que je ressentais plus de colère que de tristesse. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être plus clair que ça. Je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il soit au courant de ma vie d'aujourd'hui. » Dis-je fermement.

Je fus surprise par la véracité de mes propos. Durant les premiers mois qui suivirent mon départ de Forks, j'avais rêvé qu'Edward me trouve, me prenne dans ses bras et m'emmène loin de tout. Mais la réalité avait fini par frapper, et j'avais juste arrêté d'y penser après un certain temps. Maintenant que j'en parlais à voix haute, je me rendais compte que l'abandon d'Edward perdait de son pouvoir sur moi.

Jasper me regardait comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur mon corps. Il s'assit par terre, son dos contre le mur. Il avait l'air de chercher ses mots. « Bella, je pense que je dois te dire quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que ça ne t'énerve. » Murmura-t-il. « Je pense que tu dois savoir, mais je ne sais pas si tu en as envie. »

Je glissai du lit et m'avançai pour m'agenouiller devant lui. Il me regarda sérieusement. « Je ne veux simplement pas empirer les choses, Bella. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, je ne veux pas en rajouter. »

Je pris lentement sa main dans la mienne, savourant la sensation de calme qui arriva. « Dis-moi simplement la vérité Jasper. Toujours la vérité avec moi. » Dis-je doucement.

Il attrapa fermement ma main et me regarda dans les yeux. Malgré le calme qui nous entourait, j'étais triste de voir l'agitation dans ses yeux. « Bella, il a menti. » Commença-t-il lentement. « Edward a menti quand il t'a dit ces choses. »

Je lui souris tendrement. « Jasper, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer d'embellir les choses pour moi. Ça me rend triste, mais je ne laisse pas ça déterminer ma vie. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, Bella. » Dit-il en serrant ma main plus fort. « N'oublie pas, j'étais toujours là, à sentir ce qu'il ressentait. Tout le temps… Quand il t'a rencontrée, quand vous étiez ensemble, même après notre départ. Il t'aimait, totalement. » Sa voix était rempli de conviction. Je m'accrochai un peu plus à sa main, mais je pouvais sentir l'angoisse s'insinuer dans notre petite bulle paisible.

Je me forçai à respirer calmement, et laissai les émotions arriver. Le contact avec Jasper semblait m'aider à rester en contrôle tandis que je sentis mes émotions se battre les unes contre les autres. Ma première réponse fut de la peine et une sensation de trahison. Si Edward m'avait aimée, pourquoi me faire si mal quand il était parti ? Il aurait dû savoir que ses mots me détruiraient. Je réalisai qu'il avait décidé de ce qui était le mieux pour moi, sans tenir compter de mon avis ou de mes sentiments. Je sentais la colère venir. Qui croyait-il être, me mettre en pièces parce qu'il pensait que je serais plus en sécurité, sans lui dans ma vie ? Jasper ne bougeait pas, il tenait ma main pendant que j'assimilai tout ça. Je commençais à réaliser qu'Edward avait toujours été légèrement condescendant durant notre relation, tellement sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était le mieux.

Le visage angélique de Jasper était marbré d'anxiété par rapport à ma réaction, mais j'étais reconnaissante qu'il me laisse du temps pour ressentir mes émotions. Il avait tellement l'habitude de répondre au ressenti des personnes, ça devait être comme une seconde nature, même s'il ne pouvait pas lire les esprits. Je soupirai de frustration en sentant les larmes couler. Je détestais pleurer quand j'étais en colère. Je regardai Jasper dans les yeux et redressai mes épaules. « Alors je suis désolée pour lui, Jasper, parce que ce n'est pas un vrai amour. Le vrai amour se construit sur le respect et la fidélité. Le vrai amour vous fait vous battre, pas vous sauver. »

Je sentis une autre pointe de colère sous la sensation de calme. « Quant à "arranger" ma vie, ce n'est le boulot de personne, sinon le mien ! » Dis-je vigoureusement. « Je me suis battue si fort, Jasper. Courant avec la peur au ventre, travaillant jusqu'à épuisement, mais j'y arrive. Je garde la tête hors de l'eau et je suis assise ici, vivante. Alors l'idée que qui que ce soit pense qu'il ait besoin de se précipiter dans ma vie et de prendre tout en charge pour que ça aille mieux, ne passe pas vraiment bien. J'ai 20 ans et je ne vais pas le laisser me traiter comme un gosse qui joue avec des couteaux de cuisines ! » Lui criai-je. « Alors non, Jasper, je ne veux pas que tu appelles Edward. Je ne pense pas vouloir jamais revoir Edward. » Dis-je, ma voix plus douce mais toujours ferme.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à former un petit sourire à mesure que je parlais. Je sentis notre sensation de calme commencer à changer doucement, et réalisai qu'il m'envoyait une vague de fierté. « Bon ok, Bella. Je suis désolé si je t'ai contrariée, mais je suis content de savoir comment tu te sens par rapport à ça. Je n'aurais pas trouvé ça bien, de ne rien te dire, » Dit-il en relâchant lentement ma main.

Je sentis une pression alors que le calme s'évaporait, et je me rendis compte que le contact de sa main froide dans la mienne me manquait aussi. Je me rappelai que c'était un territoire dangereux et que je devais éviter de devenir dépendante de lui. Je me reculai et me levai. « Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit, Jasper. C'est bien que je sache. » Je me tournai et fis mon lit, ressentant le besoin de faire quelque chose en attendant qu'il réponde.

**JPOV**

Je fus soulagé quand Bella dit que je pouvais revenir à l'appartement avec elle, mais cela fut de courte durée. Je prévoyais de passer l'après-midi à aider Bella, mais je devins vite conscient qu'elle n'accepterait pas très bien que j'intervienne et je prenne tout en charge. J'allais devoir refréner mon besoin de m'amender pour l'avoir attaquée, pour ne pas la faire fuir avec mon interférence. Mon cerveau bourdonnait de possibilités et scénarios pour pouvoir rendre les choses meilleures pour elle, mais je réalisai que je devais savoir ce qu'elle voulait pour elle. Je me demandais s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle voudrait voir parmi les Cullen. Elle semblait tolérer ma réapparition dans sa vie, mais de temps en temps, je sentais une trace de réticence à être près de moi. Je ne savais pas si elle voudrait d'autres personnes de la famille dans les parages, ou si les voir lui causerait d'avantage de peine.

J'étais carrément frustré par sa capacité à bloquer mon don de lire les émotions. Je soupirai et réalisai que j'allais devoir parler et lui demander si elle voulait qu'Edward soit au courant. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, je le ferai. Edward et moi nous étions séparés en mauvais termes. J'étais toujours submergé par ma culpabilité, et il était presque paralysé par sa douleur d'avoir quitté Bella. Toutefois, je savais que je lui devais tout ce que je pourrais pour la rendre heureuse, alors si elle me le demandait, je ferai en sorte qu'Esmé l'appelle. Je redoutais pourtant de questionner Bella à ce sujet. Elle essayait clairement de garder des sujets de discussion superficiels, et ce serait certainement une conversation extrêmement personnelle.

Je la suivis dans son appartement, mais elle avait sûrement dû voir sur mon visage, le conflit qui se jouait en moi, parce qu'elle me demanda si j'avais faim. Je secouai la tête, dégageai mes cheveux de ma figure et lâcha ma question. « Bella, voudrais-tu que j'appelle Edward ? »

Elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit, clairement choquée. Son cœur battait plus vite quand elle me demanda pourquoi je pensais que c'était ce qu'elle voudrait. Je fus surpris par l'ardeur de sa question. Je lui expliquai que je savais juste qu'Edward voudrait savoir et aider. Son visage montra une trace de colère à un moment, et j'espérais, une fois de plus, pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle me raconta exactement la façon dont Edward l'avait quittée, les mensonges exacts qu'il avait utilisés pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le suivrait pas.

Durant une minute, je ne sus quoi dire. Je m'assis pour tenter de rassembler mes esprits. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer comment Edward avait fait pour la convaincre qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Son amour pour elle avait été si fort que c'en avait parfois été dur pour moi d'être près d'eux. Sa passion était presque mêlée à un désir obsessif de la protéger, et cela m'avait mis tellement souvent mal à l'aise que je les évitais. J'étais maintenant face à un autre choix. Devrais-je dire la vérité à Bella… Qu'il lui avait menti et qu'à ma connaissance, il l'aimait toujours ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si le fait de le savoir l'aiderait ou la blesserait.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi, visiblement inquiète pour moi. Je fus encore stupéfait de voir à quel point elle était altruiste. Je lui expliquai mon hésitation de lui faire part de quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être empirer la situation. Elle prit ma main et demanda la vérité. Cette agréable sensation de calme m'atteignit, et je me résolus à ne jamais lui mentir, à ne jamais rien lui cacher. Sa force de caractère méritait ce type de respect de ma part. Je lui dis alors qu'Edward avait menti quand il l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne voulait pas me croire, au début, pensant que j'essayais d'enjoliver ses souvenirs.

Elle serra plus fort ma main tandis qu'elle acceptait enfin ce que je lui disais. Je la regardais lutter pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Je ne ressentais toujours rien d'elle, mais à cet instant, je pouvais nettement les voir sur son visage. La peine à laquelle je m'attendais était présente, elle fut rapidement remplacée par de la colère. Je voulais la réconforter, mais je réalisai qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer l'information. Mon cœur eut mal pour elle quand je vis ses larmes couler, mais elle s'en sortait visiblement toute seule. Elle me dit qu'elle était désolée pour Edward parce que ce n'était pas de l'amour, et je fus stupéfait par sa force. Sa description de l'amour me fit, moi aussi, avoir pitié d'Edward. Elle l'avait profondément aimé, et il s'était enfuit, au lieu de se battre pour la garder.

Elle se lança dans une tirade à propos des personnes "arrangeant » sa vie, et je me mis en garde de procéder prudemment en essayant de l'aider. J'aurais besoin de gagner sa confiance avant de réellement pouvoir commencer à faire la différence et l'aider à changer les choses. Je me sentais chanceux qu'elle soit même d'accord pour s'asseoir dans la même pièce que moi, après tous les soucis que je lui avais causé, à la fois dans le passé et durant les dernières heures. Je ne pus empêcher la vague de fierté qui m'échappa alors que j'admirais son indépendance, mais je ne pouvais pas dire si elle l'avait sentie. Je lâchai sa main avec regret et m'excusai de l'avoir contrariée. Une expression étrange traversa son visage tandis qu'elle me rassurait en me disant qu'elle était contente de connaître la vérité. Elle se tourna pour faire son lit et je me levai.

« Bella, je suis content que m'aies laissé venir pour parler. J'ai vraiment besoin de chasser aujourd'hui et j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer, mais après je suis tout à toi si tu veux. J'aimerais te montrer l'endroit où je vis. » Dis-je, espérant la convaincre d'accepter.

Elle se détourna de son lit qu'elle était en train remettre en ordre. « D'accord, Jasper. Je n'ai pas à travailler, donc je ne ferai rien d'autre de toute façon. » Dit-elle doucement.

J'essayai de dissimuler mon soulagement quand je répondis. « Bien alors. Est-ce que je peux revenir dès que j'aurais fini. »

J'espérais qu'elle me laisserait venir la chercher. L'idée qu'elle soit seule dehors, alors que Victoria était en liberté, était difficile à tolérer, mais je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas attendre d'elle qu'elle reste chez elle, juste parce que je n'étais pas là. Heureusement, elle accepta sans discuter, mais je pouvais presque sentir qu'elle avait hâte que je parte. J'imaginai qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, pour digérer tout ce que je lui avais dit ce matin.

Elle me raccompagna à la porte de l'appartement. « Je te vois plus tard alors, Bella. »

Elle hocha la tête et répondit avec ironie, « Profite bien de ton casse-croûte, Jasper. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner. « Bah, il ne sera pas aussi délicieux que tu l'aurais été, mais un cerf ou deux feront l'affaire. » Plaisantai-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne put cacher son sourire. « Sérieusement ? Je suis heureuse de savoir que je suis la star du menu. » Répliqua-t-elle, amusée. « Maintenant, dégage de là. » Dit-elle en souriant, tandis que je me tournais pour passer la porte.

« Pas de bêtise. » Ordonnai-je, à moitié sérieux, quand elle ferma la porte. Elle ne répondit pas, mais j'entendis un grognement distinct tandis que je marchais le long du couloir.

Je descendis rapidement les rues en direction de Broadway et hélai un taxi. Je rêvais de pouvoir simplement courir à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à chez moi, pour commencer ma "mission sauvetage", mais au moins, le trafic n'était pas trop mauvais ce dimanche matin. Nous arrivâmes à mon immeuble et je payai le chauffeur. Je me précipitai dans mon appartement, le téléphone déjà à la main, maintenant que j'avais de l'intimité. Je démarrai mon ordinateur pendant que le téléphone sonnait. J'ouvris Google et commençai à écrire quand j'entendis enfin la voix que j'attendais. « Jenks, ici Jasper Whitlock. J'ai un travail pour vous. » _Mission commencée, _pensai-je tout en donnant les instructions à Jenks.

* * *

Pas d'effusion de sang après la discussion Jasper/Andy. En même ça n'aurait sûrement pas bien fini pour le pauvre Andy!

Bella reste sur ses gardes, à tout point de vue.

Le beau jasper réussira-t-il à briser la glace?

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaitez de bonnes fêtes pour cette fin d'année, et espére pour vous et vos familles, une année 2013 pleine de joie et sous le signe de la santé et de la réussite.**

**Ensuite, je vais une nouvelle fois, m'excuser pour cette horrible attente et sans plus attendre vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything : Chapitre 5**

**BPOV**

Je fermai la porte derrière Jasper et grognai à sa manière de dire au revoir, en me disant de faire attention. Sérieusement ? _Les ennuis me poursuivent, il va falloir t'y habituer, _pensai-je en retournant dans ma chambre. Je m'assis lentement sur mon lit et réalisai que mes jambes tremblaient un peu. Mon cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse alors que j'essayais d'assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Si j'avais répondu autrement à Jasper, je serais entrain d'attendre Edward, à cet instant. Je savais que si j'avais dit oui, il aurait fait tout son possible pour faire venir Edward, que ce soit volontairement ou non.

J'étais encore sous le choc par rapport à la révélation sur le fait qu'Edward m'aimait mais qu'il m'avait quand même quittée. Je fus surprise quand je remarquai qu'une larme coulait lentement sur ma joue. Je me mis à ressentir de la colère envers moi-même. J'étais en colère contre Edward pour ne pas m'aimer assez pour rester avec moi, mais je m'en voulais de permettre à son amour truqué d'avoir autant de poids sur moi.

Notre relation avait été si inégale de bien des façons. J'avais tellement d'admiration pour lui, que le fait qu'il puisse avoir les mêmes sentiments pour moi, n'avait aucun sens. En regardant en arrière, je réalisai que, bien que je n'aie jamais hésité à donner mon opinion, nous finissions pratiquement toujours par faire ce qu'il jugeait le mieux. Je suis sûre que notre "différence d'âge" avait joué un rôle, mais il m'était désagréable de me rappeler combien j'avais donné de ma personne pour que marche cette relation. A cette époque, j'étais si reconnaissante de son amour, mais l'idée que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui était toujours restée dans un coin de ma tête.

Je sentis une autre montée de colère au souvenir du sentiment d'être indigne de l'amour d'Edward Cullen. Je méritais mieux, mais je n'avais pas demandé mieux. Je me secouai, me rendant compte que cette façon de penser n'avait rien d'utile. Le passé était le passé et rien ne le changerait. Ma vie était trop dangereuse pour penser à avoir le loisir d'envisager une autre relation, il n'y aurait donc aucune opportunité de tester mes attentes en la matière. Il était temps de se concentrer sur le présent et mes plans étaient de revoir Jasper ce soir.

Je grognai à la pensée de passer plus de temps avec lui. J'avais besoin de garder mes distances pour préserver ma capacité à fonctionner lorsqu'il passerait à autre chose. Je pensais que Jasper ne prévoyait pas d'entretenir une conversation légère et mondaine, ce soir. Je ne lui mentirai pas, pas après son honnêteté ce matin, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'introduire de trop dans ma tête. J'étais tellement soulagée d'être apparemment, immunisée contre son don. Ce serait atroce de savoir qu'il pourrait lire mes émotions volatiles comme dans un livre.

Je me sentais aussi incertaine face à ses motivations pour me revoir. Il avait eu l'air si surpris quand je lui avais dit de ne pas appeler Edward. Je suis sûre que Jasper aurait été soulagé de me refiler à Edward et de s'en aller, loin de mes problèmes, mais maintenant, il se sentait probablement dans l'obligation de m'aider. Aussi tentant qu'il l'était, de foncer vers la perspective d'une vie différente, j'étais quand même fière de l'existence que je m'étais créée. J'étais peu disposée à laisser quiconque entrer dans ma vie, et prendre tout en charge en raison d'un sens des responsabilités mal interprété.

J'entendis la porte de notre appartement s'ouvrir et regarda l'horloge. Andy était de retour plus tôt que prévu. Il ne fonctionnait pas selon un planning précis, bien entendu, mais habituellement, il restait dehors toute la journée quand il allait se shooter.

J'eus le sentiment que j'étais bonne pour une autre discussion inconfortable, après la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Jasper, ce matin. Je fus surprise qu'Andy agisse de manière si protectrice envers moi, mais je pouvais voir comment il avait pu percevoir Jasper comme une menace potentielle. Maintenant que la porte de mon passé lui avait été ouverte, je ne le voyais pas faire marche arrière. Malgré son addiction, c'était un gars très perspicace, et il ne manquait pas grand-chose.

J'aurais voulu avoir demandé à Jasper ce qu'il lui avait exactement dit pour que je sois mieux préparée. Je me sentais très nerveuse à l'idée d'ouvrir cette boîte de Pandore avec Andy. Nous nous étions facilement installés dans cette façon de vivre, ignorant la dure vie de l'autre et les histoires qui nous y avaient menés. Me confier à lui allait être bizarre, et j'avais besoin d'organiser mes pensées avant qu'il ne commence à poser des questions. Je ne voulais pas lui dire quoique ce soit qui le mette encore plus en danger, ou qui le rende suspicieux à propos de la nature de Jasper.

Je me levai quand j'entendis ses pas approcher de la porte. Je l'ouvris avant qu'il ne puisse frapper et regardai dans ses yeux gris. Ses pupilles étaient contractées, mais ses paroles étaient claires quand il parla, « Alors _Bel-la_, tu as le temps de discuter ? »

Je plissai les yeux. « Oui, papa. » Grognai-je, sarcastiquement. « Après toi. » Dis-je, montrant le salon. Nous avions tendance à ne pas rentrer dans la chambre de l'autre trop souvent, et pour cette discussion, je voulais un territoire neutre. Je le suivis dans le salon et m'assis à ma place usuelle, sur le canapé.

« Comment était le petit déj ? » Demanda-t-il, légèrement, en s'asseyant.

« Bien, merci. » Répondis-je doucement. « Comment était ton fixe ? » Je me dis que si nous en venions à la merde dans laquelle j'avais été, j'allais aussi faire un petit tour du côté de sa vie.

Un rire court lui échappa. « C'était acceptable, Bella. Merci de demander. » Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Alors, Jasper est le frère de ton petit copain de lycée, c'est ça ? »

Je hochai la tête en remontant mes jambes sur le canapé. « Enfin, ils sont adoptés, mais, ouais. Il dit qu'ils ne plus en contact par contre. » Répondis-je.

Il grimaça et regarda par la fenêtre. « Et Jasper est celui qui a foutu ta vie en l'air ? » Demanda-t-il, ne croisant pas mon regard.

Je retins mon souffle, choquée par la question. Je ne pus que murmurer quand je me mis à répondre. « Non, Andy. C'était un accident. Jasper était dans une situation qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et il y a eut un accident. Je n'ai pas été sérieusement blessé, mais Edward n'a pas pu passer outre. Il a décidé qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi et a convaincu toute sa famille de partir. » Je débattais pour trouver une façon de dissimuler les meurtres de mes parents et de Phil, mais rien de me vint à l'esprit.

« Je ne peux pas te parler des choses qui se sont passées après ça, ou pourquoi j'ai toujours peur, mais _rien_ de tout ça n'a quelque chose à voir avec Jasper. » Dis-je fermement. « Je suis seule parce qu'Edward m'a quittée et j'ai peur parce que de mauvaises personnes me veulent du mal. Rien n'est de la faute de Jasper, rien du tout. Et s'il t'a dit le contraire, alors, il a tort. » Dis-je avec véhémence. Andy croisa mon regard quand je finis et haussa un sourcil face à mon ton.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai durement. « Qu'est-ce c'est que cet interrogatoire, Andy ? Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas jouer le jeu, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette soudaine curiosité. »

Il jouait négligemment avec un trou de son jean. « C'est juste Bella. Je sais que nous avons plutôt été du genre à ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'autre jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crois que nous savons tous les deux que nous assurons nos arrière. » Mon expression s'adoucit légèrement à ses mots.

« Quand je t'ai entendu, ce matin, avec un mec là dedans, j'ai eu peur que tu sois à nouveau dans une mauvaise situation. Bella, je me sens très mal, parce que j'ai réalisé que tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, et que je ne saurais pas, parce que nous ne parlons pas de toute la merde, et je sais que tu ne demanderais pas de l'aide. »

Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine, quand je réalisai à quel point je l'avais inquiété. Je m'empressai de le rassurer. « Oh Andy. Je demanderais de l'aide. Si j'avais ce genre de problème, je viendrais vers toi. » Dis-je rapidement. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiéter en gardant les choses pour moi. Mais les gens qui sont après moi, Andy, ils sont violents, et le moins tu en sais, le plus en sécurité tu es. » Dis-je tristement.

Il frotta sa figure distraitement et je notai à quel point il paraissait fatigué. « Ok, Bella. Je ne vais pas insister pour avoir plus de détails sur ton passé. Mais sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Jasper à l'air d'être un mec bien, et je pense qu'il a de bonnes intentions, mais tu dois te souvenir qu'il n'est pas ton seul ami.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et je fus frappée par les cercles noirs sous les siens. Il se mit à gratter son bras et j'aperçus des marques pâles le long de ses veines. Il me vit regarder et tira sa manche. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt repartir, soit pour se shooter, soit pour trouver de l'argent pour sa drogue.

Je me forçai à m'exprimer vu que nous étions directs l'un envers l'autre. « Andy, tu sais que je ne juge pas et que je ne te mets pas la pression, mais j'ai remarqué que tu consommais bien plus ces derniers mois. Et tu dois savoir que si tu as besoin de _moi_, je suis là. » Dis-je alors qu'il se levait.

Il esquissa brièvement un sourire, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. « Merci Izzy. » Il soupira. « Je fais juste ce qu'il faut pour passer la journée. » Il enfila son manteau et sortit.

Je réalisai que j'avais oublié de lui dire que j'allais chez Jasper ce soir et me levai pour lui écrire un mot. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je pourrais oublier, et je n'avais pas envie de causer, plus d'inquiétude que nécessaire, à Andy. Il ne gardait pas un œil sur mes moindres faits et gestes, mais il savait que je ne travaillais pas ce soir, et il se ferait du souci s'il rentrait tard et que je n'étais pas à la maison.

Je terminai le mot et l'accrochai sur la porte de sa chambre. J'allais dans la mienne et essayai de voir ce que je pourrais faire jusqu'à ce soir. Je choisis de sortir comme il était encore tôt, ne sachant pas à quelle heure Jasper serait de retour. J'attrapai mes cigarettes et ma veste et sortis. Je prévoyais de faire un tour de la station de métro à la recherche du journal du dimanche du New-York Times en bon état, pour tuer le temps.

J'allumai ma cigarette en sortant de l'immeuble, toussant à la première taffe. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas du tout fumé depuis hier après-midi, avant le boulot. Je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin de ce camouflage du temps que j'étais avec Jasper. Je secouai la tête devant ma satisfaction. Je devais me forcer à rester en alerte et à ne pas compter sur Jasper pour me protéger. _Eaux troubles Bella_, me rappelai-je en marchant. Je scannai la rue animée pour voir s'il y avait des lunettes noires suspectes en ce jour nuageux. Je savais que regarder était un exercice futile, mais je le faisais quand même. Le temps que je voie victoria, il serait trop tard pour moi.

Je descendis les marches de la station de métro, vérifiant les bancs et les poubelles pour un journal ou un magasine abandonné. C'était ma librairie maintenant, vu que je n'avais pas de pièce d'identité correspondant à une adresse. Quelques fois, j'avais de la chance et trouvais un livre délaissé, mais c'était rare. A part mes parents, la chose qui me manquait le plus de mon ancienne vie, était les livres. Je repérai une pile de papiers sur le dernier banc du quai et souris. _Jackpot _! Un Sunday Times en excellente condition. La plupart des sections semblaient intactes. Je le pliai et remontai vers la rue.

Je me pressai vers mon immeuble, impatiente de quitter l'air froid. Je grimpai les marches et entrai dans l'appartement. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et de mon manteau et me recroquevillai sur mon lit avec le journal. Je prévoyais de le lire d'un bout à l'autre, profitant de chaque moment. C'était ma façon de rester connecter avec le monde qui se trouvait en dehors de ma bulle de protection.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, retirant le journal froissé de mon visage. Je vérifiai rapidement l'heure, soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas encore tout à fait le soir. Je faisais rarement la sieste en journée, mais le bouleversement émotionnel du matin avait clairement pesé son poids sur mon niveau d'énergie. J'allai à la salle de bain pour laver mon visage et remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai, essayant de penser à faire quelque chose de productif. Je détestais presque mes jours de repos. Je ne me sentais jamais en sécurité dehors, et il n'y avait pas assez à faire dans l'appartement pour m'occuper.

J'entendis frapper à la porte et ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais nier que j'avais hâte de sortir de l'appartement, même si cela signifiait d'autres discussions tendues avec Jasper. J'allai rapidement à la porte et regardai par le judas.

Jasper attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Il portait un jean et une veste de cuir noire. Sa peau pâle ressortait contre le manteau sombre. Il avait l'air d'un ange rebelle, se tenant dans mon couloir. Ses yeux ambre croisèrent les miens à travers le petit trou et je sursautai. Je sentis une montée d'embarras pour l'avoir regardé alors qu'il savait que j'étais derrière la porte, et me dépêchai d'ouvrir. « Désolée, Jasper ! Entre. » Dis-je, le souffle court.

J'essayai de contrôler mon air ébahi quand son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, et il avança vers moi. Il était toujours parfaitement magnifique, à la façon des vampires, mais quand il souriait, il était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Je m'obligeai à cesser de le fixer comme une groupie et me concentrai. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, était qu'il croit que j'en pinçais pour lui.

Il entra. « Pas de souci, Bella. As-tu passé une bonne après-midi ? »

**JPOV**

Je tapai le nom de Bella dans le champ de recherche tout en répétant les informations à Jenks. « C'est ça, Isabella Swan. Je veux tous les détails de l'enquête sur sa disparition et sur le meurtre de ses parents. » Dis-je fermement. « Tous les détails, Jenks. Chaque hypothèse, chaque piste qu'ils suivent. Je veux savoir où ils cherchent et à quel point ils cherchent. »

« Oui, Monsieur Whitlock. » Répondit rapidement Jenks. « Cela va probablement me prendre une semaine environ pour trouver un moyen d'accéder à ces informations, mais ce sera fait. »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, Jenks, mais assurez-vous de faire ça proprement. La dernière chose que je veuille, c'est d'attirer encore plus d'attention de la police sur ce cas. » Dis-je avec force, tout en balayant les résultats de ma recherche.

« Oui Monsieur, vous pouvez compter sur mon habituelle attention quant aux détails. » Dit-il avec une pointe d'irritation.

Je souris dans le téléphone. Jenks était l'homme de la situation. Je me rapprochais de lui quand j'avais besoin de nouvelles identités, d'informations, tout ce que je ne pouvais pas faire aisément seul. J'avais engagé différentes personnes pour le même genre de chose durant mes années Cullen, mais Jenks devenait mon préféré. Il avait naturellement peur de moi, mais il ne me léchait pas le cul. Jusque là, il ne m'avait pas laissé tomber, mais aider Bella allait être un vrai défi.

« M. Whitlock, voulez-vous que je fasse surveiller la fille ? » Demanda-t-il plus poliment.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis là où je peux garder un œil sur elle, et moins il y a de personnes qui savent où elle se trouve, mieux c'est. » Répondis-je. J'avais donné à Jenks, des détails essentiels sur Bella, mais aucune explication sur mes motivations. Je savais qu'il serait curieux à propos de cette mission concernant l'enquête sur la disparition d'une jeune fille, mais il ne poserait aucune question inutile. Il savait comment ça marchait. Je le payais extrêmement bien, mais j'attendais une discrétion absolue en retour.

« D'accord, Monsieur. Je prendrai contact avec vous à ce numéro quand j'aurai des informations à transmettre. »

« Attendez, encore une chose, Jenks. » Je lui donnai l'adresse de l'immeuble de Bella. « Trouvez à qui appartient cet immeuble et faites tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il mette se putain de chauffage en route. » Dis-je d'une voix dure.

« Je suis dessus, » Répondit-il rapidement.

« Merci, Jenks. J'attends de vos nouvelles pour le reste. » Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je cliquai sur le résultat le plus prometteur sur Bella. Je parcourus l'article sur sa disparition et sur les décès tragiques de sa famille. Cela datait de deux ans, juste après son départ de Forks. L'article disait que la police n'avait aucune théorie sur les mobiles des crimes. Il y avait un court entretien avec l'un des doyens des Quileutes qui était ami avec Charlie. Il implorait brièvement mais avec éloquence, le retour de Bella.

Je trouvai quelques articles plus récents, mais tous étaient courts et sans aucune nouvelles informations. Je soupirai en fermant la fenêtre et me détournai de mon bureau. Je fis une liste dans ma tête des choses que je pourrais faire pour aider Bella, rejetant celles qui pourraient la vexer. Je ne voulais rien de plus que l'emmener loin de ce foutoir, l'installer dans un endroit sûr, l'envoyer à l'université, et rester dans le coin, à la regarder vivre le reste de sa vie. Je savais que c'était complètement irréaliste, mais cela apaisait un peu mon sentiment de culpabilité, de rêver de tout ça.

Je me focalisai sur les quelques petites choses que je pouvais faire dans l'immédiat. J'avais prévu de demander à Jenks d'obtenir une meilleure fausse carte d'identité pour Bella, mais j'avais oublié de lui demander quel nom elle utilisait. C'était visiblement un dérivé d'Isabella puisqu'elle se faisait appeler Izzy, mais je n'avais aucune idée du nom de famille qu'elle avait choisi. J'allais devoir essayer de lui soutirer cette information ce soir pour que je puisse mettre Jenks sur le coup dès demain. De bons faux papiers lui assureraient au moins de ne pas griller sa couverture, au cas où on lui porterait attention, de façon officielle.

Elle avait aussi besoin de vêtements et d'un manteau chaud, mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire accepter des cadeaux de ma part. Je me souvenais qu'elle détestait recevoir des cadeaux, du temps de Forks. Je pouvais très bien imaginer à quel point elle serait sur la défensive, aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'elle était fière de son indépendance, mais j'avais tellement envie de rendre sa vie plus simple. Je serrai les dents en pensant à son boulot. Je me souvenais de combien elle était fatiguée après le travail et du long trajet qu'elle devait faire pour rentrer chez elle. Je haïssais l'idée qu'elle doive faire face à d'autres connards durant son travail.

Je forçai à mettre cette pensée de côté, tandis que je me levai. J'attrapai mes clés de voiture et me dirigeai au garage. J'espère que la circulation ne serait pas trop mauvaise sur la voie express. Je devais chasser et rejoindre Bella. J'étais inquiet qu'elle se convainque de ne pas me voir. C'était une bonne chose que j'aie prévu d'aller la chercher, ou elle aurait pu annuler. Je souris en pensant qu'elle ferait sans doute machine arrière si elle avait un moyen de me joindre.

Mon sourire se transforma en grimace quand j'ajoutai un téléphone portable, à la liste des choses dont elle avait besoin. Je ne voulais même pas penser à la discussion que cela engendrerait quand je mettrais ça sur le tapis. Je grimpai dans mon Porsche Cayenne gris et démarrai. Il n'était pas tape à l'œil, mais il était imposant. Tout équipé et vraiment rapide, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je sortis du garage, sur les routes relativement calmes. Je me dirigeai vers le Queensboro bridge, puis m'engageai sur la voie express.

Le trafic n'était pas trop mauvais, je parvins donc à une zone relativement peu peuplé, assez vite. Il y a de nombreuses propriétés appartenant aux riches et aux personnes célèbres. J'abattis quelques cerfs puis repris ma voiture et retournai à mon immeuble.

J'atteignis le garage, garai la voiture puis montai les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement. Je sautai dans la douche, savourant la chaleur de l'eau qui sortait des jets qu'il y avait tout autour. Je savais que c'était mal de gaspiller l'eau, mais c'était un luxe dont je n'arrivais pas à me priver. Je finis par me forcer à couper l'eau et sortis de l'énorme cabine de douche. Je me séchai et allai vers mon placard. Je pris un t-shirt à manches longues et une paire de jean.

Je savais qu'Alice aurait méprisé mon actuelle garde-robe, mais je me sentais bien mieux dans un jean et un t-shirt. Ça ne m'avais jamais gêné de laisser Alice choisir mes vêtements, mais je devais admettre que c'était sympa de m'habiller selon mes propres goûts, maintenant. Je savais que Bella se fichait que je ne sois pas sur mon trente-et-un et cela me fit sourire. Je pris ma veste et mes clés, puis me dirigeai vers la porte, impatient d'arriver chez Bella.

La circulation, en ce dimanche après-midi, était toujours fluide, et je rejoins le quartier de Bella en peu de temps. Je garai la voiture dans la rue. J'espérai que personne ne la volerait pendant que j'étais à l'intérieur, parce que le coin n'était pas génial et ma voiture était tentante. J'entrai dans son immeuble et avançait à sa porte. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était que la fin d'après-midi et espérai qu'elle soit là, vu que je n'avais pas précisé d'heure.

Je frappai à la porte et entendis les pas approcher. Je supposai qu'elle regardait, avec prudence, par le judas, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que si Victoria venait frapper à sa porte, le verrou ne l'arrêterait pas. J'attendais toujours, surpris du temps que ça prenait. Je regardai vers le judas et perçu un bref mouvement quand je l'entendis bouger pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle semblait essoufflée et elle s'excusa. Je lui souris, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excusait. Elle me fixa un moment, avant de se décaler pour que je puisse entrer.

« Pas de souci, Bella. As-tu passé une bonne après-midi ? » Demandai-je.

Elle sourit légèrement. « Ca peut aller. J'ai lu le journal et fait une petite sieste. » Elle fit un geste de la main devant sa tenue et arqua un sourcil. « Est-ce que je suis correctement habillée ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je hochai la tête tout en répondant. « Ouais, ça ira. » Dis-je nonchalamment. Je souris quand son sourcil remonta encore plus haut. « Je rigole, je rigole, Bella ! » M'empressai-je de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne se vexe. « Tu es bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions prendre un truc simple pour toi et aller chez moi. Pas de tenue exigée les dimanches soirs. » Ajoutai-je, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Son sourcil resta en l'air et elle me jeta un regard noir, avant qu'un sourire sincère ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. J'étais frappé par la façon dont son sourire modifiait entièrement son visage, l'illuminant et effaçant l'inquiétude qui voilait habituellement ses yeux.

Elle prit sa veste et nous sortîmes. Je fus soulagé quand je vis que ma voiture était toujours où je l'avais garée. Bella était devant moi et descendait la rue en direction du métro. J'attrapai gentiment son bras. « Je suis venu en voiture Bella. Je suis garé juste là. » Dis-je en la faisant faire demi-tour.

Elle me regarda, surprise. « Tu as une voiture à Manhattan ? Qui a besoin d'une voiture ici, Jasper ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé. « Je me vois mal prendre le train à chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'aller chasser, Bella. »

Elle rit alors que je la guidais la voiture et lui ouvrais la porte. « Je suppose que c'est logique, Whitlock. » Dit-elle, tandis que j'installai côté conducteur.

Elle attacha sa ceinture et s'adossa contre les coussins moelleux. « Belle voiture, Jasper. Non pas que je me sois attendue à autre chose. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je ne peux le nier, je me suis habitué aux voitures rapides, après des années passées avec les Cullen. » Répondis-je aisément. Je regardai son visage, inquiet que la mention de leur nom l'ennuie, mais elle ne montra aucun signe. J'étais content qu'elle gère bien les choses, mais la vie lui avait manifestement appris à encaisser les coups.

Je démarrai la voiture et m'engageai rapidement sur la route. Elle hoqueta légèrement et agrippa l'accoudoir, alors que nous bougions. « Va doucement Jasper, je ne suis pas montée dans une voiture depuis un bon moment ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

Je grimaçai en me remémorant Edward, parler de son aversion pour la conduite rapide. « Désolé, Bella. Je n'y avais pas pensé. » M'excusai-je. « De toute façon, je ne vais pas rouler vite ici, en ville. Trop de circulation. » Me plaignis-je, en plaisantant.

« C'est bon, c'est juste que je ne veux pas être malade et ruiner cet intérieur de luxe. » Dit-elle sagement.

Je me surpris encore à sourire face à son humour acéré. « Tu peux te lâcher, Miss Swan. Ce tas de ferraille est vendu avec une assurance pour l'intérieur. » Ironisai-je. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner et de regarder par la fenêtre.

« C'est Miss Sanders, maintenant. »Dit-elle doucement après une minute. « Isabel Sanders. J'ai gardé mes anciennes initiales pour que ce soit plus facile à se rappeler. » Continua-t-elle. Je hochai la tête bien qu'elle regardât toujours par la fenêtre.

« Bien pensé, Bella. C'est toujours bien de faire simple quand on choisit un pseudo. » Dis-je platement. Elle fit un bref signe de la tête mais ne répondit rien.

Je m'assurai de conduire doucement et évitait les freinages brusque, tout en nous dirigeant vers mon immeuble. Bella garda ses yeux sur le changement de paysage et ne dit plus rien. Son rythme cardiaque était un peu rapide et je réalisai qu'elle était nerveuse, mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable. Il semblait que nous soyons tous deux habitués au calme et ne ressentions pas le besoin de parler juste pour faire du bruit. Je me garai au garage et sortis pour lui ouvrir la porte tandis qu'elle détachait sa ceinture.

« Merci. » Dit-elle doucement quand je lui offris ma main pour l'aider à descendre de son siège. Nous ne bougeâmes plus tandis que le calme circulait entre nos mains. « Oh. » Murmura-t-elle légèrement, fermant ses yeux. Je baissai mon regard sur nos mains jointes, la mienne, dure et froide, la sienne, chaude, douce, la vie pulsant en elle.

« Ouais, c'est incroyable, » Murmurai-je en retour. Elle ouvrit les yeux et j'y vis une lueur d'hésitation. Je commençai à retirer ma main, elle est resserra sa prise et se leva. Je regardai sa frêle silhouette et fus frappé par l'énorme désir de prendre soin d'elle, de faire fuir les ombres de ses yeux.

Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle, avec réticence, mais fut surpris quand elle laissa sa main dans la mienne et marcha à mes côtés. Je la regardai et elle me fit un petit sourire. « La vie est dure Jasper. Ca fait du bien, alors quoi ? » Dit-elle, haussant les épaules. « A moins que ça ne te gêne ? » Demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux vers moi. Je secouai rapidement la tête.

« Non, Bella. Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. J'ai juste été surpris. » Expliquai-je en nous emmenant vers la sortie du garage. « Ca fait du bien, hein ? » Demandai-je, de façon purement rhétorique.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle hocha la tête. « Prête pour manger, Bella ? Il y a quelques restos à quelques blocs d'ici. Ou alors, nous pouvons monter en attendant que tu aies faim. » Proposai-je.

« Je pourrais manger maintenant, » Dit-elle rapidement. « _Mes _petits déjeuner viennent juste de finir de faire effet. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« D'accord, tu vas devoir choisir _tes_ dîners alors. » La taquinai-je. « Dans le coin, tu as le choix entre pizzas, sandwiches ou sushis. »

« Mince, Jasper. Pour quelqu'un qui ne mange pas, tu en connais un rayon sur ce qui se fait ici ! » Rigola-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Rétorquai-je, sur un ton outré. « Je regarde les enseignes quand je marche et j'écoute les gens faire des plans pour leur déjeuner ! Je suis juste un bon observateur, » Me défendis-je alors qu'elle riait de moi.

Elle se mit à balancer nos mains d'avant en arrière, gentiment, alors que nous marchions. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. C'était agréable de la voir détendue et j'étais content qu'elle me fasse, apparemment, assez confiance pour relâcher sa vigilance.

« Tu n'as toujours pas choisi ce que tu veux manger. » Lui rappelai-je alors que nous approchions du premier restaurant.

« Pizza, définitivement. » Dit-elle, enthousiaste. Elle lâcha ma main quand nous entrâmes dans la pizzeria. Je sentis le calme se dissiper et notai qu'elle frissonna au même moment. C'était comme si cette étrange et paisible connexion s'intensifiait quand nous restions en contact plus longtemps. Nous nous approchâmes du comptoir et fîmes la queue pour commander.

« Tu veux manger ici où la rapporter chez moi ? » Lui demandai-je pendant que nous attendions. Elle se détourna du comptoir pour me regarder.

« Ca aura meilleur goût si je la mange ici, » Dit-elle, hésitante. « Tu sais, juste sortie du four. »

« Ca me va, Bella. Pas d'odeur de pizza pendant une semaine dans mon appartement. » La rassurai-je. Elle sembla confuse par ma réponse. « Notre sens de l'odorat n'est pas juste ciblé sur les humains, » Lui murmurai-je. Elle écarquilla les yeux et j'eus peur de l'avoir effrayée.

« Tu le sentirais réellement pendant une semaine si je mangeais là-bas ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Je haussai les épaules en répondant. « Je ne sais pas, à plus ou moins un jour. Je plaisantais juste, par contre. Il n'y a pas de souci si tu veux manger chez moi, Bella. » La tranquillisai-je.

« Non merci, Jasper. Je ne voudrais pas torturer tes délicates glandes olfactives. » Dit-elle en plaisantant tout en avançant pour passer commande. Elle prit sa boisson puis nous nous installâmes à une table libre pour attendre la pizza.

Je la regardai jouer avec le bouchon de sa bouteille de coca. Elle s'agitait sur sa chaise, et je me demandais ce qui faisait qu'elle était à nouveau tendue. Ma capacité à lire ses émotions me manquait. Elle avait l'air de naviguer entre prendre du plaisir et l'anxiété.

Je décidai d'essayer de la faire parler, dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses tensions. « Quoi de neuf dans le journal, aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je, vaguement.

Elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête de manière désabusée. « Aucune idée. Je suis tombée comme une masse dès la deuxième page. » Répondit-elle, simplement. « Il faudra que je me rattrape demain. Une bonne chose que les choses ne changent pas trop, je suppose. » Dit-elle en prenant son coca.

Sa pizza arriva et je pris plaisir à la voir savourer l'odeur. Je regardai avec intérêt alors qu'elle plongeait dans le fouillis huileux qu'était son repas. Elle aimait clairement, gémissant même de plaisir après la première bouchée. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer le goût que ça avait.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Demandai-je incrédule. Ses sourcils sursautèrent.

« Bien sûr que c'est bon, c'est de la pizza, Jasper. De la pizza New-Yorkaise en plus. » Dit-elle en insistant. « Il n'y a pas de meilleure pizza en Amérique. » Dit-elle, agitant sa part devant moi.

« Quel goût ça a ? » Demandai-je, essayant de comprendre l'attirance.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Nom d'une pipe ! Tu n'avais jamais goûté de pizza, Jasper ? Tu loupes quelque chose ! » Dit-elle en parlant fort. Elle se rattrapa et regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'avait entendu. Je ris doucement.

« Pas de mal Bella, personne n'écoute, » Plaisantai-je. « Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de cette expérience culinaire. » Dis-je, désinvolte. « Pas de pizzeria de mon temps. » Elle hocha brièvement la tête et se remit à sucer le fromage fondu. Elle mangea rapidement la petite pizza et finit sa boisson. Je pris les déchets et les jetai.

« C'est tout bon ? » Lui demandai-je en revenant vers la table.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle. « Il est temps de m'emmener au penthouse, Jasper. » Dit-elle en se levant. Je baissai vite les yeux, mais elle me surprit à essayer de l'éviter. « _C'est_ un penthouse, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle fièrement. Je hochai simplement la tête. « Pas de honte, Jasper, » Taquina-t-elle. « Comme je l'ai dit pour la voiture, je n'en attendait pas moins. » Elle sortit du restaurant et je la suivis en souriant.

La nuit était tombée pendant qu'elle mangeait et le vent s'était levé. Elle frissonna tandis que nous descendions la rue en direction de mon immeuble. J'ôtai ma veste et la posai su ses épaules. La rue était sombre et calme, et personne ne serait en mesure de voir mon manque de vêtements.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas très chaud, mais au moins, c'est une couche supplémentaire. » Dis-je doucement. Elle passa ses bras dans la veste en cuir. Elle était complètement cachée et elle remonta les manches pour faire sortir ses mains.

« Merci, c'est sympa. » Répondit-elle.

Elle continua à marcher en silence, mais je fus agréablement surpris quand sa petite main attrapa la mienne. Je l'entendis soupirer quand je sentis le calme circuler entre nous. Nous arrivâmes dans le hall de mon immeuble. Je fis un signe de tête au gardien de nuit qui était de service. Il répondit en levant la main mais ne dit rien. Cet immeuble était réputé pour sa discrétion ce qui fit un bon argument de vente pour moi. Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, nous tenant toujours la main, et montâmes jusqu'au dernier étage dans un silence confortable.

Je lâchai sa main quand je sortis mes clés pour ouvrir la porte. Elle me suivit à l'intérieur et siffla doucement. « Ouèp, c'était bien ce à quoi je m'attendais, Jasper. » Dit-elle à voix basse. Elle avança un peu plus dans l'appartement et regarda le mobilier moderne. Ses yeux brillèrent quand elle vit la cuisine et s'y aventura pour l'étudier d'avantages. « Oh, ce que je pourrais faire là-dedans. » Dit-elle avec respect, tout en admirant l'électroménager haut de gamme et le plan de travail en granite. « Fais-moi savoir si tu prévois de passer un week-end hors de la ville, je ferai un festin. » Plaisanta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Bella. » Dis-je gentiment. Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Jasper. J'arrive à me nourrir régulièrement. » Dit-elle en regardant au loin. Je soupirai de frustration en la voyant se fermer à nouveau. Je me rappelai combien elle avait été isolée ces deux dernières années, et me résolus à être plus patient avec ses changements d'humeur. Je la suivis dans le salon et l'aida à enlever la veste qu'elle portait.

Elle ne dit rien mais alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. C'était une énorme monstruosité rembourrée qui n'allait pas du tout avec le décor, mais j'avais insisté pour avoir un endroit confortable pour m'asseoir et lire. « Beau canapé, » Murmura-t-elle.

« Merci, je l'ai choisi moi-même, » Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Il est confortable et je savais qu'Alice l'aurait détesté. » Plaisantai-je.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage en réponse à ma plaisanterie. « On ne dénigre pas l'ex, Jasper. C'est de mauvais goût. » Dit-elle sans colère. Je frottai distraitement les manches de mon t-shirt, cherchant un moyen d'égayer son humeur.

J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur et regardai Bella. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je à la hâte.

Elle avait un air timide. « Oh rien. J'ai juste remarqué que nous avons les mêmes cicatrices. » Dit-elle en levant son bras. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'une des nombreuses cicatrices en forme de croissant, était visible. « Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez avoir des cicatrices. » Poursuivit-elle. « Comment l'a tu eue ? » Dit-elle en tendant la main vers mon bras. Elle tourna mon bras vers la lumière pour mieux voir, et eut un aperçu des nombreuses cicatrices entrelacées qui recouvraient une grande partie de mon corps.

« Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle remontait un peu plus ma manche.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. « De la même façon que tu as eu la tienne, chérie. » Dis-je, laissant échapper cette marque d'affection. « C'est une longue histoire Bella, mais pour fait court, j'ai été mordu par beaucoup de vampires. »

Son cœur accéléra et elle me regarda avec de grands yeux. « Raconte-moi la version longue, Jasper. Je veux savoir. » J'enlevai lentement nos mains de mon bras. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour retirer la sienne, alors je la serrai légèrement et soupirai. Je laissai le calme m'envahir et me mis à parler.

Je lui parlais des souvenirs que j'avais de ma vie humaine, de mon ascension en héros dans l'Armée Confédérée. Je lui racontais ma rencontre avec Maria et comment j'avais été transformé. Je lui expliquai l'horreur que fut ma vie durant toutes ces années dans le sud. Je lui parlais de Peter et de son retour pour m'offrir une vie plus tranquille dans le nord.

Je lui décrivis brièvement la dépression qui me poursuivit, même après avoir quitté Maria, et ma tentative de diminuer ma consommation d'humains. Je remarquai que ma voix était plate, comme la sienne quand elle m'avait raconté son histoire. Je racontai ma rencontre avec Alice et le soulagement que j'avais ressenti quand elle m'avait expliqué sa vision des Cullen.

« Tu connais à peu près tout le reste à partir de là, Bella. J'ai adopté l'idée de leur style de vie, mais je me suis battu avec ma soif de sang, après un siècle passé à me nourrir d'humains. Une trop grande partie de leur énergie était dévouée à me garder dans le droit chemin. » Soupirai-je, secouant la tête.

Je lâchai sa main et me penchai sur mes genoux, perdu dans des centaines de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne la vis pas bouger et fus surpris quand je sentis sa main sur la mienne, posée sur ma jambe. Elle s'était rapprochée de moi et je savourai la chaleur de son petit corps pressé contre moi. Je sentis le calme, dû à notre contact, mais il ne put empêcher ma honte.

Je parlai mais ne la regardai pas. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être assise dans la même pièce que moi, Bella. Je t'ai attaquée et ruiné ta vie. Je t'ai parlé des innombrables vies que j'ai prises, humains comme vampires, et tu es là, comme si je n'étais pas un monstre. »

Je la sentis glisser du canapé mais sa main ne bougea pas de la mienne. Elle s'agenouilla par terre, devant moi, et leva ses yeux vers mon visage. Elle tremblait légèrement et je pouvais entre son cœur battre rapidement.

« Je suis tellement désolée que tu aies vécu ça, Jasper. » Dit-elle. Je me mis à secouer la tête, elle s'excusait alors que j'étais, moi, coupable de choses indescriptibles. Elle vit que j'étais sur le point de l'interrompre et me coupa.

« Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit de ne pas m'appeler une pute ? » Demanda-t-elle rapidement. Je hochai la tête, incertain d'où elle voulait en venir. « Hé bien, je ne veux pas t'entendre t'appeler un monstre. Ce sont des choses que tu as faites, Jasper. Elles ne sont pas toi, elles ne font pas qui tu es. » Dit-elle fermement. J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne vint.

« Et autre chose, » Continua-t-elle. « Tu as _essayé_ de m'attaquer. Ta famille t'a arrêté tu n'as jamais posé un doigt sur moi. Rien de ce que tu as fait ne m'a blessée, » Dit-elle plus fort. « Si Edward ne m'avait pas poussée contre cette stupide table, je n'aurais pas eu une égratignure. » Je fus surpris quand elle rit. « Enfin, je suppose que j'avais quand même une égratignure, puisque j'ai causé tout ce merdier. » Dit-elle, haussant les épaules.

« Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas effacer la culpabilité que tu ressens parce que ton instinct a pris le dessus cette nuit-là. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça et je te dirai que je te pardonne si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. » Dit-elle en serrant ma main. « Mais tu n'as aucune responsabilité en ce qui concerne le reste. Edward a choisi de me quitter, pas toi. Victoria a choisi de tuer ma famille, pas toi. Ces faits ne t'appartiennent pas, ce sont les leurs. »

Sa voix vibrait de sincérité et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Je fus frappé par la force et la sagesse contenues par cette petite femme, à genoux devant moi. Je tendis la main et la relevai pour qu'elle s'asseye sur le canapé, puis glissai par terre, inversant nos positions. Je tins ses deux mains et finis pas trouver les mots que j'avais besoin de dire.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. » Commençai-je en soupirant. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres quand elle commença à m'interrompre, mais je levai un doigt. « Laisse-moi finir. » La grondai-je gentiment. Elle acquiesça et je poursuivis. « Tu ne peux pas me pardonner tant que je ne me suis pas excusé. Alors, je m'excuse, Bella. Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle cette nuit-là, et d'avoir essayé de te tuer. Je suis reconnaissant que tu me pardonnes, mais je crois que je me sentirai toujours coupable. » Dis-je doucement.

Elle soupira, déçue, et détourna le regard. « D'accord, alors nous allons devoir accepter de ne pas être du même avis. » Dit-elle, entêtée. « Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu n'es pas prêt à entendre. » Finit-elle, tirant gentiment sur mon bras. Je suppose qu'elle essayait de me faire lever, alors je retournai sur le canapé. Elle prit une nouvelle fois mon bras, regardant, de plus près, les cicatrices qui se chevauchaient. Elle remonta ma manche pour en voir d'avantages, mais je ne fis rien pour la stopper, savourant la chaleur de son toucher sur ma peau.

Je regardais ses yeux tandis qu'elle commençait à dessiner le léger dessin avec un doigt, en douceur. J'étais incapable de deviner ses pensées, quand elle fronça les sourcils. Je vivais avec mes cicatrices depuis longtemps et n'étais pas trop sensible à ce sujet, mais Alice et "ma famille" les avaient juste ignorées, la plupart du temps. Ca faisait bizarre que quelqu'un les regarde avec autant d'intensité, et c'était choquant de sentir ce quelqu'un les toucher délibérément.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-elle, finalement, fronçant encore plus les sourcils. « Je me souviens de la douleur quand James m'a mordue. Est-ce ça t'a fait aussi mal à chaque fois qu'ils t'ont mordu ? » Continua-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête pour la rassurer. « Non, Bella. Ca ne cause pas cette affreuse douleur chez les vampires. Ca pique atrocement, mais rien de comparable à la transformation. »

« Bien, » Murmura-t-elle tout en se reculant pour s'incliner contre le canapé. « Je me disais qu'elles faisaient un joli motif, presque comme de l'art corporel. » Dit-elle distraitement en se réinstallant. J'eus un petit rire bref. Ma tête s'était mise à tourner quand elle avait dit que les traces physiques de mon passé étaient belles.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon, Bella. Des tatouages pour vampires, je ferai fortune. » Plaisantai-je, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère maussade.

Elle sourit et haussa un sourcil comme pour poser une question. « Je ne suis pas encore prête à rentrer chez moi, tu as des films ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, content qu'elle ne veuille pas partir tout de suite. « Bien sûr Bella. Tu peux choisir un DVD, ou si tu veux quelque chose de nouveau, on peut commander sur le câble. »

Elle fit un petit sourire. « Choisis, Jasper. Je n'ai pas vu de film depuis si longtemps, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. »

« OK. »Répondis-je en me levant.

Je pris le premier que je touchai, le dernier James Bond. Je l'entendis se lever pendant que le film chargeait. « Où sont tes toilettes, Jasper ? Je vais les baptiser pour toi. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Je lui montrai où elles se trouvaient et attendis dans la cuisine. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu as soif, Bella ? » Demandai-je alors qu'elle allait vers le canapé. « Je n'ai pas pensé à te prendre quelque chose, mais j'ai des verres et de l'eau. »

« De l'eau, ça ira, merci. » Dit-elle en dissimulant un bâillement. Je remplis un verre et le lui apportai. Elle prit quelques gorgées puis s'affaissa dans le canapé. Je lui jetai un coussin qu'elle plaça sous sa tête et elle se tourna sur le côté. Nous regardâmes tous deux le film démarrer, mais au bout de quinze minutes, je pouvais dire, à sa respiration régulière, qu'elle dormait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle penserait de rester ici, et décidai que je ferais mieux de le lui demander pour éviter d'avoir à subir sa colère demain matin. Je m'approchai et la secouai doucement.

« Bella, est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ? Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu veux rester, mais je serai content de te reconduire chez toi, si tu veux. »

Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux et marmonna, « Ici c'est bien. » Je l'aidai à se lever et elle se reposa lourdement contre moi, tandis que je la guidai jusqu'à ma chambre. C'était difficile parce que sa tête arrivait à peine à hauteur de ma poitrine, je la pris alors dans mes bras et l'emmenai rapidement dans ma chambre, la déposai au bord du lit.

« Je vais te prendre un t-shirt, si tu veux. » Proposai-je en allant vers ma commode. Elle hocha la tête, à moitié endormie, je lui pris donc un t-shirt à manches longues. Je le lui lança doucement, elle se leva et avança doucement vers ma salle de bain, pour se changer. J'ouvris le lit pour elle, pensant que c'était la première fois qu'il serait utilisé.

Elle trébucha en sortant de la salle de bain, mais je la rattrapai aisément. Je l'emmenai vers le lit et elle grimpa dedans. Je rabattis les couvertures autour d'elle et elle se blottit contre les oreillers. « Bonne nuit, Bella. » Murmurai-je.

« Bonne nuit, Jasper. » Marmonna-t-elle à moitié en retour. Je souris en sortant de la pièce, écoutant son souffle régulier.

Je pris le livre que je lisais avant de rencontrer Bella au bar, et m'installai pour lire. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que je n'entende son cœur accélérer. J'étais déjà debout quand je l'entendis crier. « Non ! » Je me précipitai dans la chambre tandis qu'elle criait toujours. « Non, non, » encore et encore. Son corps était immobile, mais elle avait, visiblement, un autre puissant cauchemar. Je levai gentiment son corps mou dans les bras et la berçai un moment. « Réveille-toi, Bella. C'est un rêve. » Dis-je fermement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement, clairement surprise de se trouver dans mes bras.

« Ca va, maintenant ? » Demandai-je alors qu'elle me fronçait les sourcils. Elle hocha la tête et je la recouchai. Je remis la couette autour d'elle et allai pour me lever.

« Reste avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr, chérie. » Répondis-je. « Je reviens de suite. » Je récupérai mon livre du canapé, et m'installai sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Je sentis sa main se rapprocher de moi, alors je glissai la mienne sous la couette pour la rejoindre. Sa respiration se régula tandis que le calme s'abattait sur nous, et elle retrouva le sommeil pendant que je tenais sa main, pour la deuxième nuit de suite.

* * *

Le rapprochement se fait petit à petit, ils apprennent à se connaître et on sent déjà que Bella est à moitié sous le charme de notre beau Texan!

A bientôt

Bizzzzzzzz

Em


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!**

**j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire plus court en terme de délai, mais la période ne s'y prête pas vraiment, alors je m'excuse par avance.**

**Toutefois, j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve, donc je devrais pouvoir publier assez rapidement ceux que j'ai de prêts (après correction)**

**Je suis ravie de voir, après quelques chapitres, que cette fic a retenu votre attention et vous remercie de votre fidélité.**

**Après ce petit blabla, je vous laisse avec votre couple préféré!**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything : Chapitre 6**

**BPOV**

Je rêvais que j'étais sur une balançoire. J'allais de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le ciel bleu. C'était la plus géniale des sensations – en position allongée pour monter, puis sentir mon cœur rebondir en redescendant. Je fermai les yeux et souris dans la lumière du soleil.

« Bella. » Dit doucement quelqu'un. Je me renfrognai, peu disposée à laisser filer cette sensation. « Bella, je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu te réveilles. » La voix douce était plus ferme cette fois.

Je sentis des doigts bouger doucement entre les miens et commençai à dériver vers un état plus alerte. Ouvrant un œil, je regardai par-dessus la couverture, parfaitement calée autour de moi. Jasper était allongé sur le lit à côté de moi, sa main entre nos deux corps. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils quand je pris conscience que j'étais complètement recroquevillée autour de son bras droit, mes deux mains serrant la sienne.

Je regardai le coin de ses yeux se plisser en même temps qu'il souriait face à mon expression.

« Bonjour, marmotte. » Taquina-t-il gentiment. « Je commençais à croire que tu allais passer ta journée à rêver. J'ai commencé à te "secouer" il y a une heure mais tu étais complètement K.O. » Ricana-t-il en prétendant me pincer le nez.

« Désolée Jasper. » Dis-je penaude, relâchant sa main et m'asseyant lentement.« Quelle heure est-il, d'ailleurs ? » Marmonnai-je en m'étirant. « Il n'est que 7h, Bella. » Répondit Jasper en se levant puis il se tourna vers moi. « Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te réveiller si tôt, mais il va y avoir du soleil cette après-midi. Je dois bouger si je veux aller chasser avant que je ne devienne "visible", » Dit-il, souriant et mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Pas de problème. Laisse-moi juste m'habiller et je vais déguerpir. » Dis-je en essayant de deviner où se trouvaient mes vêtements. Je regrettais sincèrement d'avoir choisi de rester ici plutôt que de rentrer chez moi hier soir. J'avais super bien dormi, mais maintenant, je me sentais angoissée et gênée.

Jasper secoua la tête. « Doucement, calme-toi. » Reprocha-t-il. « Nous avons un peu de temps avant de devoir courir dehors. Je pensais que tu aimerais prendre une douche pendant que je vais te chercher un café et quelque chose à manger. » Proposa-t-il, hésitant.

Je réalisai qu'il se sentait probablement mal à l'aise, lui aussi. Nous étions tous les deux habitués à être seuls, et les révélations de la nuit dernières pesaient au-dessus de nos têtes.

Prête à tout pour cacher ma nervosité, je forçai un petit sourire. « Une douche paraît bien, merci. » Dis-je à la légère. « Je serai prête quand tu reviendras et je pourrai manger dans la voiture. » Proposai-je, espérant me sortir rapidement de cette situation inconfortable. « Tu sais, vu que tu as une assurance pour l'intérieur. »

Il sourit à ma plaisanterie sur sa voiture. « Tu peux te lâcher sur la pauvre voiture sans problème Bella, mais nous avons bien assez de temps pour que tu manges ici si tu préfères, » Dit-il, se retournant et se baissant pour prendre une paire de chaussures dans son placard. _Oh mon dieu, quel cul il a ! _Je haletai tendis que l'idée se propageait dans ma tête, mais je toussai rapidement pour couvrir le bruit. Mon visage était en feu, et je savais qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur taper. Je priai pour qu'il se dise que j'étais simplement gênée de lui avoir tenu la main toute la nuit.

« Ca va, Bella ? » Il se tourna pour voir que je toussotais. « Oh ouais, je me suis juste étranglée. » Réussis-je à marmonner, alors que j'essayais d'effacer de ma mémoire l'image des fesses de Jasper, parfaitement moulées dans son jean.

« C'était plutôt une bonne toux, » Continua-t-il tandis qu'il se relevait pour quitter la chambre.

« Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de fumer. » Suggéra-t-il, un sourcil arqué. _Dieu merci, il me prenait pour celle qui ne pouvait même pas respirer correctement, _je m'applaudis mentalement.

« Merci pour le conseil, Monsieur le Ministre de la Santé. » Lui grognai-je, heureuse d'avoir mon armure mentale.

« Allez, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te rendre utile et me chercher mon petit dèj, pour que je puisse sortir de ce lit sans que tu me vois à poil. » Dis-je sèchement. « Je prendrais un grand café avec beaucoup de lait, sans sucre, et un Bagel avec de la crème de fromage, » Finis-je sur un ton méchant.

Il me sourit juste calmement. « C'est comme si c'était fait, Miss Bella. » Dit-il, la voix traînante. Je commençais à me sentir mal d'avoir été sèche avec lui, mais il avait un air détendu quand il sortit. « Je ne voudrais pas nuire à ta pudeur. » Plaisanta-t-il en partant. « Merci, Jasper. » Dis-je, doucement, à son dos qui s'éloignait, sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

« Pas de problème, ma puce. » Répondit-il sans me regarder. « Tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tu auras bu ton café, j'en suis sûr. » Dit-il quand il fut à la porte d'entrée. _Petit rigolo, R_épondis-je mentalement, plaçant ma tête entre mes mains.

Quel désastre. Au lieu de garder mes distances, je me suis retrouvée à entendre ses aveux, rester la nuit avec lui, baver sur sa main, et mater son cul ! Reprend-toi Bella, il est temps de se doucher. Il faut que je me bouge et que j'en finisse avec cette matinée pour que Jasper puisse faire ce qu'il veut et que je puisse retrouver mon sens d'auto-préservation.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et vit que mes vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur les meuble. Je regardai la cabine de douche aux multiples jets et soupirai. Trop bête que je n'ai pas assez de temps aujourd'hui pour lui rendre justice. Je me douchai rapidement, empruntant le gel douche musqué qui se trouvait là. L'odeur du savon de Jasper emplit la pièce et je me sentis plus détendue. Je gardai mes cheveux hors du jet d'eau au maximum, n'ayant pas envie de m'embêter à les sécher et à les coiffer. Je ne savais pas si Jasper avait un sèche-cheveux et je n'avais pas envie de fouiller dans sa salle de bain pour en trouver un.

Je remis les vêtements que j'avais hier et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés. Je fis le lit à la hâte, essayant d'éviter de me rappeler que je m'étais désespérément accrochée à la main de Jasper pendant que je dormais. Me souvenant que j'avais un élastique dans la poche de ma veste, j'allais dans la pièce de vie, essayant de me rappeler où Jasper l'avait rangée hier soir. J'étais réticente à ouvrir les portes des placards pour chercher, pendant qu'il n'était pas là, alors je regardai dans les tiroirs de la cuisine pour quelque chose qui pourrait servir à dompter mes cheveux.

Jasper avait sûrement acheté cet endroit meublé, parce qu'il y avait les ustensiles de base dans les tiroirs. Je débattais sur l'utilité d'un couteau à beurre pour tenir mes cheveux quand je tombai sur une paire de baguettes. Je remontai rapidement mes cheveux en une sorte de chignon quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je regardai Jasper entrer, poser un café et un sac en papier sur le bar.

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage, et je me demandais si ça le gênait ou s'il y était habitué. Ça me démangeait les doigts de les repousser sur le côté pour lui, et je me mis, mentalement, une claque pour être à nouveau en train de le mater. Je ne comprenais pas ma soudaine attirance pour lui. Comme tous les vampires, il était magnifique, mais j'étais tout le temps entouré de beaux mecs au boulot, et jamais je n'avais du mal à me concentrer comme ça.

C'était certainement parce que nous passions tout ce temps ensemble, à avoir des cœurs à cœurs, qui faisait que je commençais à prendre conscience de lui, physiquement. Je n'étais simplement pas habituer à passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec quelqu'un comme Jasper. Quelqu'en soit la cause, je devais rapidement la contenir. Ce n'était pas sain, pour moi, d'être obséder par quelqu'un qui était probablement déjà sur le point de sortir de ma vie, et je serai mortifiée s'il arrivait à percevoir quelques unes de mes émotions.

Je rentrai dans mon personnage de travail et espérai projeter plus d'assurance que je n'en ressentais. « Je me suis permise de me servir de tes baguettes, je me suis dis qu'elles ne te manqueraient pas. » Plaisantai-je, montrant mes cheveux. Il rit et haussa les épaules. « Bella, tu peux te servir de ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. Tout était déjà là, je suppose que les précédents propriétaires aimaient la cuisine chinoise. » Rigola-t-il, m'offrant le café du bar.

Je portai la tasse à mon nez et en savourai l'arôme avant de boire une gorgée. Le bon café méritait d'être savouré et je refusai de me dépêcher malgré mon impatience à partir d'ici. M'asseyant sur un tabouret de bar pour ouvrir le sac qu'il avait ramené, je trouvai le Bagel que j'avais commandé, parfaitement toasté. Je le levai vers Jasper en un signe silencieux de remerciements avant de l'attaquer.

« Alors qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il pendant que je mangeais. Je finis de mâcher et pris une longue gorgée de café avant de répondre. La vérité était que je détestais mes jours de repos. Il y avait trop d'heures inoccupées, ce qui voulait dire trop de temps pour se souvenir et trop de temps pour s'inquiéter du futur. « Pas grand-chose. J'ai quelques courses à faire cette après-midi, mais le reste de la journée est vide. » Dis-je calmement. « Peut-être que je resterai éveillée pour lire le reste du journal. » Dis-je plus vivement, tandis que le café commençait à faire son effet.

« Où est-ce que tu vas pour ton "casse-croûte" ? » Demandai-je sur un ton léger. Ses yeux brillèrent brièvement d'excitation. « Je vais essayer un nouvel endroit aujourd'hui. Je restais à Long Island, mais j'en ai marre des cerfs, et je suis peut-être en train de faire un trou dans leur population. » Admit-il, penaud. « Je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus au nord pour voir s'il y a une faune plus intéressante. »

« C'est bien Jasper. Tu sais, c'est important d'avoir une alimentation variée. » Dis-je sérieusement. Il éclata de rire face à ma mauvaise blague et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Sa joie devenait contagieuse, malgré mes tentatives de distance. Je reportai mon attention sur mon Bagel et finis les dernières bouchées.

Terminant mon café, je soupirai de contentement. « Fini. » Je rassemblai les déchets pour les jeter. « Allons-y, Whitlock. » Dis-je avec humour, alors que je m'éloignais de la poubelle derrière le bar. « D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu as caché mon manteau hier soir ? »

Je levai les yeux ciel en remarquant ma veste se balancer au bout d'un de ses doigts. Je m'avançai vers lui et pris ma veste, puis continuai mon chemin sans dire un mot. Je sortis par la porte d'entrée. Je sentis l'air bouger autour de moi et hoqueta, surprise, quand il apparut devant moi, arborant un sourire idiot sur la figure. C'était la première fois, depuis que nous nous étions croisés, qu'il se servait de ses véritables capacités, et le rappel de cette vitesse vampirique me coupa le souffle.

Tandis que j'essayais de réguler ma respiration, je notai à quel point il était proche, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien à reprendre mon souffle. Je remarquai la façon dont son t-shirt moulait sa poitrine, là où sa veste était ouverte, et je perçus une petite trace de son gel douche, réalisant que je sentais pareil. Je forçai une grosse bouffée d'air à l'intérieur de mes poumons et fermai les yeux, luttant pour retrouver le contrôle de mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pense à Jasper de cette façon.

Un air inquiet traversa son visage quand il vit ma réaction. « Merde, Bella, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. » Dit-il en passant distraitement la main dans son cou. Je saisis l'opportunité de sa mauvaise interprétation, contente d'avoir une excuse facile pour mon pathétique comportement humain. « Pas de problème, Jasper. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu peur, juste un peu surprise. »

Son visage se détendit et il se tourna pour fermer la porte. « Tant mieux, mais j'essayerai de faire plus attention. » Promit-il, tandis qu'il me devançait le long du couloir, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous descendîmes au garage en silence, mais heureusement, il n'y eut pas d'inconfort. Il ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour moi, souriant quand je levai les yeux au ciel. Il fut derrière le volant en un clin d'œil.

Il y avait la circulation du matin dans le centre, mais cela devint plus fluide dès que Jasper se dirigea vers mon quartier. Je me rendis compte que je m'habituais à nouveau à circuler en voiture, ne m'accrochant plus à la poignée à chaque fois que Jasper accélérait ou freinait.

Nous ne dîmes rien durant le trajet, mais il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers moi. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Me rappelant que j'avais décidé de m'en tenir à des choses superficielles, je me forçai à l'ignorer. Notre silence confortable commençait à devenir tendu, et je fus heureuse que nous soyons presque arrivés à mon immeuble.

Alors que nous tournions dans ma rue, il poussa un petit soupir, et ma détermination à faire comme si de rien n'était commençait à s'effriter. Visiblement, il voulait dire quelque chose et ça me semblait mal de ne pas en tenir compte, surtout après qu'il ait partagé tant de chose avec moi hier soir. Je grognai intérieurement et me mis à parler avant de changer d'avis.

« Crache le morceau, Jasper, »Dis-je sans colère. Il se tourna et me regarda avec surprise. « Il est clair que tu as quelque chose à dire, alors vas-y, » Continuai-je, le regard baissé.

Il arrêta la voiture devant mon immeuble, mais laissa le moteur tourner. Je vis sa main droite se déplacer lentement vers ma main gauche, et je levai les yeux vers lui. « Je peux, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, montrant la main d'un signe de tête. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais quelques fois, j'ai peur que tu ne t'enfuies si je pousse trop loin, » Avoua-t-il. « Je pense que ce que nous avons quand nous nous touchons aidera. Nous serons plus calme, comme ça, je n'insisterai pas trop et tu ne te refermeras pas sur toi-même. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais tendis la main vers lui. Nos doigts entrèrent en contact et le calme nous encercla. Mes doigts se refermèrent autour des siens instinctivement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer à la sensation de sa peau froide contre la mienne, au milieu de cette atmosphère sereine. Tournant la tête pour le regarder, je fus frappée par l'air détendu qu'il affichait, à ce moment-là. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur ambre, mais ils semblaient plus clairs, comme si une ombre avait disparu.

« Ok, maintenant, parle Jasper. » Répétai-je gentiment avec un petit sourire. Il hocha la tête et serra ma main. « Il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais dire, Bella. » Commença-t-il. « Mais je voudrais d'abord te dire merci pour hier soir. Je n'avais pas parlé de mon passé depuis longtemps, parce qu'en parler amène toujours de la culpabilité, mais avec toi, tout est mieux. Je sais que je suis toujours responsable de mes actes, mais je ne me sens plus bouffé par la honte. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. »Finit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Ses mots me coupèrent le souffle. Cette exquise et invincible créature, assise à côté de moi, avait eu besoin de quelque chose, et je la lui avais donnée sans même essayer. Je sentis la culpabilité grandir en moi à cause de la façon dont je le repoussai, pour mon propre bien, quand il avait, probablement, besoin d'un ami, autant que moi.

Je secouai légèrement la tête. « Tu peux me remercier si tu veux, mais je ne t'ai rien dit d'autre que la vérité. Maintenant, je suppose que tu n'as pas peur que je me sauve à cause d'un merci, alors quand est-ce qu'on en vient à la partie un peu plus envahissante ? » Demandai-je, regardant nos mains. Passant ma main libre sur ses doigts, j'attendais qu'il parle, appréciant la douceur de sa main froide.

Je levai la tête et vis qu'il regardait nos mains, je stoppai alors mon geste. J'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser, mais il parla en premier. « Non, ne t'arrête pas, » Dit-il rapidement. « J'ai juste été distrait par la sensation de chaleur de ta main. » Hochant la tête, je repris mes mouvements aléatoires sur nos doigts entremêlés.

« Alors, voilà le moment où je pousse un peu, Bella. » Dit-il à nouveau. « Je te demande juste une chance de finir avant que tu ne partes en courant. » Plaisanta-t-il. Ca tentative d'humour ne me fit pas rire, au lieu de ça, je lui fis signe de poursuivre. « Bella, j'espère que tu me laisseras revenir ce soir, après qu'il n'y ait plus de soleil. Je vais être inquiet pour toi toute l'après-midi, et pour être honnête, si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je surveillerai ton immeuble de l'extérieur. Je pourrais le faire sans te le dire, mais je n'ai pas envie de te mentir. » Il parla rapidement, comme s'il avait vraiment peur que je me sauve.

« Ca ne me dérange pas de surveiller de dehors, Bella, » Continua-t-il, « mais la vérité, c'est que j'apprécie vraiment ta compagnie, et j'espère que nous pourrons encore passer du temps ensemble. » Je soupirai, partagée entre mon envie de préserver ce cocon durement créé, et l'opportunité de profiter de la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Mon choix changea une centaine de fois durant les secondes qui précédèrent ma réponse.

« Récupère-moi ici quand tu pourras, Jasper. » Marmonnai-je, détournant le regard et retirant doucement ma main de la sienne. La sensation de calme s'évapora dès que le contact fut rompu, et ma décision de passer plus de temps avec Jasper vacilla. Je me forçai à réfréner mon envie de l'éviter et le regardai.

Ses yeux ambrent billaient presque tandis que je notai son sourire soulagé. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que je le rendais heureux, bien que je fus plutôt surprise qu'il aime autant passer du temps avec moi. Il avait toujours eu l'air d'être une personne solitaire, à Forks, mais plus nous passions du temps ensemble, et plus je me demandais à quel point cette solitude était de plein gré.

Je me secouai un peu et bougeai pour ouvrir la porte. « Ok, Glitter Boy, » Le taquinai-je. « Bouge tes fesses avant que le soleil arrive et que tu provoques un incident. » Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, elle me fut arrachée de la main, et je hoquetai de stupeur quand je le vis pencher vers moi, pour m'aider à sortir.

« J'espère que tu as vérifié que personne ne regardait. » Réussis-je à dire tandis qu'il m'aidait à me mettre debout. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis juste tes instructions, Bella. Tu m'as dit de me bouger les fesses. » Dit-il impassible, tout en marchant vers l'immeuble.

« Tu n'as pas à me raccompagner, Jasper. Ta voiture va probablement être volée, et tu vas te retrouver coincé à l'intérieur, un jour de soleil, sans casse-croûte. » Le prévins-je quand nous montions les escaliers. Il secoua tristement la tête. « Bella, je vais me faire du souci pour toi, tout le temps que je serai parti. Le moins que je puisse faire, est de m'assurer que tu rentres dans ton appartement sans problème. » Il soupira alors que nous approchions de ma porte.

J'étais touchée par sa préoccupation, mais mon côté indépendant me titilla à ses mots. « Quelle chochotte, » Dis-je sèchement. « C'est un jour à risque minimum, pour moi. Le soleil va bien bientôt sortir, donc même si Victoria est dans le coin, elle sera coincée à l'intérieur. » Je tournai la clé dans la serrure. « Mes chances de survie sont assez bonnes cette après-midi, même sans ta _protection_. » Dis-je, moqueuse.

Il ne répondit pas, et dans ce silence, j'eus honte des mes mots durs. Je baissai les yeux sur le sol et me forçai à parler, bien que mon réel désir fût de passer cette porte et de fuir loin des complications que causait Jasper. « Je suis désolée. » Murmurai-je. « Tu ne mérites pas ça. C'est dur pour moi. » Je haussai les épaules et me tournai vers lui.

Il tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. « C'est bon, Bella. » Dit-il doucement. « Je ne me laisse pas effrayer facilement. » Il poussa la porte pour moi. « Il va falloir que tu fasses plus que m'insulter pour que je parte d'ici. » Finit-il avec ironie.

« Je serai de retour après que le soleil soit assez bas pour que je n'attire pas l'attention. » Dit-il, tournant en direction des escaliers. « Je te verrai à ce moment-là, alors. » Répondis-je. « Amuse-toi bien sur ton nouveau terrain de chasse. » Chuchotai-je tout en fermant la porte et en m'appuyant contre, me sentant soudain épuisée.

« Retour honteux ce matin, Bella ? » Je revins à la réalité, surprise par le son de la voix d'Andy. Il se tenait vers le comptoir de la cuisine, fourrant dans une enveloppe, ce qui semblait être une grosse liasse de billets. Il remarqua que je regardais l'argent et se dépêcha de finir. « Bella, il vaut mieux que ce truc là reste dans le dossier "pas de questions, et n'en parle pas". » Dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

J'étais surprise par son attitude ce matin. Nous passions souvent de longues périodes sans trop se parler, mais nous étions toujours aimables, et d'habitude, il était plutôt sympa avec moi. « Ce n'est pas un retour honteux quand le mec te raccompagne à la porte, Andy. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ça. Je me suis juste endormie pendant un film, et j'ai préféré dormir là-bas plutôt qu'il me ramène en voiture ici. Je t'ai laissé un mot, _papa_, alors arrête de faire comme si j'avais loupé le couvre-feu. » Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je vis ses minuscules pupilles et la façon dont il semblait être à fleur de peau, et soupirai. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà défoncé. « Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Le demandai-je et avançant dans la cuisine.

Il me regarda un moment avant de se tourner brusquement et prit sa veste. « Stop, Bella. Ce n'est pas un moment facile pour moi. » Marmonna-t-il, allant vers la porte. Il partit sans un autre mot fermant la porte et la verrouillant derrière lui.

_Génial, une autre complication_, pensai-je en allant dans ma chambre. Je retirai mes vêtements d'hier et enfilai un jogging confortable. Malgré ma bonne nuit et mon inquiétude pour Andy, j'étais épuisée et une sieste me faisait de l'œil. Je m'enveloppai dans mes nombreuses couvertures et fut endormie avant que la tête ne touche l'oreiller.

**JPOV**

Remontant dans la voiture, je mis le contact avec un petit sourire. Je commençais à m'habituer à sourire plus souvent depuis que j'avais retrouvé Bella, vendredi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je m'étais senti seul, mais être avec Bella me rappelait combien il était agréable de communiquer avec d'autres personnes régulièrement. Même si ses réactions chaudes et froides m'embrouillaient, j'aimais l'élément de surprise qu'elle apportait dans ma vie.

Je conduisis en direction du pont George Washington, slalomant entre les véhicules plus lents. J'avais hâte d'aller chasser quelques carnivores, et n'avais pas envie d'attendre dans la circulation. Alors que je traversais le pont pour aller vers les Catskills (chaîne de montagnes), je me repassai les événements d'hier soir et de ce matin.

Suivre les émotions de Bella s'avérait difficile sans mes capacités développées, mais j'apprenais petit à petit à lire les expressions de son visage et son langage corporel. J'étais encore surpris par la façon dont elle avait tenu ma main quand nous avions marché vers le restaurant. Elle avait semblé si à l'aise la nuit dernière, que sa mauvaise humeur du matin m'avait interpelé. Elle avait été si calme et tolérante face à mon passé, mais ce matin, elle l'était nettement moins.

J'étais soulagé qu'elle ait accepté de me laisser revenir ce soir. J'avais été inquiet qu'elle s'énerve quand je lui avais dit que je voulais assurer ses arrières, mais ça s'était passé mieux que je ne l'avais espéré. J'étais sûr que le calme, dû à notre contact, avait influencé sa décision. Je n'avais toujours pas d'explication pour ce phénomène, mais j'en étais reconnaissant, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait me bloquer l'accès à ses émotions.

Sa réaction, face à ma remarque concernant le fait que je la raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte, avait été si volatile que j'avais sentis, un court instant, sa colère se déverser sur moi, avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. Elle semblait contrer mon don en minimisant ses émotions. J'arrivais à percevoir un bref flash de ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était contrariée, mais cela disparaissait toujours quand elle se reprenait.

Ses excuses, non attendues, m'avaient plus surpris que son accès de colère. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que ça avait coûté à sa fierté, de s'éloigner de l'image de la fille forte qu'elle se donnait, autant pour elle que pour les autres. Ses expériences l'avaient endurcie, mais j'apprenais qu'elle était toujours cette personne douce, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Le ciel couvert commençait à se dégager quand je trouvai l'entrée du parc national que je cherchais. Je garai la voiture, puis pris le sentier pour préserver les apparences. Après quelques pas, je déviai du chemin, espérant sentir l'odeur d'un puma. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui, à cause du temps ensoleillé, mais j'avais de la chance.

Repérant l'odeur, je la suivis loin dans la forêt, trouvant la proie dans une petite clairière. C'était un beau mâle, pas encore tout à fait mature. Je l'approchai en silence, vu que je n'avais pas assez de temps pour un combat. Il me sentit à la dernière seconde et essaya de s'échapper, mais je l'attrapai rapidement et le tuai. Je me nourris en vitesse, puis fis en sorte que sa mort paraisse naturelle. Les charognards s'empresseraient de masquer les évidences, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'être trop prudent.

Je retournai vers la voiture à vitesse vampirique, remarquant que les nuages commençaient à faiblir. Faisant la route vers Manhattan, je savourai la sensation de conduire une Porsche de la façon dont elle devait être conduite. J'entrai dans mon immeuble juste au moment où quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les gratte-ciel qui m'entouraient.

Je secouai la tête, me disant que ça avait été juste. J'allais devoir faire plus attention au temps, maintenant que Bella était là. Je détestais le fait que le soleil m'empêcherait, quelques fois, de la protéger, mais elle avait raison, Victoria en serait réduite au même sort.

Je me connectai pour vérifier mes mails et fut heureux de voir qu'un rapport de Jenks m'attendait. Je savais qu'il m'appellerait plus tard pour voir s'il y avait de nouvelles instructions, mais j'avais aussi hâte de voir ce qu'il avait découvert. Je parcourus rapidement le rapport de Jenks, soulagé de ce que je lisais.

Les enquêtes sur la mort de la famille de Bella et sur sa disparition n'avaient rien donné. La police avait soumis l'hypothèse de quelqu'un, arrêté par Charlie, qui aurait cherché à se venger, mais c'était peu vraisemblable. Un des enquêteurs avait noté de parler avec le petit ami de Bella, vu que sa famille était parti peu de temps avant le meurtre. Toutefois, après avoir interrogé les camarades de classe de Bella, il en était sorti que ça ne valait pas le coup de pousser plus loin. Au dire de tous, Edward et Bella avaient été heureux, et les Cullen étaient bien trop respectés pour être accusés à la légère.

Au final, les enquêteurs en avaient conclu que Bella avait été enlevée et tuée peu de temps après. Il avait été décrété que l'accident de voiture de Renée et Phil était une terrible coïncidence. Rien de plus n'était envisagé sur aucun des cas.

J'étais fier de Bella pour s'être aussi bien cachée. Elle avait si peu de ressources à sa disposition, mais elle avait construit une parfaite disparition. Fermant le document, je souris quand mon téléphone vibra. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran et répondis.

« Timing impeccable, Jenks. Je viens juste de finir de lire le rapport que vous m'avez envoyé. »Dis-je en guise de bonjour. « J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, M. Whitlock. » Répondit-il, mielleux.

« Avez-vous d'autres instructions à ce sujet ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Je souris en l'imaginant voir le signe dollar danser dans sa tête.

« En fait, oui, Jenks. J'ai besoin que vous créiez une identité pour Isabel Sanders. » Lui dis-je, épelant le nom. « Elle aura besoin d'une carte d'identité, bien entendu, mais aussi d'un numéro de sécurité sociale. Elle aura aussi besoin d'un diplôme universitaire et de quelques avis d'imposition, mais ça peut attendre pour le moment. »

Je réalisai que ce serait assez dur de faire accepter, à Bella, mon aide pour la carte d'identité, encore moins pour les diplômes, mais je prévoyais de m'y préparer. Jenks me répéta les instructions et me dit qu'il s'y mettait immédiatement. Je terminai l'appel et allai reposer le téléphone quand il vibra à nouveau.

Je soupirai en voyant le numéro. Je ne répondis pas, renvoyant l'appel sur la messagerie. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il y eut un bip indiquant l'arrivée d'un texto. Je grognai et ouvris le message. _Décroche Whitlock. _Le téléphone se remit à vibrer avant même que je n'ai fini de lire. Énervé, je pressai la touche répondre et me préparai à prendre l'appel.

« Où est l'urgence, Peter ? »Dis-je sèchement dans le téléphone. « Holà, soldat. » Répondit-il de sa voix traînante. « Aucune urgence, je perçois juste quelques mauvaises ondes autour de toi, et je me suis dit que j'allais vérifier. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à son accent exagéré. Peter pouvait parler aussi normalement que moi, mais il reprenait toujours l'accent dès que lui et Charlotte allaient dans le sud.

« Je vais bien, Peter. Considère que tu as vérifié et laisse-moi poursuivre ma journée. » Grognai-je. « Alors tu ne vas pas me dire qui est la tornade du passé, » Pleurnicha-t-il. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. Maudit Peter, son sixième sens et son flair pour les ragots.

« Non, Pete, pas encore. »Soupirai-je. « Pas de blague, c'est sérieux. Je t'en dirai plus quand les choses seront un peu plus à plat, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle, pas encore. » Dis-je vigoureusement, espérant qu'il comprendrait la sincérité de ma demande.

« Ok, Major, » Répondit-il. « Je vais rester en arrière pour le moment, mais j'attends des détails, la prochaine fois qu'on se parlera. » Avertit-il. « Char et moi allons en Russie pour des petites vacances, mais nous espérons avoir des nouvelles quand nous serons de retour, d'ici un mois et quelques. » Finit-il.

« Ouais, Peter, ça me va. D'ici là, je devrais pouvoir t'expliquer. » J'espérai que ma réponse soit la vérité. « Ok, on garde le contact. Reste loin des ennuis, je pense que tu vas voir plus de visages du passé. » Dit-il, évasivement, avant de raccrocher.

Je frottai mon visage, content que Peter n'ait pas trop insisté. Je voulais vraiment une chance d'être dans une meilleure position avec Bella, avant que Peter ne vienne fourrer son nez dans l'histoire. Je souris à l'idée d'une rencontre entre Peter et Bella. Ce devrait être intéressant si jamais ça se produisait. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle en penserait, et il n'y avait pas moyen que je le laisse interférer sans la permission de Bella.

Le reflet du soleil sur ma peau de marbre m'attira l'œil. Stupide peau brillante. Pour la millionième fois, je me demandais quel avantage révolutionnaire pouvait avoir ce scintillement. Je décidai de prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de l'odeur du félin, qui persistait après ma chasse.

Quand j'entrai dans la douche, je fus frappé par l'odeur de Bella et de mon gel douche. L'odeur musquée fit apparaître, dans ma tête, des images de Bella en train de se laver, sans que je ne le commande. Je me forçai à penser à autre chose, rapidement. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, était de commencer à fantasmer sur Bella. J'étais sûr que si elle pensait que j'avais des vues sur elle, elle partirait en courant sans se retourner.

Après ma douche, j'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt gris à manches longues. Je retournai dans le salon et pris un livre au hasard pour tuer le temps, avant de passer prendre Bella. Je ne lui avais pas menti quand, ce matin, je lui avais dit que j'appréciais sa compagnie.

Elle avait un sens de l'humour bien affûté et je ne savais jamais ce qu'elle allait bien pourvoir dire. Ses réactions me surprenaient sans cesse. Elle riait quand je pensais qu'elle aller crier, et je ne savais jamais ce qui allait l'énerver. Sa personnalité était un mystère, mais j'aimais devoir apprendre à la connaître.

Je m'obligeai à retourner à mon livre, et finalement, le temps commença à défiler. Alors que le soleil faiblissait peu à peu, je souris et posai mon livre. Regardant par la fenêtre, je fus content de voir qu'il était assez tard pour que je puisse récupérer Bella sans causer d'incident. Je pris mes clés de voiture et me rendis au garage, le sourire aux lèvres.

Me garant devant son immeuble, à mon emplacement habituel, je croisai mentalement les doigts pour ma voiture, puis entrai à l'intérieur. Bella répondit rapidement après que j'eus frappé. Je me rendis compte, immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage était rouge et ses cils étaient humides. Son cœur tapait et elle tremblait presque sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Demandai-je en entrant vite dans l'appartement. Sans réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne résista pas, en fait, elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine, un instant. Je fermai les yeux, sentant la chaleur de son corps et inhalant sa douce odeur. Je grimaçai mentalement, notant que son odeur était un peu différente. Ce n'était pas de l'alcool ni des drogues, mais quelque chose avait altéré l'odeur de son sang.

« Ce n'est rien, Jasper. » Soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder. « Il se passe quelque chose avec Andy, et il s'est comporté comme un vrai connard. » Dit-elle tristement, m'entraînant par la main, dans l'appartement.« Quand je suis rentrée ce matin, il a joué au con, et en partant cette après-midi, il a vraiment été dur. » Je fronçai les sourcils en pensant qu'il l'avait blessée.

« Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait contrariée, Bella. » Dis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne pour dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Elle haussa les épaules. « Quel est le programme de ce soir ? » Dit-elle sur ton enjoué qui sonnait faux. « Je pensais te laisser décider, Bella. » Répondis-je, haussant les épaules. « Ici, chez moi, un film…Peu importe ce que tu aies envie de faire. » Ajoutai-je en la regardant.

Elle réfléchit un moment, mordillant sa lèvre. « Il n'y a qu'à retourner chez toi. »Finit-elle par répondre. « J'ai envie de sortir d'ici, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour du pop-corn. »

Elle marcha vers sa chambre et parla par-dessus son épaule. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre un ou deux trucs, au cas où je m'endorme à nouveau. »

« Prend ton temps, Bella. » Répondis-je gentiment. Je détestais la voir si contrariée et je me demandais ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Andy pour la mettre dans cet état. J'allai m'appuyer contre le comptoir de la cuisine en l'attendant.

Je remarquai qu'un gros sachet plastique était sur le point de tomber et je tendis le bras pour le repousser. En le bougeant, je vis qu'il était rempli de seringues neuves. Je supposai qu'elles étaient à Andy et me demandai pourquoi il ne les avait pas rangées.

Bella sortit de sa chambre avec son sac à dos et me vit regarder dans le sachet. Elle me regarda bizarrement, et je réalisai que j'avais l'air de fouiner. « Désolé, Bella. Le sac était en train de tomber alors je l'ai décalé. » Commençai-je à expliquer. Elle secoua la tête et me fit un tout petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, Jasper, » Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. « Je suppose que c'est équitable vu que j'ai fouillé dans toute ta cuisine. » Son sourire s'effaça quand elle poursuivit. « J'aurais juste aimé qu'il les prennent avec lui. Je les récupère dans un centre médical pour lui, mais il n'a pas pris ce que je lui avais amené aujourd'hui. »

Elle hésita un court instant puis pris le sac. « Je vais l'accrocher à la poignée de sa porte. » Dit-elle fermement, marchant vers sa chambre. Elle revint rapidement et enfila sa veste. Son geste fit que son odeur flotta jusqu'à moi. Je grimaçai en remarquant à nouveau la différence. Elle vit mon expression et haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Demanda-t-elle hâtivement. Je lui souris, rassurant.

« Non, c'est juste que tu sens différemment, et je n'arrive pas à trouver pourquoi. » Avouai-je. Elle eut l'air confus et tourna la tête pour sentir ses cheveux. Je ris doucement en la corrigeant. « Non pas ton odeur extérieure, ton odeur naturelle. » Essayai-je d'expliquer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir. « Quoi ? » Demandai-je, amusé. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je et elle rougit d'avantages. Elle hocha la tête et se baissa pour prendre son sac à dos. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est Bella, tu dois me le dire, ça me rend dingue de me poser des questions ! »

Elle me regarda et poussa un profond soupir. « Une chance que tu laisses tomber ? »Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « Pas après que tu en aies fait toute une histoire, ma puce. » Plaisantai-je. Elle souffla de frustration. « J'ai reçu une injection aujourd'hui, Jasper. C'est sûrement ce que tu sens. » Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris.

« Quel genre d'injection Bella ? Tu es malade ? » Demandai-je, inquiet, bien que n'ayant remarqué aucun symptôme de maladie. « Non, je ne suis pas malade. C'est un contraceptif, ok ? Tu sens probablement les hormones. » Avoua-t-elle. « C'est juste au cas où, tu vois ? » Elle parla à voix basse, frottant son épaule droite. Je perçus l'odeur d'un pansement, et réalisai que ce devait l'endroit où elle avait été piquée.

« Au cas où quoi, Bella ? »Demandai-je, doucement. Elle baissa le regard sans répondre, et je réalisai qu'elle voulait dire au cas où elle aurait besoin de coucher, encore une fois, pour avoir un abri ou de l'argent.

Je levai son menton pour regarder son visage. « Bella, j'espère que tu veux dire que c'est au cas où tu rencontrerais quelqu'un. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun autre _cas_ dont tu doives t'inquiéter. » Insistai-je. « Je comprends que tu n'aies pas encore de raison de me faire confiance, Bella. Mais il faut que tu saches que tu ne te retrouveras plus jamais dans une situation qui t'obligerait à faire ce choix. » Dis-je fermement.

Elle s'éloigna de mes mains et secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas en être certain. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Des coups durs arrivent. Des gens meurent, partent, » Continua-t-elle avec colère. « Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, peu importe à quel point tu le veux. »

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, sachant que j'aurais besoin d'une dose de calme pour qu'elle écoute. « Je ne veux pas contrôler ta vie, Bella. » Dis-je avec honnêteté. « Mais maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, je vais faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus à faire ce choix. Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. » J'espérai qu'elle puisse sentir la sincérité de mes mots.

Elle me regarda, silencieusement, les yeux colériques. « C'est beaucoup de temps, toujours, Jasper. » Finit-elle par sortir, les dents serrées. Je pus dire que la discussion était terminée quand elle s'éloigna de moi et qu'elle mit son sac sur ses épaules. Je décidai de laisser tomber pour le moment. Je finirai par lui prouver qu'elle avait tord, mais je n'avais pas besoin de gagner ce combat ce soir.

« Sortons d'ici, Bella. » Dis-je gentiment. Elle hocha simplement la tête et me suivit jusqu'à la porte. Nous roulâmes jusqu'à mon immeuble sans parler, mais son silence n'avait rien d'hostile. Nous nous rendîmes chez un traiteur où Bella prit un sandwich, elle le mangea rapidement le temps de revenir chez moi.

La guidant dans l'appartement, je pris son sac de ses épaules. « Je vais juste mettre ça dans la chambre, tu peux choisir un film si tu veux. » Lui dis-je, allant vers ma chambre. Elle commença à chercher parmi les films à La Demande, et quand je revins, elle avait chois la version la plus récente d'orgueil et Préjugés.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » Dit-elle en entendant mes pas. « Je n'ai pas encore vu cette version, mais j'en ai eu envie dès sa sortie en salle. » Admit-elle doucement. « C'est bon, Bella. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. »

Je fus surpris quand je la vis se lever et aller dans la chambre. Je l'entendis se déplacer dans la salle de bain et changer de vêtements. J'étais content qu'elle prévoie de rester ici, cette fois encore. Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé quand le film commença. Elle prit doucement ma main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant la chaleur et le calme nous envelopper.

Le film se poursuivait, et Bella se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Elle finit par soupirer et se blottit contre moi. Je la relevai, glissai un coussin sur mes genoux et le repositionnai dessus. « Je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes froid. » Murmurai-je quand elle se plaignit en marmonnant. J'imaginai qu'être allongé sur moi devait être semblable à se blottir contre une statue, mais ça avait l'air de lui plaire.

Quand le film fut terminé, Bella m'entraîna par la main, dans la chambre. Elle se tourna pour me regarder, sa question très claire dans ses yeux. « Je vais rester Bella. Va te préparer, je vais chercher un livre. » Elle hocha la tête et j'allai chercher un truc à lire.

Nous passâmes la nuit l'un contre l'autre, comme la nuit précédente, et aucun cauchemar ne vint la perturber. Je terminai mon livre tôt dans la soirée, mais j'aimais écouter sa respiration régulière. Je m'habituais rapidement aux sons et aux odeurs qu'amenait Bella dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer pouvoir la convaincre de me laisser rester de manière plus permanente. Ça allait être difficile, mais ça en vaudrait la peine si elle acceptait.

* * *

Moi je dis qu'il y en a une qui a des nuits bien agréables... Veinarde!

A bientôt pour la suite

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em

**PS : pour les lectrices de Saving Bella, je tiens à vous rassurer, je n'a rien abandonné, le prochain chapitre est parti en correction donc vous l'aurez dans le courant de la semaine pro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je voudrais juste à nouveau vous remercier pour votre fidélité et tous vos gentils petits mots que je reçois à chaque chapitre.**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything : Chapitre 7**

**BPOV**

Je fredonnai en terminant ma douche. Jasper venait de me déposer chez moi et était parti chasser pour l'après-midi. Cela faisait deux semaines que Jasper s'était montré au club, et nous nous voyions chaque jour.

Nous commencions à tomber dans une sorte de routine. Les soirs de travail, Jasper venait me chercher et m'escortait jusqu'au club. Il restait là jusqu'à ce j'ai fini, ce qui agaçait le patron. Après le travail, il me raccompagnait chez lui ou chez moi. J'avais insisté pour retourner à mon appartement quelques fois, mais celui de Jasper était bien plus près, et il était dur de résister à l'envie d'aller là-bas après une longue nuit passée debout.

Je passai la nuit seule dans le lit de Jasper, à moins que je ne fasse un cauchemar. Je m'étais forcée à dormir sans tenir sa main pour ne pas devenir trop dépendante, mais après un mauvais rêve, je ne pouvais pas résister au confort qu'il me procurait.

Les matins, Jasper me déposait chez moi pour aller chasser, et pour que je puisse faire quelques trucs de mon côté. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas me laisser seule, mais il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop m'embêter avec ça.

Je séchai mes cheveux, les froissant légèrement. Une fois secs, et comme je m'ennuyais, je me mis à faire quelques tresses, pour passer le temps. Je les serrai bien puis les enroulai en petits macarons près de la racine des cheveux, mais laissait néanmoins des petites pointes s'en échapper. Je vérifiai mon reflet et décidai que j'aimais bien l'effet créé. Ça ferait beaucoup de travail, mais ça rendrait bien une fois terminé.

Cela me prit une bonne heure pour faire toute la tête, mais il me restait encore quelques heures avant que Jasper ne vienne me chercher. J'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir indiquant le retour d'Andy. Soupirant, j'essayais de décider si je devais aller le voir ou rester cacher dans ma chambre. Il était tellement bizarre depuis qu'il avait appris mon passé. Un jour il se comportait normalement avec moi, un autre jour il était carrément grossier.

Je n'avais pas encore essayé de lui parler de son comportement, mais j'allais devoir aborder le problème, tôt ou tard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer méchant envers les autres, et la raison de ce changement dans son attitude était un mystère. Il passait de plus en plus de temps dehors, et je pouvais compter le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu sobre, depuis notre grosse discussion, sur les doigts d'une main. Son comportement commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter, mais c'était difficile de me forcer à le confronter.

Décidant d'aller tâter le terrain, j'allais au salon pour voir comment il était aujourd'hui. Il était avachi sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Il était encore plus mal en point que d'habitude, et il était clair qu'il avait perdu du poids cette dernière semaine. M'éclaircissant la voix, je marchai jusqu'au fauteuil. « Pas de danger si je m'assois aujourd'hui, où est-ce que je dois aller me cacher ? »

« T'inquiète pas B, je me sens trop bien pour me disputer aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il lentement, les yeux fermés. Il avait du prendre une sorte de décontractant, mais au moins, son humeur était meilleure. Les quelques dernières fois où je l'avais vu, il était nerveux et agité, m'aboyait dessus et quittait la pièce.

Me glissant dans le fauteuil, je cherchai un sujet de conversation assez léger pour commencer. « Est-ce que tu as remarqué qu'il faisait beaucoup plus chaud ici, dernièrement ? Je suppose que quelqu'un a fini par réparer la chaudière ou je ne sais quoi. » Lâchai-je au hasard. Il ouvrit un œil, apercevant ma coiffure pour la première fois.

Il siffla longuement, mais je ne savais pas s'il aimait ou s'il se moquait de moi. « Sacré coiffure, Izzy. Tu fais ressortir ton côté punk ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Ouèp, j'ai pensé essayer quelque chose de différent. Peut-être que j'aurais de meilleurs pourboires. » Répondis-je, pleine d'espoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je vais y aller vraiment fort sur le maquillage des yeux, et… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, le voyant refermer les yeux, ne s'intéressant visiblement plus au sujet qu'était mon apparence. « Ça rend bien, Bella. Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi pour le maquillage. » Marmonna-t-il, somnolant. Son parler était mâché et il avait l'air à peine conscient.

« Andy, tu me fais peur. Tu consommes de plus en plus et tu n'es jamais à la maison. Je m'inquiète pour toi. » Ma voix trembla légèrement tandis que j'exprimais ma préoccupation.

« Ne gaspille pas ton énergie à te faire du souci pour moi, Izzy. Je n'en vaut pas la peine. » Murmura-t-il tout en glissant plus bas dans le canapé, roulant à l'opposé de moi.

Réalisant que la discussion était clairement terminée, je soupirai et me levai. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas "réparer" Andy, mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui l'entraînait sur ce chemin autodestructeur.

Décidant de passer du temps sur un problème que je pouvais résoudre, j'allai dans ma chambre. Le chauffage marchait tellement mieux que je n'avais plus besoin d'autant de couvertures sur mon lit. Je me mis à plier l'amas de couches usées que j'utilisais depuis que le temps s'était refroidi. Cette tâche accomplie, je réfléchis pour trouver de quoi passer le temps.

Me rappelant de l'apparence maigrichonne d'Andy, je décidai de sortir lui acheter un sandwich. Jasper insistait pour payer mes repas quand nous étions ensemble, j'avais donc plein de liquide pour prendre quelque chose pour Andy. Je savais que Jasper ne serais pas très content que je sorte alors que le ciel était couvert, mais je ne supportais plus de rester dans l'appartement.

Je pris ma veste et m'avançai vers la porte. Quand je sortis dehors, le vent me coupa presque en deux, je pris alors une allure rapide en direction du traiteur, regardant les gens autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait des cheveux rouges vifs. Il y avait quelques petits magasins de vêtements sur le chemin, et j'admirai certaines tenues dans les vitrines en passant devant.

J'allais bientôt avoir besoin d'investir dans quelques vêtements. Mes affaires de travail étaient en bon état, mais mes habits de tous les jours étaient en train de dépérir. Depuis que Jasper était là, je sortais beaucoup plus souvent, mais je commençais à être en manque de tenues décentes à porter en public. Heureusement, grâce au fait qu'il prenait en charge la plupart de mes dépenses, mon budget fringues augmentait.

Alors que j'approchais du traiteur, je pensais à quel point, voir Jasper, devenait de plus en plus un besoin. Il était de plus en plus difficile de garder mes distances, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le toucher devenait addictif, et parfois, je devais presque m'asseoir sur mes mains pour m'empêcher de tendre la main vers lui, inutilement. Une partie de l'attraction venait de l'agréable calme causé par notre contact, mais si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je devais admettre qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Le contact physique avait été absent de ma vie depuis que j'avais fui Forks, et il était dur de m'abstenir de toucher Jasper maintenant qu'il était là. Quand j'avais un coup au moral et que je tendais la main vers lui, j'essayais de faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas trop important, me limitant à tenir sa main, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Je m'asseyais d'abord à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais à la fin de la soirée, je me retrouvais presque toujours blottie contre lui. C'était comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps me poussaient vers lui, et quand nous nous touchions enfin, c'était comme si la dernière pièce du puzzle venait de s'imbriquer.

Hier soir, alors que j'étais lovée contre lui, durant notre habituel film après que j'aie mangé, je m'étais surprise à jouer avec ses cheveux, passant mes doigts dans ses longues mèches soyeuses. Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier, se laissant aller contre moi, mais j'avais été horrifiée par mon manque de contrôle. Ma tête me criait d'arrêter, mais je n'arrivais pas à stopper mes doigts.

Il avait quasiment été impossible de me détacher de lui pour aller me coucher. Le sommeil avait mis du temps à venir, puis il avait rapidement été interrompu par des cauchemars. Jasper m'avait réveillée quand le premier cri avait franchi mes lèvres, me berçant doucement et fredonnant. Après m'être calmée, il m'avait remise sous la couette, gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je m'étais rendormie, avec la sensation réconfortante de ses doigts passant doucement dans mes cheveux.

Revenant au présent, je commandai un sandwich jambon/fromage pour Andy, et un sandwich bœuf/pain de seigle pour moi. Je grognai légèrement contre la fille derrière la caisse qui fixait mes cheveux. D'accord, ça sortait un peu de l'ordinaire, mais il fallait qu'elle s'en remette. On était à New York, et ma coiffure était plutôt sobre comparée à certaines monstruosités qu'on pouvait voir. Quand ma commande fut prête, je pris deux sodas et payai, repoussant la tentation de faire des grimaces à la caissière.

Pressée d'échapper au froid, je rapportai tout à l'appartement. Je savourai l'air chaud qui m'accueillit en entrant doucement et allai voir Andy. Il était toujours allongé sur le canapé, mais il commençait à s'agiter. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt se lever pour aller chercher son prochain fixe, je décidai alors de le réveiller.

Je me penchai et secouai son bras gentiment. « Andy, debout. Je nous ai acheté à manger. » Dis-je fermement. « Va t'en, Izzy. Je n'ai pas faim. » Grogna-t-il dans le coussin. « Dommage, » Dis-je d'une voix chantante. « J'ai acheté un jambon/fromage, ton préféré. » Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais commença à bouger, alors j'étalai les sandwiches sur la table du salon.

Nous mangeâmes en silence et je finis la première. Je fis une boule avec mon papier d'emballage et le lui jetai dessus. Il atterrit pile entre ses yeux ce qui lui fit recracher son soda par le nez. « Putain, Bella, ça fait mal. » Gémit-il, toussant et crachant. « Désolée, Andy, j'étais sûre que j'allais rater ! » Hoquetai-je, incapable de me retenir de rire. Il finit par se reprendre et me gratifia d'un vrai sourire, le premier depuis des semaines.

« Il n'y a que toi pour atteindre ta cible en essayant de la manquer, Bella. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et avala la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. « C'est bon de te voir sourire. » Dis-je tendrement. « Ca me manquait. » Il regarda au loin et haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Bella ? Je suis désolé que ma vie soit pourrie, » Répondit-il sur la défensive. « Je ne juge pas, Andy. » Le rassurai-je. « Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis inquiète, et que je suis là si tu as besoin. » Dis-je en me levant et allant dans ma chambre.

« Merci, Izzy B. » Sa réponse fut si basse que je l'entendis à peine, mais elle me fit me sentir mieux. Au moins j'avais saisis l'opportunité de lui dire que j'étais inquiète. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre que je puisse faire, à moins qu'il ne vienne à moi. Ayant la sensation d'avoir un poids en moins sur les épaules, j'allais vers mon placard pour prendre ma tenue de travail pour ce soir.

Il était temps de finir de me préparer pour le boulot. Je voulais être totalement prête avant que Jasper ne vienne me chercher, pour pouvoir voir sa réaction face à mon look. Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur mes "vêtements de travail", mais quelques uns de mes choix les plus dénudés avaient gagné de longs sifflets appréciatifs, quand il les avait vus. Qu'il pense que je pouvais porter ces tenues étriquées me faisait me sentir bien. Une attitude assurée était cruciale vu que je travaillais à moitié nue, mais au fond de moi, j'étais encore pleine d'insécurités.

Je choisis de mettre un t-shirt à manche longues résille par-dessus mon soutien-gorge push-up noir. Par-dessus, j'enfilai un robe moulante qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses. Des collants résilles était recouverts jusqu'aux genoux par des bottes noires à grosses semelles pour compléter l'effet. Je pris ma trousse de maquillage et me rendis à la salle de bain pour terminer mes préparatifs. Je mis une ombre à paupière gris foncé et l'accentuai avec un trait épais d'eyeliner au-delà du coin des yeux. Un épais mascara pailleté recouvrait mes cils. J'appliquai un rouge à lèvre neutre ne voulant pas trop exagérer.

L'étrangère dans le miroir me fit rire. La tenue en elle-même n'avait rien d'inhabituelle pour le travail, mais combiné à la coiffure et au maquillage, j'avais l'air "féroce", comme Andy l'avait fait remarqué tout à l'heure. Souriant en m'imaginant en serveuse punk rock, je retournai dans ma chambre attendre Jasper.

Je pris l'un des magazines qu'il avait amené la semaine dernière. Il avait commencé à venir avec des petits cadeaux à quelques jours d'intervalle. Ce n'était jamais quelque chose de cher, et c'était toujours quelque chose qui embellissait mes journées. J'appréciais vraiment le geste, mais ça commençait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je savais que je me reposais sur lui déjà plus que je ne le devrais, et ça ne semblait pas bien d'accepter autant de cadeaux, même s'ils étaient petits.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Jasper frappant à la porte. Pressée d'avoir son avis sur ma tenue, je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte. Andy était assis au bord du canapé et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant ses yeux ronds qui découvraient ma tenue. « La-ferme. » Le grondai-je avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se moqua de moi tandis que j'ouvrais la porte de façon théâtrale, révélant le visage de Jasper.

Je regardai ses yeux parcourir mon corps, examinant mon apparence. Son expression était neutre, je le fixai, un sourcil relevé, attendant son évaluation. Il finit par sourire et siffla longuement. « Putain Bella, quelle tenue ! Quelle est l'occasion spéciale ce soir ? »

Lui souriant en retour, je le tirai à l'intérieur. Je tournai sur moi-même et demandai, nerveuse, « Tu aimes ? Je peux le porter ? » Il tendit la main et toucha mes cheveux hérissés. « Disons que je suis certain que les clients vont apprécier. » Murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Rougissant, je me tournai pour prendre ma veste. Jasper remarqua Andy sur le canapé et lui fit un signe de tête. « Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il simplement. Lui et Andy n'avaient jamais vraiment accroché depuis leur première discussion. Andy n'avait pas été trop présent, et ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de mieux se connaître, et je savais que Jasper n'aimait pas que je m'inquiète pour Andy.

Andy fit également un petit hochement de tête. « Ca va mec. » Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et posant ses pieds sur la table, il pointa un doigt vers moi. « Tu ferais mieux de bien garder l'œil sur elle, ça va être agité ce soir. »

Je le regardai, surprise. « Comment tu sais quelle ambiance il va y avoir ? » Demandai-je. Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. « Mes nouveaux amis parlent d'aller là-bas, et ils aiment faire du bruit. » Répondit-il, ne croisant pas mon regard. C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de personnes avec qui Andy passait son temps, et je m'inquiétais que cette nouvelle bande soit à l'origine de sa consommation grandissante et de son humeur instable.

Jasper le regarda durement. « Tu veux me donner plus de précisions ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix apparaissant tendue. Andy haussa simplement les épaules accompagné d'un sourire idiot. « Nan, ça devrait aller, fais juste attention aux mains baladeuses. » Dit-il en se levant, puis il s'en alla dans sa chambre sans aucun autre mot.

Secouant la tête devant sa silhouette qui disparaissait, je me tournai vers Jasper. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Il était bien avec moi tout à l'heure. » Il me regarda tristement. « La drogue fait dérailler, Bella. » Soupira-t-il, frottant sa nuque. « Une chance que j'arrive à te faire te porter pâle ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pris mon sac rempli de vêtements de rechange, et avançai vers la porte. « Pas moyen, je ne vais pas gâcher tout ce travail. » Dis-je sèchement, montrant mes cheveux alors que nous sortions et refermions la porte. Il soupira lourdement, mais me suivit sans protester.

Je fus surprise quand il prit ma main tandis que nous marchions rapidement jusqu'à la station de métro. Souriant quand le calme nous enveloppa, je pressai sa main pour le rassurer, consciente qu'il se faisait du souci pour ce soir.

Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre dans le métro, gardant nos mains jointes. J'insistais toujours pour prendre le métro pour aller travailler, malgré sa préférence pour la voiture. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de payer le parking pendant que je travaillais, sachant que je gagnerais à peine de quoi en couvrir le coût.

Le club était déjà bien rempli quand j'entrai, je pris alors rapidement un plateau et un tablier et me mis au travail. Regardant Jasper se rendre vers sa table habituelle dans le fond de la salle, sa bière à la main, je secouai la tête devant son entêtement. Selon moi, c'était exagéré qu'il reste ici toute la nuit. Entourée de l'odeur de nombreux autres humains dans un petit espace, j'étais relativement protégée contre une attaque de vampires.

Faisant un signe de la main à Kristin, je me dirigeai vers la première table de ma section. La foule était un mélange d'étudiants, de bikers tatoués, et d'un nombre grandissant de jeunes hommes bruyants, portant des tenues voyantes de stylistes et étalant de grosses liasses de billets.

« Drôle de mélange ce soir, hein ? » Demandai-je à Kristin alors que nous nous approchions du bar. « Ouais. » Confirma-t-elle. « Fais attention à la nouvelle bande, ils pensent qu'ils peuvent te peloter en échange d'un pourboire. » Avertit-elle avec une expression sévère, montrant, de la tête, la bande au look fortuné. « Ok, merci Kris. »

« Je vois que ton beau gosse est encore avec toi ce soir. » Taquina-t-elle. Les autres serveuses bavaient toutes devant Jasper, et elles ne voulaient pas me croire quand je leur disais que nous ne sortions pas ensemble. « Ouais, j'ai essayé de le faire fuir, mais ça n'a pas marché. » Dis-je, impassible, levant mon plateau et me tournant. Je jetai un œil vers lui en allant vers mes tables et il leva sa bière, indiquant qu'il avait entendu. Lui faisant un petit sourire, je me remis au travail, rentrant dans une routine à mesure que la soirée avançait.

Juste après 2h, je vis un nouveau groupe de mauvais fils à papa s'installer à quelques unes de mes tables. Regardant par deux fois, je remarquai Andy, assis à côté d'un grand blond, qui avait une montre qui valait probablement plus que la voiture de Jasper. Je fis un petit signe à Andy, mais il l'ignora. Je levai les yeux au ciel face à son impolitesse. _Ok, s'il est trop bien pour me parler au travail, alors on va jouer à sa façon,_me dis-je.

Je m'avançai vers leurs tables et pris les commandes. Mise à part Andy, qui demanda discrètement une bière, tous les autres accompagnèrent leur commande avec des regards vicieux et des invitations sexuelles dégradantes. Ignorant leurs sales paroles, je ne fis que répéter les commandes et répondis "non merci" à leurs propositions. Je contournai le groupe et pris la dernière commande quand l'un deux m'attrapa fermement les fesses.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de sa main et croisait durement son regard vitreux. « Bas les pattes, _s'il te plait_. »Dis-je vivement. « J'essaye juste de faire mon travail, là. Je suis là pour servir à boire, pas pour divertir. » Le petit gars à la peau foncée se moqua de moi. Agitant un billet de cent dollars sous mon nez, il se pencha vers moi. « Allez bébé, ça en vaudra le coup. » Chantonna-t-il à mon oreille.

« Désolée, pas intéressée. » Dis-je, catégorique, m'éloignant encore plus de lui. De coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le visage d'Andy. Il était pâle et serrait le poing sur la table. Le type blond, à côté de lui, serra son bras et lui murmura quelque chose. Les épaules d'Andy s'affaissèrent et il détourna son regard de moi.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut un verre ? » Demandai-je tout en me tournant pour aller vers le bar. M'inquiétant de la réaction de Jasper face aux cons qui me harcelaient, je regardai vers sa table. Elle était vide, alors je scannai la pièce pour le trouver. Avant que je ne puisse le localiser, je sentis une main dure sur mon épaule, me tirer en arrière vers la table.

Le petit connard me tenait par le bras, me poussant jusqu'à ce que je cogne dans une chaise. « Tu devrais me supplier pour ça, bébé. » Murmura-t-il sinistrement. Il arracha le plateau vide mes mains, et je levai instinctivement le bras devant ma figure quand je le vis me balancer son verre. Je fus choquée quand l'alcool froid et visqueux éclaboussa mes bras et ma tête, même si je m'y étais préparée. Le verre passa à côté de moi, manquant ma tête de quelques centimètres. Au ralenti, je le vis lever le plateau, se préparant à me frapper.

Je regardai le plateau se rapprocher de ma tête et essayai de me retourner. Soudain, je fus tirée de l'autre côté, blottie dans les bras de Jasper, couverts de cuir. Il courba son long torse par-dessus moi, faisant complètement écran entre l'homme qui m'attaquait et moi. J'entendis le son de mon plateau cognant sur le dos de Jasper, mais évidemment, il n'eut aucune réaction sous l'impact.

Le gars, court sur pattes, nous criaient des obscénités et frappait Jasper, sans relâche, avec le plateau. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix intense, ignorant le grabuge derrière nous. Je hochai la tête et levai les mains pour m'accrocher à ses bras, qui étaient enroulés autour de ma poitrine. Il se mit en route, nous éloignant progressivement du type avec le plateau.

J'eus vaguement conscience d'entendre Dean se jeter au visage du sale con et lui arracher le plateau. Ce cinglé n'arrêtait pas de hurler, quand soudain, le mec blond, qui était à côté d'Andy, se leva et alla vers lui. « Ta gueule et arrête de te faire remarquer, Tony. »Demanda-t-il. Le petit mec cessa immédiatement de crier et se mit à s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, Alex, » Bafouilla-t-il nerveusement. « Ca n'arrivera plus. » Continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise vide. « Assure-toi de ça, sinon, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour t'amuser, Tony. » Répondit doucement le grand blond, retournant s'asseoir vers Andy.

Jasper continua de m'emmener vers le fond du bar, là où se trouvait la salle de repos des employés. Je vis brièvement le visage d'Andy fixé sur la table devant lui, alors que nous nous éloignions. Jasper resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur moi, mais c'était plus rassurant qu'étouffant.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au salon et il me posa sur le canapé vide, s'agenouillant devant moi. Il me détaillait anxieusement, tout en s'excusant. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je ne pouvais pas venir plus vite sans que des personnes me voient bouger trop rapidement ! Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, à nouveau, passant ses mains sur mes bras, cherchant, visiblement, la moindre blessure.

Ses yeux étaient nerveux et sévères, et je remarquai qu'ils avaient une teinte plus foncée que lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Je tendis la main vers son visage et pris sa joue en coupe. « Je vais bien Jasper, je suis juste gluante et mouillée. Il ne m'a jamais touchée avec le plateau, je vais bien. » Le rassurai-je, plaçant mon autre main sur la sienne. Il se détendit tandis que le calme nous encercla, et je fermai les yeux sous l'effet de cette sensation.

« Izzy, tu vas bien ? » Hurla Kristin en arrivant en trombe dans le salon, suivie de près par Jon, le propriétaire du club. Ouvrant les yeux, je soupirai en essayant de calmer la crise de nerfs de Kristin. Jasper rit discrètement, puis me souleva gentiment pour me mettre sur ses genoux, tandis que nous racontions ce qu'il s'était passé à Kristin et à Jon.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je me dirigeai vers la porte arrière, toujours encerclée par le bras de Jasper. Jon avait décidé de me renvoyer chez moi puisque j'étais trempée. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'incident, insistant sur le fait que j'avais sûrement dû être à l'origine de l'agression. Jasper lançait des regards noirs à Jon quand il avait commencé à me faire la morale, me disant qu'il était important que les clients soient contents. J'avais serré la main de Jasper un peu plus fort, et avait dit que, dorénavant, je serai plus polie lorsque je repousserais des avances indésirables, jusqu'à ce que Jon ait fini son sermon.

« J'aurais aimé que tu me laisses venir en voiture, Bella. » Dit Jasper, tendu, alors que nous marchions dans la ruelle. « Tu vas être gelée le temps que nous arrivions au métro. »

« Je vais survivre, Jasper. » Dis-je calmement tout en avançant. Il tremblait presque tellement il était tendu, bien que nous nous tenions toujours la main. J'attendais qu'il me dise "je t'avais prévenue" ,mais il ne le fit pas.

Nous ne nous dîmes plus rien sur le chemin menant à la station de métro, mais quand nous montâmes dans le train, je me blottis sur ses genoux, en travers de la banquette. « Tu vas avoir encore plus froid, » Gronda-t-il, en m'éloignant de son corps froid. Je m'accrochai et secouai la tête. « Pas froid, » Marmonnai-je contre sa poitrine. « J'ai besoin d'être près de toi. » Sans un mot, il referma ses bras autour de moi et posa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez lui, je pris rapidement une douche pour enlever l'alcool poisseux que j'avais sur mes bras et mon visage. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je le rejoignis sur le canapé et commençai à essayer d'enlever les nœuds avec lesquels j'avais attaché mes cheveux. En douceur, il arrêta mes mains et me souleva devant lui. Encore une fois, j'attendis qu'il me fasse des reproches pour m'être mise dans une situation dangereuse, mais il n'en fit rien.

Dans un silence confortable, il défit gentiment les espèces de tortillons que j'avais dans mes cheveux puis les peigna avec ces doigts, le long de mon dos. « Merci. » Dis-je en baillant. « Pas de problème. » Murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il me mit sous la couette et se tourna pour s'en aller. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Tendant la main vers lui, je murmurai, « Reste, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être près de toi. » Répétai-je alors qu'il me souriait tendrement. Quand il s'allongea près de moi, je n'essayai même pas de me forcer à garder mes distances et me blottis contre lui. Il rit doucement et me repositionna de manière à ce que je sois enroulée dans la couette, calée sous son bras. Il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux et je glissai rapidement vers le sommeil.

**JPOV**

Je jouai avec les cheveux de Bella toute la nuit, frottant de temps en temps mon nez sur le dessus de sa tête pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle passa une nuit paisible, sans cauchemar, malgré les événements de la veille. C'était la première fois, en plusieurs semaines, que nous passions la nuit entière ensemble, et j'appréciais la sensation de son petit corps calé contre le mien, même si elle était toute recroquevillée.

Malheureusement, d'autres parties de moi remarquèrent combien il était agréable de l'avoir blottie contre moi, et je jurai, mentalement, quand je me sentis durcir. Je me rappelai que l'excitation était un effet naturel après la peur, et j'avais, sans aucun doute, eu peur pour la sécurité de Bella au club. La peur ne faisait pas habituellement partie de ma vie, et il était difficile de gérer cette sensation. Toutefois, ma queue ignora mon analyse psychologique et resta dure.

Je me mis à traduire, dans ma tête, le discours de Gettysburg en hongrois, essayant de me distraire de la sensation de Bella contre moi. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir à quel point elle avait été traumatisée par sa précédente expérience sexuelle, et je n'avais absolument pas envie de la faire fuir avec la réaction physique que j'avais. L'idée qu'elle s'en aille eut l'effet d'une douche froide, et je finis par me contrôler.

Alors que la lumière du jour devenait de plus en plus forte, j'entendis sa respiration se modifier et elle commença à se réveiller. Je me demandais si elle allait, une fois de plus, se renfermer sur elle-même et me tenir à l'écart, tandis que j'attendais qu'elle parle. Elle leva ses intenses yeux marrons vers moi et tendis sa main libre vers mon visage. « Pourquoi tant de gravité ce matin ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Choisissant de coller à ma politique d'honnêteté, j'appuyai mon visage contre sa main et murmurai, « Je suis juste inquiet que tu me repousses encore, ma puce. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais s'assit et grimpa sur mes genoux. Pris par surprise, je me redressai pour que nous soyons adossés contre la tête de lit, et elle posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Mes bras l'encerclèrent automatiquement, ce geste étant devenu une habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle était assez proche pour que je puisse la tenir contre moi.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi. Merci d'être là pour moi. » Chuchota-t-elle contre ma poitrine. Je la serrai un peu, pas certain de pouvoir répondre sans que cela ne l'offense. La nuit dernière avait été un cauchemar, et c'était complètement inutile. Elle pourrait quitter ce travail et me laisser l'emmener quelque part où elle serait en sécurité, mais il était peu probable qu'elle soit d'accord avec de telles mesures.

« Quant à te repousser, Jasper, » Commença-t-elle, son visage toujours contre ma poitrine, « j'essaye de travailler dessus. » Admit-elle. Je humai l'odeur de ses cheveux et souris. « Continue de travailler dessus, Bella. J'attendrai. » La rassurai-je, doucement. Grognant intérieurement, je me sentis à nouveau durcir en réaction à son odeur et la chaude pression de son corps sur mes cuisses. Discrètement, j'ajustai sa position pour qu'elle ne sente pas mon petit problème et nous nous détendîmes. Nous restâmes ainsi, pendant près d'une demi-heure, savourant simplement le calme et la sensation d'être proche de quelqu'un.

Elle finit par soupirer lourdement et se dégagea. « Désolée, mais je dois vraiment aller faire pipi. » Avoua-t-elle, timidement. Je l'incitai alors, gentiment, à sortir du lit, en riant. « Bouge alors, je vais aller t'acheter un petit déjeuner. » Plaisantai-je alors qu'elle allait à la salle de bain. Profitant du temps qu'elle y passait, je me sermonnai pour cette soudaine inaptitude à être près d'elle sans être excité. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin, et je devais y mettre un frein avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Après qu'elle ait terminé sa routine matinale, nous marchâmes jusqu'à une petite boulangerie et achetâmes des viennoiseries et un café à emporter. Je prie le journal sur le chemin du retour, et nous choisîmes chacun une partie, pendant qu'elle buvait son café et entamait les croissants qu'elle avait pris.

Nous passâmes la matinée à lire dans un silence agréable, quand elle finit par se lever et me rejoignit sur le canapé. Me regardant nerveusement, elle tortillait ses mains sur ses genoux. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, et je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Alors, tu veux parler de la nuit dernière ? »Demanda-t-elle avec réticence. « Je sais que tu étais particulièrement en colère, et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette situation. » Ajouta-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

« Oh Bella, je n'étais pas en colère. » Dis-je, prenant automatiquement sa main. « J'avais peur, ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti depuis que je t'avais perdue à l'aéroport de Phœnix. » Elle écarquilla les yeux face à cette déclaration. Elle n'avait probablement aucune idée de combien ces heures avaient été horribles pour moi. Ma propre peur pour sa sécurité avait été amplifiée par la terreur d'Alice par rapport à ce qu'avait prévu James, et par ma crainte de la réaction d'Edward si nous arrivions trop tard pour l'arrêter.

Encouragé par le fait qu'elle ne s'était pas encore renfermée, je poursuivis. « Je déteste que tu travailles dans un endroit où ce genre de chose peut arriver. Je respecte le fait que tu aies besoin de travailler, mais j'aimerais que tu trouves quelque chose de plus sûr. » Avouai-je, caressant ses doigts avec les miens.

« Je sais Jasper. Ce n'est pas le boulot de mes rêves, mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver un travail "décent" avec une fausse carte d'identité merdique et sans diplôme. » Souffla-t-elle, sur la défensive. Je décidai de saisir cette opportunité pour lui offrir de l'aide. Relâchant gentiment sa main, je me levai et allai vers mon bureau, fouillant dans un tiroir, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le dossier que je cherchais.

« Et si je pouvais t'aider à résoudre ces problème, Bella ? » Demandai-je avec espoir, lui tendant le dossier. Elle l'ouvrit et pris le permis de conduire new-yorkais et la carte d'assuré social, qui étaient à son nom d'usage. Sa main trembla légèrement, et je me mis à craindre sa réaction.

Mon inquiétude fut de courte durée quand elle se leva et se jeta dans mes bras. « Jasper, c'est génial ! C'est assez pour que je puisse rentrer dans une chaîne de restaurants, ou peut-être même un magasin de vêtements. » Continua-t-elle, excitée. « Comment as-tu eu ça ? Je n'aurais jamais pu trouver quelqu'un qui en fasse de si bien faits ! »

Souriant avec soulagement devant sa réaction positive, je répondis, « Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, Bella. J'ai une certaine expérience avec les fausses identités après avoir passé du temps avec les Cullen, c'était facile à obtenir. »

« Ça pourrait tout changer. » Dit-elle. « J'ai hâte de regarder les offres d'emploi, » Ajouta-t-elle, se levant pour prendre les parties du journal laissées de côté.

Elle réagissait tellement mieux que je ne l'avais espéré, que je commençais à me sentir coupable de ne pas lui avoir donné la carte d'identité plus tôt. Jenks me l'avait envoyée quelques jours après que j'en aie fait la demande, mais j'avais hésité à la lui donner, incertain de sa réponse. _Ouais bon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et qui sait si elle l'aurait aussi bien acceptée il y a une semaine de ça,_pensai-je.

« Bella, et si je te déposais chez toi en même temps que je pars chasser, » Proposai-je. « Tu pourras regarder les annonces et je repasserai te prendre quand j'aurai terminé. Ça va être couvert, comme ça nous pourrons faire ce que tu veux. »

Concentré sur le journal, elle releva à peine la tête. « Ca me semble bien. Je pourrai me changer et me doucher aussi. » Fronçant les sourcils, je réalisai qu'Andy pourrait être là où revenir pendant mon absence. Les émotions avaient été tellement chaotiques durant l'accrochage de la nuit dernière, que je n'avais pas pu déterminer la connexion d'Andy au groupe de personnes avec qui il était. Quelle que soit sa relation avec eux, il était certain que je n'approuvais pas le fait qu'il s'associe avec des personnes qui pourraient faire du mal à Bella.

« Tu sais, Bella, j'ai plein de place dans mes placards si jamais tu voulais garder quelques affaires ici. » Offris-je doucement. _Attention, Jasper,_me dis-je. _Tu ne voudrais pas en faire trop et la bloquer._ Elle se figea et me regarda. Je me tendis, attendant les retombées, mais je fus surpris quand elle répondit, « Je vais y penser, Jasper. »

Sachant qu'il était temps de lever le pied, je n'insistai pas d'avantages. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et nous nous rendîmes chez elle. Dans la voiture je décidai de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait du comportement d'Andy d'hier soir.

« Je ne sais pas, » Soupira-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il a fait comme s'il ne me connaissait même pas, Jasper. La seule chose dont je sois sûre, c'est que les gars avec qui il était, ne sont pas de bonne compagnie. » Termina-t-elle.

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te laisser ici. » Avouai-je en me garant devant son immeuble. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais je n'aime pas ça. »

« Il ne me ferait pas de mal, Jasper. Je sais qu'il n'agit pas bien, mais jamais il ne me ferait du mal. » Dit-elle, serrant ma main.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi il s'est embarqué, Bella. Il n'y a pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire. » Je perçus une pointe d'irritation de sa part avant que ça ne s'évapore. « Il ne me fera rien, Jasper. » Répéta-t-elle, le regard noir.

« Je n'essaye pas de te dire quoi faire, Bella, alors pas la peine de t'énerver. Je veux juste que tu sois prudente et que tu restes en dehors de ses pattes le temps que nous sachions ce qu'il se passe. »Soupirai-je, espérant qu'elle ne me contredirait pas là-dessus.

Me regardant froidement, elle ouvrit la porte sèchement. « Je ferai attention, d'accord ? Il ne va probablement même pas revenir avant que tu n'arrives, de toute façon. » Dit-elle, avançant vers l'immeuble. Je me la fermai et la suivis à l'intérieur. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa porte, écoutant s'il y avait d'autres battements de cœurs. « Il n'est pas encore rentré, Bella. »

Jetant son sac par terre, elle se tourna pour fermer la porte. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement radoucis, et elle prit ma main. « Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais aussi dure que soit ma vie en ce moment, elle serait bien pire si Andy n'avait pas été là. Il a des problèmes, mais c'est une bonne personne. » Dit-elle.

« Fais attention. » Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire, puis je relâchai sa main et me tournai. « Je serai de retour dans quelques heures, Bella. » Elle hocha la tête et ferma la porte doucement.

Sortant mon téléphone, je marchai jusqu'à ma voiture, faisant défiler mes contacts, puis appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. « Ici Jenks. » Répondit une voix polie au téléphone. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Whitlock ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Avez-vous toujours l'adresse que je vous ai donnée ? » Demandai-je brusquement. « Ouais, celle avec les problèmes de chauffage ? » Questionna-t-il à son tour. « Mon contact m'a dit que la situation était résolue, y a-t-il un souci ? » Continua-t-il, sa voix se durcissant à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Non, il y a le chauffage maintenant, bon boulot. » Le rassurai-je, souriant, tout en me mettant en route. Je ne savais pas si Jenks avait un code moral, mais il avait une grande fierté pour son travail. Quiconque interfèrerait dans la réalisation d'un travail, en entendrait parler. « J'ai besoin que vous trouviez le nom sur le bail de l'appartement. Le prénom est Andy ou Andrew, je ne connais pas le nom de famille. Après ça, je veux que vous fassiez une recherche complète sur lui, sortez tout ce que vous pouvez. » Lui dis-je, tandis que je tournai sur la route nationale ouest, en direction du tunnel Lincoln.

« Je suis dessus. Autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir. « Non, ce sera tout pour le moment, Jenks. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez les informations. » Terminai-je en raccrochant. Entrant dans le tunnel, je fus soulagé de n'y trouver aucune circulation. J'avais prévu d'essayer la région sauvage du nord de Jersey, pour chasser. Je savais qu'ils avaient toutes sortes de problèmes avec les ours qui fouillaient les poubelles, mais c'était la mauvaise saison pour chasser l'ours.

La route fut rapide et je fus impressionné par la faune. Il y avait des cerfs à profusion, et des signes qu'il y aurait des ours quand il ferait plus chaud. Penser au changement de saison me fit me renfrogner, en réalisant que j'allais devoir réévaluer mes plans pour les mois à venir.

Mon intention avait été de partir ailleurs au printemps, sachant que le ciel était souvent clair durant l'été, sur la côte Est. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je quitte Bella maintenant que je l'avais trouvée, mais je me demandais si je pourrais la convaincre de déménager avec moi. Remettant ça à plus tard, je trouvai ma proie puis me débarrassai des restes.

Je retournai en ville, faisant un arrêt sur la route. Je ne voulais plus voir Bella se geler à chaque fois que nous étions dehors. Elle refusait que je la conduise de partout, apparemment, parce qu'elle était gênée par le prix du parking, alors nous marchions la plupart du temps. La veste qu'elle portait était bien trop fine pour le temps froid, elle passait son temps à frissonner.

Entrant rapidement chez Macy, je trouvai le rayon des manteaux et fis mon choix. Ca n'avait rien de luxueux, juste une longue parka noire. Je pris un bonnet et des gants pour aller avec et allai à la caisse. La route jusqu'à son appartement passa vite, alors que je me demandais comment elle allait réagir pour le manteau.

J'entrai dans l'immeuble et frappai à sa porte, notant le son de deux cœurs à l'intérieur. Attendant en écoutant ses pas approcher, je passai le sac de chez Macy d'une main à l'autre. Je n'avais pas été aussi nerveux pour quelque chose depuis des années, et la pensée de ce petit bout de femme qui me filait des papillons, était ridicule.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se mit de côté pour que j'entre. « C'était rapide. » Dit-elle en m'accueillant. « Ouais, j'ai trouvé un autre endroit qui n'est pas très loin. » Je fis un signe de tête du côté de la chambre d'Andy. « Pas de problèmes du temps que je suis parti ? »

Elle plissa les yeux et soupira. « Non, Jasper. Il est revenu pendant que j'étais sous la douche et je ne l'ai même pas encore vu. » Soulagé, j'avançai plus dans la pièce. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le sac rouge vif, et je sentis sa colère explosé avant qu'elle ne la bloque. _Pas bon,_pensai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? » Demanda-t-elle fortement en attrapant le sac. Je remarquai le son de la porte d'Andy qui s'ouvrait et le vit sortir dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur. Bella sortit violemment le manteau et les accessoires du sac, ses yeux en flamme, tout en examinant les affaires.

« C'est un manteau, Bella »Répondis-je calmement. Cet instant me fit vraiment souhaiter pouvoir utiliser mon empathie pour la calmer, mais je n'avais pas envie d'essayer pour la première fois lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle avait clairement atteint la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait accepter comme aide de ma part, pour aujourd'hui, et j'allais juste devoir faire avec son ressentiment.

« J'ai un manteau, Jasper. » Cria-t-elle vigoureusement, remettant le nouveau dans le sac. « Si j'en ai besoin d'un autre, j'en achèterai un. » Continua-t-elle, sa voix prenant encore plus de volume. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Andy s'avancer ans le salon.

Je sentis ma propre irritation grandir quand elle fit cette ridicule assertion. Nous savions, tous les deux, qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de le remplacer par elle-même. Je me forçai à ne montrer aucun signe de colère envers elle, réalisant que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Je pensais que tu étais différent, Jasper. » Ragea-t-elle, partant comme une furie dans sa chambre et en ressortant avec sa veste usée à la main. « Mais tu es juste comme les autres, tu penses que tu peux débarquer dans ma vie, balancer ton argent jusqu'à ce que tout te convienne, puis disparaître sans un mot. » Hurla-t-elle en allant vers la porte.

Ses accusations eurent l'effet d'un coup de couteau et je me rendis compte d'où venait sa colère. Elle ne croyait toujours pas que j'allais rester, alors elle me hurlait dessus pour me repousser, pour que je ne sois pas le premier à abandonner. « Ou vas-tu, ma puce ? » Demandai-je calmement.

« Faire un tour. » Cracha-t-elle. « J'ai besoin d'être seule, pas besoin de me coller. » Siffla-t-elle à voix basse en sortant. J'attendis, prévoyant de la laisser prendre de l'avance puis de la suivre à distance.

Le son d'un rire sec me rappela la présence d'Andy. Il entra dans la pièce, son rire devenant plus fort à mesure qu'il avançait. L'agacement que j'avais contenu devant Bella, jaillit devant lui. « Tu vois quelque chose d'amusant ? » Demandai-je, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Il avait un air affreux, le visage fermé et pas rasé. Je sentis une petite vague de sympathie avant qu'il ne parle. « Ouais, j'en vois beaucoup, Jasper. Plus que tu ne le penses, probablement. » Continua-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Je haussai les sourcils, me demandant de quoi il parlait.

« Je te vois, exploser à l'intérieur, voulant l'emmener loin de tout ça et lui offrir une vie meilleure, sachant même qu'elle lutterait contre toi. » Ricana-t-il, avançant vers moi. Son cœur battait vite et je sentis l'odeur d'amphétamines parcourir son sang.

« Et je la vois, elle, » Dit-il sur un ton plus doux. « Elle est prête à s'effondrer, partagée entre prendre ce que tu lui offres et s'enfuir d'ici à toute vitesse… » Dit-il, grattant ses bras. J'attendis, en silence, qu'il continue, curieux d'entendre le reste de ses pensées. Il finit par tourner sa tête vers moi. « Partagée entre se jeter dans tes bras et s'enfuir aussi loin que possible pour ne pas que tu la laisses tomber à ton tour. » Finit-il sombrement, croisant mon regard.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre, essayant de décider ce que je pouvais lui dire. « La seule personne auprès de qui je doive me justifier, pour le moment, c'est elle, Andy. » Commençai-je doucement. « Je ne te dois ni explications, ni promesses. Je voudrais te dire que je fais tout mon possible pour lui montrer qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Dans l'immédiat, ça veut dire venir et être là pour elle, mais quand elle fait une crise, je vais la voir. »

Je le regardai durement. « La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, toi et moi, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion à propos d'hier soir, mais ça ne peut pas être ma priorité pour le moment. » Je sentis une écœurante vague d'émotions de sa part s'abattre sur moi. Remords, peur et colère étaient bien présentes, mais elles étaient masquées par une quantité importante de désespoir. C'était tellement intense que je fis mon possible pour ne pas m'enfuir.

Il se retourna, marchant vers sa chambre. « Elle va aller en direction du banc qui se trouve derrière l'église Corpus Christie, » Marmonna-t-il, ignorant que je pourrais tracer son odeur n'importe où. « Elle s'assoit là, parfois, quand elle est contrariée. » Finit-il en disparaissant dans sa chambre. Je secouai la tête et sortis pour suivre Bella.

* * *

Andy s'est embarqué dans une drôle d'histoire

Jasper est sur la tangente

Et Bella a atteint le point de rupture

Alors, comment ces trois-là vont s'en sortir? Pur le savoir, il faudra lire la suite!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir.**

**Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres et j'en suis désolée. Si vous me suivez sur mes autres trad, vous savez déjà que c'est un peu la bousculade en ce moment.**

**J'espère en tout cas, que vous être toujours là pour suivre les aventures de votre couple favoris.**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything: Chapitre 8**

**JPOV**

J'avançai à une allure humaine mais rapidement et suivis l'odeur de Bella le long de la rue. Me dirigeant vers l'église dont avait parlé Andy, je ralentis, lui accordant un peu plus de temps seule. J'utilisais ce temps pour essayer de trouver quoi lui dire. C'était dur pour moi de comprendre pourquoi il lui était si difficile d'accepter des cadeaux, mais je supposai que ça avait un rapport avec son besoin d'indépendance. Je pouvais respecter ça, mais il fallait qu'elle surmonte cette réticence pour que je puisse la garder saine et sauve.

J'approchai de l'église et en fis le tour pour atteindre le petit jardin à l'arrière, espérant que les bons mots me viendraient. Bella était assise sur un banc entouré de statues de saints, et leva les yeux vers moi tandis que j'avançais. Ses pieds étaient remontés sur le banc et elle avait ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Elle semblait si petite, presque comme une enfant essayant de se mettre en boule et de disparaître.

Je sentis une montée de remords avant qu'elle ne le camoufle et se mette à parler. « Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie, Jasper. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Lâcha-t-elle, nerveusement. Ses paroles me donnèrent l'espoir que notre conversation serait moins vindicative que je ne l'avais pensé.

Je m'assis sur le banc, à côté d'elle, et souris quand elle prit automatiquement ma main. Nous profitâmes un moment du calme avant qu'elle ne me regarde, une larme coulant sur sa joue. « J'étais tellement en colère, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser si je restais là. Mais je n'aurais pas dû te fuir. Tu mérites mieux et je suis vraiment désolée. » Soupira-t-elle, sa voix remplie de honte.

J'essuyai gentiment la larme de son visage, laissant ma main contre sa joue chaude. « C'est bon, Bella, ne te tracasse pas pour ça. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'échapper, je suivrai juste ton odeur. » Ajouta-je avec humour. Se visage se détendit dans un sourire contre ma main, et je pus sentir son corps se relaxer.

Je la serrai contre moi, passant mon bras autour d'elle, m'assurant que nos vestes la protègent de ma froideur. « Bella, je comprends que l'indépendance soit quelque chose d'important pour toi, et je veux que tu saches que je respecte chacune des choses que tu as accomplies. Tu es restée vivante malgré toutes ces horribles choses qui étaient contre toi, et tu as fait ça toute seule. » Dis-je honnêtement, caressant distraitement sa main.

Elle serra ma main et je pris ça comme le signe qu'elle allait au moins m'écouter avant de s'énerver encore. « Personne ne peut t'enlever cette réussite, Bella, même si tu acceptes un cadeau d'un ami qui veut juste t'aider. » Je lui donnai un petit coup de coude, essayant de mettre en relief mon innocente intention quant au manteau.

Elle secoua la tête et mordilla sa lèvre, semblant chercher ses mots. « Ce n'est pas ça Jasper. Je sais que tu me respectes, et j'apprécie que tu ne me parles pas comme à une enfant ou que tu essayes de régenter ma vie. Ça ne me parait juste pas bien de prendre tant de toi quand je ne te donne rien en retour. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un air choqué quand elle exprima sa certitude de ne rien me donner en retour. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour la corriger, elle baissa le regard et parla à nouveau. « Je sais que tu m'apprécies assez, mais je sais aussi que si tu es là, aujourd'hui, c'est que tu te sens responsable de moi, et je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression d'être une obligation. » Finit-elle dans un murmure.

Je tournai doucement son visage vers moi. « Bella, tout ce que tu viens de dire est faux. » Commençai-je, prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre que je voyais notre amitié d'une façon bien différente. « Tu n'es pas la seule à tirer profits de cette relation, ma puce. »

M'arrêtant, j'essayai de trouver les mots pour lui expliquer, avec exactitude, ce que je ressentais.

« Tu es, de très loin, une obligation pour moi, Bella. Je ne vais pas mentir, je me sens toujours responsable pour avoir détruit ta vie à cause de mon manque de contrôle à ton anniversaire. J'apprécie que tu me l'aies pardonné, mais j'aurai toujours en tête que, si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle ce soir-là, tu serais probablement heureusement et en sécurité dans les bras d'Edward.

Elle se tendit et ouvrit la bouche pour m'interrompre. Levant la main, je poursuivis. « Mais autant que je me sente responsable pour la tournure qu'a pris ta vie, ce n'est pas pour ça que je reste ici. Je pourrais aisément apaiser ma culpabilité en t'installant dans un appartement luxueux avec une généreuse somme d'argent. Je pourrais prendre des nouvelles par téléphone ou par mails, et me donner une tape dans le dos pour t'avoir "sauvée", s'il n'était que simplement question de remplir mes obligations envers toi. » Dis-je avec véhémence.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, à cause de mes mots ou de mon ton, et je sentis, soudain, le profond besoin d'être près d'elle. La déplaçant de manière à ce que nous soyons l'un face à l'autre, je pris son visage entre mes mains, savourant la douce chaleur de sa peau contre mes doigts d'acier. « La vérité, Bella, c'est que je reste pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi. » Je fronçai les sourcils quand elle leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

« C'est vrai, Bella. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce que tu vas faire ou dire, » Essayai-je de lui expliquer. « Tu me fais avoir hâte que le jour arrive, » Avouai-je doucement. Il était évident, à voir son expression, qu'elle ne me croyait toujours pas, mais je laissai tomber pour le moment. Je n'allais pas pouvoir résoudre tous ces problèmes aujourd'hui, et elle vivait avec une très basse estime d'elle-même, au moins depuis que je la connaissais.

« Je suis aussi ici parce qu'être près de toi me fais me sentir bien. T'aider et faire de gentilles choses pour toi me fait me sentir meilleur. Pas seulement moins coupable, mais vraiment _bien_, Bella. Je ne me suis pas sentis aussi bien depuis qu'Alice m'a quitté, mais depuis que tu es là, je me sens bien, au moins une fois par jour, et c'est quasiment toujours grâce à toi. » Avouai-je. « Tu ne comprends pas à quel point je lutte contre mon envie d'en faire plus pour toi. J'ai juste envie de faire tes valises et de t'emmener sur une île déserte, loin de Victoria, et te gâter de façon absurde, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Donc sincèrement, Bella, je pense que je me tiens plutôt bien en ne venant qu'avec un manteau. » Terminai-je avec un sourire.

Son expression s'adoucit et elle inclina sa tête pour reposer une de ses joues contre ma main. Haussant un sourcil de façon interrogatrice, elle sourit faiblement. « Suis-je autorisée à parler maintenant, Jasper ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je hochai la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Son cœur accéléra quand elle commença. « Tu me fais me sentir bien, aussi. » Admit-elle, rougissant légèrement. « Je ne me suis pas sentie comme un être humain depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. C'était comme si j'étais sur auto-pilote, faisant juste ce qu'il fallait pour passer au jour suivant. Je ne pouvais laisser personne entrer dans ma vie, et au bout d'un moment, je n'en ai plus eu envie. Mais maintenant, tu es là, et je me souviens ce que c'est que d'avoir un ami et d'être une amie. Et c'est une bonne sensation, Jasper, vraiment bonne. Mais ça me fout aussi la trouille, parce que je ne sais comment je vais faire pour redevenir comme avant, dans cet état d'engourdissement, quand tu ne seras plus là. » Finit-elle en murmurant, regardant ses genoux tandis que ses larmes coulaient.

Sans hésiter, je la pris sur moi et la blottis contre ma poitrine. Elle agrippa ma veste et se mit à sangloter doucement. « Je ne vais nulle part, Bella. » Murmurai-je doucement en mettant mes bras autour d'elle. Répétant les mots, encore et encore, je la berçai, attendant que ses sanglots cessent.

Elle finit par se détendre dans mes bras, tandis que ses pleurs se calmaient. Ses doigts étaient blancs à force de serrer ma veste, alors je les détachai doucement puis pris ses mains dans l'une des miennes. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle laissa son visage contre ma poitrine. Elle semblait s'accrocher désespérément à moi, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'évanouisse si elle me lâchait. Je soupirai, réalisant que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Edward.

« Ma puce, je ne te quitterai jamais comme ça. » Murmurai-je sur le dessus de sa tête. « Je ne disparaîtrai jamais sans que tu ne le saches. Si jamais quelque chose devait faire que devions être séparés un temps, nous l'organiserons ensemble, et tu pourras _toujours_ me joindre, » La rassurai-je. « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de me faire confiance, mais je déteste te voir si contrariée à l'idée que je parte, alors que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse, alors que je pouvais entendre son cœur taper dans sa poitrine. « A quoi penses-tu ? » Demandai-je gentiment, souhaitant pouvoir déchiffrer ses émotions. « J'essaye de te croire, Jasper, » Dit-elle contre ma veste. Fermant mes yeux, je la serrai plus fort tendis que je sentis mon propre chagrin monter. La voir si déchirée, accrochée à moi, je sentis un éclat de pure colère envers Edward. J'avais mis Bella en danger, et Victoria lui avait volée sa famille, mais c'était Edward qui l'avait abandonnée, incapable de croire que les personnes, à qui elle tenait, ne la quitterai pas.

Soupirant, je décidai que cette discussion avait assez duré. Bella était clairement épuisée et elle se renfermait, donc rien de bon ne ressortirait si j'insistais d'avantages. « Allons te mettre à l'abri. » Dis-je gentiment et commençant à la faire descendre de mes genoux. Je sentis ma veste tirer quand elle résista alors que je voulais la remettre debout.

« Oh ma puce, j'aimerais pouvoir te porter, mais je crois que nous allons attirer quelques regards curieux, même ici, à Manhattan. » Plaisantai-je, espérant une sorte de réaction. Elle me regarda et je fus soulagé de voir un petit sourire. « D'accord, je suppose que je vais marcher alors. » Dit-elle doucement en laissant glisser ses pieds au sol. Appuyée lourdement contre moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la rue.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à son appartement, et je pouvais presque sentir la fatigue irradiée de Bella tandis qu'elle trébuchait à mes côtés. Quand nous atteignîmes son immeuble, je cessai de lutter et la soulevai dans mes bras pour la porter à l'étage. Elle soupira et se lova contre moi tandis que je grimpai rapidement les escaliers. « Les clés ? » Demandai-je doucement à l'approche de la porte. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et me les tendit.

Soufflant de soulagement devant l'absence des battements de cœur d'Andy, je déverrouillai la porte et la portai à l'intérieur. J'entrai dans sa chambre et la déposai gentiment sur le matelas mou. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je fus déchiré de voir à quel point ils étaient tristes. Me penchant, je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et son cœur accéléra.

« Pardon. » Commençai-je à m'excuser tout en reculant. Elle rougit et secoua la tête. « Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste été surprise. » Balbutia-t-elle, relevant ses jambes et les entourant de ses bras. Elle paraissait si petite, même dans la minuscule chambre délabrée.

Choisissant de continuer sur ma lancée en terme d'honnêteté, je pris son sac et le lui présenta.

« Je ressens une énorme envie de prendre soin de toi, ma puce. Prends ce dont tu as besoin et nous filons d'ici. » Ordonnai-je d'une voix sévère. Mon ton insuffla un semblant de vie en elle et elle haussa un sourcil. « S'il te plaît ? » Dis-je plus gentiment, avec un sourire optimiste.

Avec un petit sourire, elle se leva et se mit à fourrer des affaires dans son sac. Remarquant un sac de sport vide par terre, je le pris. « Mets-en un peu plus là dedans, tant que tu y es. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à revenir ici demain si tu n'en as pas envie. » Suggérai-je. Elle hocha la tête distraitement, et fit le tour de la chambre en remplissant les sacs. « C'est tout bon. » Dit-elle, hissant le sac sur ses épaules.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. « Donne-moi ça, andouille. Si je ne me rends pas utile, tu n'auras pas d'excuse pour que je reste. » Plaisantai-je en prenant les deux sacs. En allant vers la porte d'entrée, je vis le sac Macy par terre. Prenant une inspiration inutile, je me baissai pour le récupéré et me tournai vers elle, la questionnant du regard. Elle rougit à nouveau et prit lentement le sac. Elle sortit le manteau et les gants, puis les enfila.« C'est vraiment un beau manteau, Jasper. Merci. » Murmura-t-elle, la tête baissée.

Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. « De rien, Bella. Je suis content qu'il te plaise. » Répondis-je en la guidant en dehors de l'appartement. Je verrouillai la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. En route vers mon quartier, je me rendis compte que Bella n'avait pas mangé. « Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le dîner, puce ? » Demandai-je.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bella quand j'utilisai son surnom. « Je n'ai pas faim ce soir, Jasper. » Dit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose après que je t'aie déposée chez toi ? » Demandai-je, espérant ne pas avoir l'air d'insister. « Ouèp, je suis allée chercher des sandwiches, et Andy et moi avons déjeuné. » Répondit-elle à voix basse. Je hochai la tête, satisfait qu'elle ne meure pas de faim ce soir. « Dis-moi si tu changes d'avis, nous pourrons nous faire livrer. »

« Ok, Jasper, merci. » Dit-elle doucement. Elle semblait si fragile, attachée comme ça, dans le siège en cuire de la voiture, presque comme une coquille vide. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et j'essayai de penser à quelque chose pour la faire sortir de cet état de découragement.

Nous rejoignîmes l'immeuble, et une fois de plus, elle s'appuya contre moi pour marcher. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je jetai ses sacs dans la chambre tandis qu'elle allait vers le canapé. « Il est encore tôt, tu veux choisir un film ? » Demandai-je en allant la retrouver. Elle ne répondit pas, elle se blottie contre moi et je la pris sur mes genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que ça aille mieux, Bella ? » Elle frotta son visage contre mon torse de pierre. « Tu le fais déjà, Jasper. » Murmura-t-elle. Je grognai et secouai la tête. « Il doit y avoir autre chose, Bella. Tu es toujours triste. » Elle ne répondit pas, alors je tentai une autre approche. « Que ressens-tu à cet instant ? » Lui murmurai-je.

« J'essaye de ne pas penser au fait que tu est en train de changer toute ta vie pour moi, » Finit-elle par répondre. La regardant, surpris, je m'empressai de la rassurer. « Il n'y avait pas grand chose à changer, Bella. Je fais tout ce que je faisais avant, mais, maintenant, je passe aussi du temps avec toi. Ma vie est mieux depuis que je t'ai retrouvée. » Dis-je fermement.

Elle secoua la tête contre ma poitrine. « Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu avais l'habitude de changer d'endroit, mais, maintenant, tu restes ici. Je m'inquiète que tu te lasses de cette ville et que tu veuilles partir. » Admit-elle, enfouie dans mon t-shirt. « Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne me quitterais pas, mais je me sentirai mal si tu restais dans un endroit que tu n'aimes pas juste pour moi. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Bella, je vais être honnête, quand le temps commencera à changer au printemps, ça va être plus dur, pour moi, de vivre ici. Mais j'espérais pouvoir te convaincre de faire un petit voyage avec moi, quelque part où le climat sera mieux pour moi. » Avouai-je, caressant distraitement son dos.

« Nous n'avons pas à le prévoir dès maintenant, mais il n'y a aucune raison de penser que tu me retiennes là où je n'ai pas envie d'être, ma puce. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et souris tristement, avant de détourner le regard. « Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche. » Dit-elle, changeant brusquement de sujet. Je la laissai se lever et la regardai s'éloigner. J'espérai que la douche aiderait, elle avait l'air d'avoir froid de l'intérieur. Cette pensée me donna une idée, et je souris en prenant un papier et un crayon. Lui laissant un mot, je me rendis à la supérette en bas de la rue.

Je fis mes achats et revins vite à l'appartement, espérant pour tout préparer avant qu'elle n'ait finit sa douche. J'entendis l'eau s'arrêter et me servis de ma vitesse vampirique pour terminer. Son odeur sucrée envahit la pièce quand elle entra et je me retournai pour lui faire face.

« Surprise ! » Chantonnai-je doucement. Son visage s'illumina quand elle remarqua la tasse fumante de chocolat chaud que je lui tendais. Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le bar où j'avais disposé des guimauves, des chocolats et des Graham crackers, devant une bougie allumée.

« Jasper, c'est parfait ! Comment as-tu su ? » Demanda-t-elle avec excitation tout en sautillant vers le bar pour aller s'asseoir.

« Je me suis juste dit que le chocolat te réchaufferait, et il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'il est impossible de ne pas sourire en mangeant un s'more. » Dis-je en prenant une brochette pour griller la guimauve. Elle ne cessa de sourire tandis que je lui faisais manger les s'mores, pendant qu'elle me racontait qu'elle en mangeait avec sa mère ou son père, à divers périodes de sa vie. En la voyant sourire, ça me donna la sensation qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ma poitrine.

Elle termina son casse-croûte puis choisis une comédie dans ma collection de DVD. Elle se blottit confortablement contre moi sur le canapé, et serra fort ma main pendant que nous regardions le film, mais elle semblait calme tandis qu'elle commentait les passages ridicules. Quand le film fut terminé, elle se leva et alla dans la chambre. Je pris un livre et la suivis, espérant qu'elle ne me demanderait pas de partir ce soir. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle dorme seule après le bouleversement qu'elle avait subi aujourd'hui.

Je souris quand elle se décala vers sa place habituelle dans le lit et qu'elle me regarda, attendant que je suive. M'allongeant à côté, je la mis sous la couette, comme toujours. Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne, mais au lieu de ça, elle recroquevilla son corps emmitouflé contre moi. Je mis un oreiller sur mon bras dur pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête et elle soupira, satisfaite.

Ses yeux fatigués se fermaient petit à petit quand elle murmura, « Merci, Jasper. Pour tout. » Je me penchai, embrassai son front et répondis, « Je t'en prie, Bella. Dors bien, je serai là à ton réveil. » Jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, je la regardai sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil. L'après-midi avait été épuisante, émotionnellement, même pour mon cerveau de vampire, et j'espérai qu'elle ait une nuit tranquille.

Malheureusement, le marchand de sable ne fut pas sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Son premier cauchemar débuta moins d'une heure après qu'elle se soit endormie. J'entendis son rythme cardiaque augmenter tandis qu'elle se mit à gémir et à gigoter dans la couette. Je lui murmurai des mots réconfortant à l'oreille tout en la prenant sur moi et en la berçant. Elle se calma sans se réveiller et je la remis sous la couette. Elle eut trois autres cauchemars, chacun pire que le dernier, me forçant à la réveiller pour l'en sortir. Quand elle prit conscience, elle s'accrocha à mon t-shirt et sanglota. « Ne me quitte pas ! » Répéta-t-elle, encore et encore, son visage enfoui contre ma poitrine.

Mon cœur se brisa pour elle, et je sentis que mes mots de réconfort n'étaient pas suffisants pour sa peur et sa peine. Mais puisque je n'avais pas essayé de lui projeter des émotions, les mots étaient mon unique option alors je m'en servis. Je ne cessai de lui répéter combien elle était forte et combien j'étais fière d'elle. Je lui dis que jamais je ne la quitterais et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule et effrayée.

Finalement, elle se calma, je remis la couette autour d'elle, la laissant allongée sur moi, espérant que plus de contact entre nous aiderait à chasser un autre mauvais rêve. Cela sembla marcher, et elle réussit à dormir trois heures entières avant que sa respiration ne change et qu'elle commence à s'éveiller. Elle me regarda un moment avant de me sourire faiblement.

« Si mauvais que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire penaud, voyant mon air abattu. « J'espérai juste que tu puisses dormir plus, ma puce. Tu as eu une dure après-midi, mais je crois que la nuit fut pire. » Dis-je, appuyant gentiment sur son nez. Je fus plus soulagé quand mon geste la fit sourire et que l'ombre dans ses yeux disparut. Elle était abîmée mais pas brisée, et je savais qu'avec du temps et mon aide, elle dépasserait sa peur d'être à nouveau laissée de côté.

« Va pisser et habille-toi. » Ordonnai-je sur un ton moqueur, avec un sourire. « Tu as besoin d'un p'tit dèj géant pour compenser ses cochonneries que tu as mangées hier soir, mademoiselle. J'arrive enfin à avoir un peu de chair sur ces os, on ne va pas revenir en arrière maintenant. » Dis-je de ma voix traînante, espérant qu'elle rie.

Je fus récompensé par un petit rire, grâce à mon accent. « Je suis prête à faire presque n'importe quoi, si tu me le demandes avec cet accent, Jasper. » Roucoula-t-elle en battant des cils. Je savais qu'elle plaisantait, mes ses paroles prirent directement la direction de ma queue, je lui fis donc un petit sourire et petit signe de la main, puis quittait la pièce pour la laisser à sa routine matinale.

J'entrai dans le salon, remarquant que mon appartement commençait à sentir son odeur, et grognai quand mon érection grandit encore. Je commençai enfin à atteindre la vraie Bella, enfouie depuis longtemps sous son état d'engourdissement et son attitude provocatrice. Elle avait besoin de moi comme un ami, pas comme un ado en rut, je devais donc reprendre le contrôle. Je savais que ce serait loin d'être facile, surtout si elle avait autant besoin de mes bras, mais j'étais déterminé à être ce dont elle avait besoin, rien de plus. Récitant la déclaration d'Indépendance dans toute les langues que je connaissais, je finis par vaincre ma trique et allai vers mon ordinateur pour voir si j'avais des nouvelles de Jenks.

**BPOV**

J'étais assise devant le bar, la tête posée sur mes bras. C'était mercredi matin, et Jasper venait juste de sortir m'acheter un bagel. Il dit en plaisantant qu'il commençait vraiment à apprécier l'odeur du pain frais, mais je pense qu'il voulait simplement prendre l'air. Nous "discutions" de mon retour au travail pour ce soir. C'était mon premier service depuis mon agression, et Jasper était d'avis que j'appelle et démissionne sans préavis.

Bien que je n'aie aucune envie de continuer à travailler là-bas, j'hésitais à démissionner aujourd'hui. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été de vraies montagnes russe sur le plan émotionnel, et je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de chercher un nouveau travail. Démissionner avant d'avoir autre chose allait vraiment contre mes principes, et j'étais partagée entre mon envie de rendre Jasper heureux et mon besoin d'indépendance. Il était patient, mais insistait fermement sur le fait que c'était dangereux et inutile de retourner travailler là-bas.

Soupirant, je me rappelai à quel point il avait été bon depuis que j'avais craqué derrière l'église. J'avais eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en moi, comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton, lorsque j'avais dit à Jasper que j'essayais de le croire. Depuis le premier jour qui avait suivi notre "dispute", j'avais presque été dépendante de sa présence tout en luttant pour m'autoriser à lui faire confiance. Il m'avait laissée, juste le temps d'aller chasser rapidement, mais j'avais angoissé durant toute son absence.

Il était doux et rassurant, ne me forçant pas à parler, mais toujours là si j'en avais envie. Mes nuits avaient été affreuses, cauchemars après cauchemars. Jasper m'avait serrée dans ses bras, tout le temps, me calmant pour que je me rendorme, après chaque mauvais rêve. Je m'étais réveillée, mardi, le sentant tracer les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux. « Tu commences à ressembler à un vampire, Bella. » Avait-il murmuré, tristement. « Comment allons-nous te faire avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » Je ne lui avais pas répondu sur le moment, mais je savais que je devais surmonter cette crise émotionnelle, pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Pendant qu'il chassait, mardi, j'eus une révélation. Je me rendis compte que mes craintes d'avoir trop besoin de lui s'étaient déjà produites. Son amitié était nécessaire pour que j'ai l'esprit tranquille, et il n'y avait plus de raison de lutter contre ce besoin de me reposer sur lui, le "pire" était déjà arrivé. Je gaspillais mon énergie à m'inquiéter de ma réaction s'il devait partir. Je le croyais quand il disait qu'il n'allait pas m'abandonner, mais je savais aussi que, quelques fois, des mauvaises choses arrivent. Il n'y avait aucune garantie dans ma vie, et je commençai à réaliser que je ne devrais pas me refuser certains bonheurs, sous prétexte de me protéger d'avoir de la peine dans le futur.

Quand il avait passé la porte, je m'étais jetée dans ses bras, m'excusant d'être aussi difficile. Voyant le soulagement s'afficher sur son beau visage, je me sentis coupable de lui avoir fait subir ces deux derniers jours. « Je vais aller mieux, maintenant, Jasper. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas avoir peur, mais je promets de ne pas te repousser. » Murmurai-je, pressant ma figure contre son solide torse. Me repoussant légèrement pour me regarder, il murmura, « Je suis content, ma puce. » Puis il m'écrasa contre lui.

Nous avions passé le reste de l'après-midi à nous relaxer, savourant le répit après les intenses émotions des deux jours précédents. Cette nuit-là avait été calme et sans cauchemar, mais Jasper était quand même resté avec moi. Ce matin, je m'étais réveillée, accueillie par son sourire époustouflant, et pour la première fois depuis mon agression, les traits de son visage ne portaient aucune inquiétude.

Cela ne lui avait pas prit longtemps pour me demander ce que je comptais faire pour le travail, ce soir. J'avais essayé d'éviter d'y penser, mais j'avais fini par admettre que je préférerais continuer à travailler au club, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre boulot. Jasper avait essayé de me convaincre de le laisser "m'aider", jusqu'à ce que j'ai un autre travail, mais j'étais réticente à accepter de l'argent de sa part. nous avions argumenté à tour de rôle, essayant de ne pas nous mettre en colère, mais étant loin d'être d'accord. En fin de compte, il avait décidé d'aller me chercher mon petit déjeuner pour que nous puissions faire une pause.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne sois prête, mais je relevai la tête avec un sourire. « Merci. » Chantonnai-je d'une voix ridicule tout en allant à sa rencontre. « De rien, puce. » Répondit-il en me tendant mon café, tandis que nous retournions vers le bar.

Je croquai dans mon bagel, espérant utiliser la tactique de la mastication pour obtenir un délai, mais Jasper vit clair dans mon jeu. Me faisait un sourire arrogant, il recommença. « As-tu retrouvé ton bon sens, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, se moquant clairement de moi. Grognant, faussement outrée, je répliquai, « Évidemment, Jasper. Mon sens de la fierté et mon sens d'auto-préservation, me disant tous les deux que je dois retourner travailler. »Souriant et secouant la tête, il prit ma main.

Ses doigts froids serrèrent les miens et il me regarda sérieusement. « Fais ça pour moi, Bella, s'il te plaît. Ne retourne pas là-bas pour risquer d'être blessée. C'est passé si près, la semaine dernière. Je ne suis presque pas arrivé à temps pour l'arrêter. » Dit-il sur un ton dur. Ses yeux devinrent noirs onyx pendant un moment, et il luttait pour ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus, en repensant à la soirée. « Je couvrirai ton loyer et tout ce dont tu as besoin, jusqu'à ce que tu retravailles, mais, s'il te plaît, n'y retourne pas. » Dit-il, sérieusement.

Je soupirai lourdement et posai mon bagel. « C'est juste que ça ne me semble pas bien, Jasper. Tu payes déjà 98% de mes repas, tu complètes ma garde-robe, et tu as même acheté ma dernière carte de métro. J'ai juste du mal avec le fait que tu payes aussi mon loyer. J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi. » Terminai-je, jouant avec le couvercle de ma tasse de café.

Les yeux brûlants il secoua la tête. « Premièrement, Bella, il est totalement impossible que tu profites de moi financièrement. Je pourrais acheter ton immeuble cinquante fois, sans faire un trou dans mon compte en banque, alors un mois de loyer est complètement insignifiant pour moi. Ça me pose plus de problème de donner du liquide à Andy pour le loyer, juste pour qu'il aille s'acheter plus de drogue avec. Deuxièmement, il y a une différence entre profiter de quelqu'un et lui permettre de t'aider. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il s'agit de la seconde option ici, Bella. » Dit-il en prenant mon autre main. « Troisièmement, tu me ferais une faveur puisque je n'aurais pas à me faire autant de souci pour toi. »

Fermant les yeux, je me forçai à ignorer cette partie de mon cerveau qui me criait de résister à la générosité de Jasper. Je savais que les chances que Jasper ait un jour, besoin de mon aide financièrement, étaient quasi nulles, mais je savais aussi que s'il en avait besoin, je voudrais désespérément le lui donner. « D'accord, Jasper, tu as gagné. Je vais appeler et démissionner. » Marmonnai-je, regardant nos mains jointes sur la table. « Je vais passer l'après-midi à chercher un autre travail pendant que tu chasseras. »

Un énorme sourire illumina son visage, et je pus pratiquement voir la tension quitter ses yeux.

« Merci, Bella. » Ce fut sa seule réponse. Sans m'avertir, il se mit debout, me souleva et me serra fort dans ses bras. Je hoquetai de surprise puis pressai mon visage contre son épais pull gris. Je respirai son odeur musqué et hoqueta une nouvelle fois, quand une vague d'attirance pour lui me traversa .Éloignant l'idée de caresser sa poitrine, je me reculai doucement de lui.

L'inquiétude passa dans son regard quand il me reposa. « Désolé, est-ce que j'ai serré trop fort ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement. Je secouai la tête et lui fit un sourire, que j'espérai convainquant, tout en essayant de calmé mon cœur qui s'emballait. « Pas de mal, Jasper, j'ai juste eu le souffle coupé une seconde. » Dis-je d'une voix étranglée, priant qu'il n'ait pas perçu mes émotions avec son don.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, ma puce ? » Vérifia-t-il encore au moment où il prit son manteau sur le canapé. Hochant la tête, je le suivis jusqu'à la porte. « Je vais aller chasser maintenant. Je ne suis pas sur que ces nuages tiennent toute la journée. » Me dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Bonne chasse, alors. » Répondis-je. « Je vais appeler le boulot puis prendre une douche. » Il sourit encore quand je lui rappelais ma démission et me fis un signe de la main en refermant la porte. Je l'écoutai fermait à clé puis allait passer mon coup de téléphone.

Ça ne se passa pas très bien, je finis par raccrocher au nez de Jon quand il commença à nous insulter, moi, Jasper et nos parents respectifs. Il criait qu'il ne me donnerait pas de références et qu'il m'empêcherait de trouver du travail dans un autre bar, mais ce n'était pas comme si je prévoyais de retravailler dans ce genre d'endroit maintenant que j'avais de bons papiers. Je laissai tout ça me passer au-dessus la tête, tandis que j'allai à la salle de bain, pressée de commencer ma recherche d'emploi.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Je postulai à plusieurs endroits qui avaient publié des offres, dont deux librairies. Jasper et moi nous étions arrêtés plusieurs fois à mon appartement pour ravitailler ma garde-robe, et ma chambre, là-bas, commençait à se vider. Chaque fois, j'espérais qu'Andy serait là, pour que nous puissions au moins nous voir, mais l'appartement était toujours vide. Je lui avais laissé des mots, lui demandant d'appeler sur le portable de Jasper, mais en vain. Quand j'exprimai tout haut mon inquiétude, Jasper me regarda tristement.

Un matin, je me réveillai sans Jasper à mes côtés et allai au salon pour le trouver. Il était assis à son bureau, regardant un dossier rempli de document. Relevant la tête quand il m'entendit approcher, il ferma le dossier et se leva, essayant clairement de m'empêcher de voir ce qu'il contenait. Je haussai les sourcils mais gardait un ton neutre. « Je vais présumer que ce dossier n'a rien à voir avec moi, donc je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais j'espère, évidemment, que tu me le dirais si tu t'intéressais autant à mes affaires. »

Il me fit un petit sourire an avançant vers moi. « Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella. » Dit-il en exagéra le côté poli. « Ce dossier-là n'est pas sur toi, mais j'en ai un qui te concerne. » Avoua-t-il. Je ne fus pas choquée de l'entendre, me disant que, quiconque ait fabriqué mon identité, aura dû faire des recherches sur mon passé. « Je serais heureux de le sortit si tu veux le voir, puce. » Continua-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, je répondis nonchalamment, «Je te fais confiance pour le résumer. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » Il eut l'air surpris par mon acceptation, dans le calme, mais se reprit rapidement. « Rien de vraiment inattendu, Bella. L'investigation à Forks est maintenant une affaire classée. Aucune piste, aucun suspect. »

Hochant la tête distraitement, je m'approchai de la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt et se soleil était faible, mais le ciel était dégagé. Un frisson parcourut mon cœur quand je réalisai que la journée allait, sans doute, être ensoleillée, ne donnant aucune opportunité à Jasper pour aller chasser, avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, j'eus le souffle court. « Jasper, comment vas-tu faire pour chasser ? Que pouvons-nous faire ? » Son visage était d'un calme absolu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus de retenir de sourire, puis de rire. Avant que je ne sois exaspérée par la blague non partagée, il expliqua.

« Pas de panique, Bella. Je savais qu'il allait y avoir du soleil aujourd'hui, ça ira. Je veux essayer de ne pas chasser aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je ne me nourrissais pas tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, et je commence à me sentir gros. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je l'imitai et allai vers lui, mon doigt pointé vers sa poitrine. « Très drôle, Jasper. Mais sérieusement, tu as besoin de chasser. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise parce que je suis là, » Dis-je tandis qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je reste là aujourd'hui ? » Demandai-je timidement, incapable de cacher ma nervosité.

Soupirant, il marcha vers moi et releva mon menton. « Bella, tu es la bienvenue ici à n'importe quel moment, tout le temps. Je pense sincèrement que tout ira bien. » Insista-t-il. « J'ai commencé à chasser plus pour plus de précautions, mais je n'ai pas eu de problème en étant près de toi. » Haussant les épaules, il poursuivit. « Je sens toujours ton odeur, mais ça n'attise pas ma soif, pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est comme si je m'y habituais. Je ne pense pas que je vais être gêné, mais quand c'est arrivé, simplement te toucher a calmé ma soif, donc tout devrait bien se passer. »

Je mordis ma lèvre en regardant son visage. Ses yeux étaient toujours couleur ambre et aucune tension n'était visible sur ses traits parfaits. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta, dû à notre proximité. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le remarqua.

Il attrapa gentiment mes deux bras. « Bella, n'ai pas peur de moi. Si tu ne te sens pas bien avec ça, je pars chasser tout de suite. » Dit-il fermement, interprétant l'accélération de mon cœur comme de la peur. « Je voulais juste essayer parce que je pense que ça ira, et ça libérera beaucoup d'heures si je ne vais pas chasser tous les jours. Je vais partir maintenant, et je serai de retour vers midi. »

Ses yeux étaient plissés et je réalisai qu'il pensait que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, et il était blessé. Luttant contre mon désir de me jeter dans ses bras, je pris ses mains dans mes miennes.

« Non, Jasper, je n'ai pas peur, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. » Bafouillai-je, essayant de justifier mon cœur frénétique.

Il plissa son front, confus. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'inquiéter pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe. Le soulagement s'abattit sur moi, quand les mots que je cherchais me vinrent à l'esprit. Tendant la main vers son visage, j'essayai de laisser le calme m'envahir pendant que je parlai.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Jasper, je n'ai jamais eu peur. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, non plus. Mais je sais que si tu "dérapes" avec moi, tu ne t'en remettras jamais. » Dis-je, faisant courir mes doigts sur ses pommettes sculptées. « Je te connais maintenant, et ça te détruirait si tu me faisais du mal, alors je veux juste que nous avancions pas à pas pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas. » Finis-je gentiment.

Il me souleva dans ses bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frotter mon visage contre son torse.

« Typiquement Bella, » Murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. « Au lieu de t'inquiéter d'être mangée, tu te fais du souci pour mon état mental après que je t'aie mangée. Ça ira, ma puce, j'en suis sûr, » continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Si ça devient dur, j'irai juste chasser. »

« Comment, Jasper ? » M'étranglai-je. « Le soleil est déjà pratiquement au-dessus des immeubles. Comment vas-tu pourvoir sortir de Manhattan sans éblouir tout le monde ? »Demandai-je, sarcastiquement. Il rit et me porta jusqu'au canapé où il me déposa sur une pile de coussin moelleux.

« Tu t'inquiète trop, puce. La voiture est au garage au sous-sol, et il y a un ascenseur du hall d'entrée jusque là-bas. Les vitres sont teintées, et quand je chasse, de toute façon, je ne suis pas près des humains. » Il se leva et s'éloigna. « J'ai un plan de secours en béton, donc plus la peine de perdre du temps là-dessus. » Plaisanta-t-il en tapotant mon nez, puis il retourna à son bureau.

Je passai le reste de la journée à faire des tâches domestiques. Je fis notre lessive, me sentant coupable en me demandant si Andy avait des vêtements propres. Jasper passa un peu de temps à son ordinateur et à passer plusieurs petits coups de téléphone. Je fis le lit et plia une pile de linge. Voulant rester occupée, je décidai de nettoyer la salle de bain. Je savais que Jasper avait une femme de ménage, deux fois par mois, mais je savais que ma présence, quasi permanente, causait plus de bazar qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

Enfilant un vieux débardeur et un pantalon de yoga pour travailler, j'allai chercher les produits. Je trouvai les produits ménagers et me mis au travail, enlevant les résidus de savon et les cheveux dans la cabine de douche. Après seulement quelques minutes, je sursautai quand je sentis une main froide sur mon épaule. Mon cœur ne cessais de taper dans ma poitrine tandis que mon corps réagissait à la proximité de Jasper dans la douche. Essayant de ne pas hoqueter trop fort, je résistai à l'envie de reculer et me coller contre lui. La légère pression de ses doigts froids sur ma clavicule envoyait des petits picotements à travers tout mon corps.

« Merde, tu m'as fait peur, Jasper. » Accusai-je. Il recula et je m'obligeai à reprendre, discrètement, mon souffle et me tourna face à lui. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et fit un signe de tête vers la bouteille de détergent. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Bella. »

Secouant la tête, j'affichai un sourire moqueur, essayant de masquer mon attirance physique pour lui. « Désolée, mais si. J'ai aidé à mettre le désordre, j'aide à ranger. » Dis-je en sur un ton joueur. « Je sais que tu n'attends pas que je le fasse, mais ça me fait me sentir mieux, vu que je ne travaille pas, si j'aide à prendre soin de ton appartement, Jasper. » Avouai-je, plus sérieusement. Je perdis presque le contrôle et faillis lui sauter dessus, quand il tendit la main pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux dans mon chignon désordonné. « Ok, mais n'en fait pas trop avec les produits toxiques. » Plaisanta-t-il en se tournant pour quitter la salle de bain.

Mon combat pour éviter de le toucher inutilement dura toute la journée. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans un rayon d'un mètre autour de moi, je devais forcer mes bras à ne pas se tendre vers lui. J'étais incapable de contrôler mon rythme cardiaque, mais il n'y fit pas allusion. Ses yeux restèrent clairs et dorés, et il ne montra aucun signe de difficulté avec sa soif. Alors que la nuit approchait, j'avais de plus en plus envie de sortir de l'immense appartement qui me donnait soudain l'impression d'être étriqué.

Je me changeai et mis un jean et un t-shirt confortable puis revins au salon. « J'ai pensé aller faire une course ou deux à la supérette, si tu es d'accord. » Proposai-je avec hésitation, en m'approchant de lui vers le canapé. Déglutissant difficilement, je le regardai, détendu, avec un livre sur le canapé. Il avait une jambe repliée au niveau du genou, et l'autre étendue devant lui, et je fis mon possible pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. « Bien sûr que c'est d'accord, Bella. Je vais venir pour porter les sacs. » Répondit-il en se levant. Incapable de sortir la moindre phrase cohérente, je me tournai et allai vers la porte.

Pour une fois, je savourai la morsure de l'air froid du soir, tandis que nous marchions. Je sentis ma tête s'éclaircir et fus capable de bavarder normalement, tout en faisant mes achats. Je pris des aliments de base, comme le lait, les céréales, mais aussi du café pour utiliser sa cafetière immaculée. Ce petit tour se termina plus vite que je ne l'aurais espéré, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions de retour dans sa cuisine et je vidai les sacs.

Je tendis la main vers le placard du haut pour ranger le café et les filtres, quand je sentis de l'air frais dans mon cou. Jasper pris le paquet de ma main et passa son bras au-dessus de moi pour le ranger. Mon cœur martela ma poitrine et je mordis ma lèvre, me sentant étourdie par sa proximité. Il ne recula pas, alors je me forçai à lui faire face. Se tenant à quelques centimètres de moi, il enleva sa main de la porte du placard et la posa doucement sur mon épaule.

Son visage avait un air soucieux tandis qu'il ouvrait ses lèvres pour parler. Je regardai sa bouche bouger, presque hypnotisée par le désir de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. « J'en peux plus, Bella. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, j'ai entendu ton cœur galoper toute la journée, à chaque fois que je m'approchais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais bien, mieux que je ne m'y attendais. » Admit-il, haussant les épaules.

Je grognai en réalisant qu'il se sentait blessé par ma réaction envers lui. La frustration que je ressentais, par rapport à la façon dont mon corps réagissait devant lui, arriva au point de non retour et je craquai. « Jasper, je n'ai PAS peur de ta soif. Tu ne m'as donné aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour ça depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la raison de ma nervosité. » Criai-je presque. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Le fait est, qu'en vérité , je panique parce que je suis morte de trouille que notre amitié soit foutue quand tu remarqueras que j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser que je n'arrive plus à penser correctement ! » Hurlai-je. « Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, et j'essaye de toutes mes forces de le cacher pour que tu ne sois pas gêné, mais t'es un putain de vampire et un empathe, alors tu vas bien finir par le découvrir, et ensuite, tu vas te sentir mal à l'aise avec moi, et tout sera fini. »

Luttant contre les larmes, je me démenai pour respirer tout en entendant, horrifiée, les mots quitter ma bouche. Sa main libre se déplaça sur ma joue et il releva mon visage. Peu disposée à voir sa pitié, je fermai les yeux. Je le sentis se rapprocher et présumai qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras pour apaiser mon embarras. Mon corps frissonna en le sentant me dominer. Le choc inonda mes sens quand je sentis la pression froide des ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup quand mon cerveau se reconnecta avec mon corps, qui chantait, appréciant le fait qu'il m'embrassait, qu'il m'embrassait REELLEMENT.

Je lui ouvris ma bouche quand je sentis sa langue insister pour entrer. Gémissant, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant sa tête de moi. Il gémit doucement, puis retira légèrement ses lèvres et les fit descendre le long de ma mâchoire, avant de revenir sur ma bouche. Frénétiquement, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son visage froid, submergée par la combinaison du désir et du soulagement qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté par mes sentiments. Ses doigts se mêlèrent gentiment à mes cheveux, tandis qu'il approfondissait encore plus le baiser, caressant ma langue avec la sienne.

Nous passâmes un temps fou dans cette cuisine, nos lèvres scellées ensemble, urgemment. Peu à peu, je sentis ses mains et ses lèvres ralentir le rythme. Avant que je ne puisse protester, il me souleva et m'assit sur le comptoir devant lui. Il tenait mes hanches avec ses mains et il se pencha pour poser le haut de sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je m'enroulai sur lui, l'entourant de mes bras et embrassant ses cheveux blonds. Après un moment, il se recula légèrement pour me regarder.

Ses yeux étaient toujours dorés, mais assombris par le désir. « Merde, ça faisait longtemps que j'essayai de ne pas faire ça, Bella. » Souffla-t-il en me regardant, un petit sourire graciant ses lèvres incroyables. Toujours incapable de parler intelligemment, mon unique réponde fut un faible "Oh". Je levai la main et la passai à nouveau dans ses cheveux, savourant le fait que j'avais plus à me battre contre cette envie. Me sentant audacieuse, je tirai sur sa tête et il me permit de rapprocher son visage du mien.

M'appuyant sur ses épaules pour me mettre à sa hauteur, je réduisis la distance entre nous et plaçai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut plus doux, mais plus intense. J'étais étourdie par la passion, et mon corps se sentait incapable de contenir mon désir, longtemps refoulé, pour le contact physique. Ses lèvres répondaient à chacun de mes mouvements, et je gémis quand ses mains remontèrent de mes hanches à mes côtes, ses pouces frôlant à peine la courbe extérieure de mes seins.

Il rompit brusquement le baiser, mais me serra fortement dans ses bras, me positionnant de façon à ce que nos bassins ne soient pas pressés l'un contre l'autre. Embrassant le dessus de ma tête, il rit brièvement. « Donc je suppose qu'il n'y a plus d'ambiguïté sur l'histoire de "ne pas ressentir la même chose", pas vrai Bella ? » Se moqua-t-il. « Mais ça va changer quelques trucs pour nous. Que veux-tu que… » Il s'arrêta pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, «…ça signifie ? » Demanda-t-il, sa bouche contre la mienne.

Caressant lentement son dos, je m'obligeai à me reculer pour répondre. Regardant dans ses yeux, je cherchai une réponse à sa question. Mon désir pour lui était indéniable, et pour être honnête avec moi-même, je savais déjà que je l'aimais en tant qu'ami. Ce qu'allait donner le mélange amitié et attirance, je n'en savais rien. Incapable de résister, je me penchai pour embrasser le creux de sa gorge froide. J'entendis un bourdonnement quand il ronronna légèrement en réaction à ça, alors je recommençai avant de le regarder.

« En fait, Jasper, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. » Avouai-je. « Je crois que ce que j'aimerais, c'est prétendre, pour une fois, être une fille normale, qui apprend à connaître un mec normal. Nous allons rester amis, nous embrasser et voir où ça nous mène, juste comme n'importe quel autre couple, je suppose. »Terminai-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Alors tu veux la jouer normal, hein ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Je hochai la tête, ne pouvant stopper l'énorme sourire qui s'affichait sur mon visage. « Bien, alors, je suppose que, en tant que ton partenaire de baisers 100% normal, je devrais t'inviter à un rendez-vous. Que dirais-tu d'un cinéma et ensuite nous pourrions te prendre quelque chose à manger ? »Suggéra-t-il, s'avançant pour un autre baiser.

Il y eut un certain délai avant que mes lèvres ne soient libres de répondre, et ma respiration était courte et irrégulière quand je finis par parler. « Ca me parait bien, mais il vaudrait mieux que nous nous installions dans le fond pour pouvoir nous embrasser. » Pépiai-je en sautant du comptoir pour aller récupérer mon manteau. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir son beau sourire, puis il me rejoint à vitesse vampirique. Il passa son bras autour de moi quand nous sortîmes.

« J'aime ta façon de penser, ma puce. » Dit-il tandis que nous quittions l'appartement pour aller à notre premier rendez-vous.

* * *

**Ca y est! C'est fait!**

**Un gros OUF de soulagement, non?**

**C'était pas mignon tout ça? Tellement bien qu'on en redemande, n'est-ce pas?**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Em**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que j'abandonnais mes trads, car ce n'est pas le cas. j'ai simplement manqué de beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour m'installer devant mon ordinateur, mais j'y arrive.**

**Donc plutôt que de vous embêter avec du blabla, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre.**

Auteur : Heavyinfinity

Nb de chap : 34

Univers de SM

Beta: Tracie (love-jella19)

* * *

**A Moment Changes Everything Chap 9**

**JPOV**

Gentiment, je fis passer Bella devant moi en entrant dans le cinéma. La pièce était presque vide, et les quelques personnes, qui avaient choisi de voir le film d'horreur de la Saint Valentin, étaient assises éloignées les unes des autres. Soupirant intérieurement de soulagement, je m'autorisai à respirer normalement. Je ne ressentais aucune tension, mais je n'avais pas été dans un lieu clos et encombré, depuis que j'avais réduis ma fréquence de chasse, et je ne savais pas vraiment s'il serait difficile de contrôler ma soif.

Amusé, je suivis Bella qui marchait, avec un but précis, vers le dernier rang, puis elle s'assit sur le fauteuil du milieu. Elle tendit la main pour attraper le gros pot de pop-corn que j'avais acheté en entrant, mais je l'écartai avec un sourire taquin. « Qui a dit que c'était pour toi, chérie ? »

M'asseyant à côté d'elle, je levai les yeux au ciel quand elle croisa ses bras et fit semblant de bouder. « Ne fait pas de promesses en l'air, Jasper. Si tu dis que c'est pour toi, tu ferais mieux de les manger, sinon, tu vas en entendre parler longtemps. » Prévint-elle, un sourcil arqué, en signe de défiance.

Je me penchai pour murmurer à son oreille. « Si tu me le demandes gentiment, peut-être que je partagerai. » Répondis-je, touchant très brièvement le contour de son oreille avec la langue, alors que je me reculais. Son cœur accéléra, et je pris plaisir à voir le frisson qu'elle ne pouvait soustraire à ma vue de vampire.

Les lumières du cinéma faiblirent et Bella sursauta quand une musique bruyante annonça le début des bandes-annonces. Je regardai ses pupilles se dilater, tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'écran brillant. Tournant son visage vers moi, elle se lécha lentement les lèvres et ouvrant les yeux en grand. « S'il te plaît, Jasper, est-ce que je peux avoir des pop-corn ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ma queue remua à la vue de sa langue, mais je m'obligeai à refréner l'envie de lui monter dessus, et, à la place, plongeai ma main dans le pot de pop corn. Choisissant un seul grain, je le tins, délibérément, vers sa bouche. Lentement, elle avança sa tête vers ma main, et ouvrit la bouche quand le pop corn s'approcha de ses lèvres. J'étais à deux doigts de gémir, quand elle prit le morceau dans sa bouche sans toucher mes doigts, le mâcha avec précision, puis l'avala.

« Merci beaucoup, Jasper. » Dit-elle sagement en zieutant, sciemment, la bosse formée par mon érection. S'installant à nouveau dans son fauteuil, elle prétendit regarder le film qui avait commencé. Ricanant, je pensais à ce que j'allais faire ensuite, tout en me demandant comment la faire manger du pop-corn, c'était devenu quelque chose d'érotique. Je remerciai, mentalement, les étoiles pour les fauteuils et les accoudoirs mobiles, puisqu'ils allaient faciliter ma prochaine astuce. Souriant fièrement, j'amorçai le classique mouvement-de-bras-par-dessus-l'épaule, tirant son corps contre moi.

Elle garda ses yeux rivés à l'écran, prétendant ne rien remarquer, mais je regardais sa poitrine se soulever quand elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je tendis un nouveau pop corn vers elle, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne réagit pas, gardant ses lèvres closes. Nullement découragé, je me mis à tracer ses lèvres avec le grain de maïs soufflé tandis qu'elle regardait le film. Je fis plusieurs allers-retours avant qu'elle n'ouvre rapidement la bouche et n'arrache le morceau, faisant traîner ses dents et sa langue le long de mon doigt froid. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'écran, pendant qu'elle mâchait distraitement.

Quand elle lécha lentement les cristaux de sel sur ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir d'une voix grave. Elle tourna son visage pour me regarder et arqua un parfait sourcil. Sans un mot, elle prit ma main, la leva vers ses lèvres et prit entièrement mon doigt dans sa bouche. Sa langue chaude me caressa, léchant mon doigt de bas en haut, puis le relâchant en terminant par un petit bisou. Regardant à nouveau le film, elle murmura doucement, « Tu as oublié les serviettes, Jasper. »

Bougeant dans mon fauteuil pour essayer d'apaiser ma queue lancinante, je ris doucement et décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je remarquai qu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil, alors je choisis délibérément une autre pièce de pop-corn. Tout doucement, je le plaçai entre mes lèvres, essayant de l'ignorer, tandis que le goût étrange commençait à se répandre sur ma langue. Avant que je ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, elle s'élança vers moi et attira mon visage vers le sien avec ses deux mains. Sa langue passa légèrement sur mes lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses dents retiraient, délicatement, le pop-corn de ma bouche.

Elle fixa attentivement son regard profond et marron sur mes yeux, tout en mâchant et avalant. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans mes cheveux et elle se pencha une nouvelle fois, balayant ma bouche de sa langue, retirant le sel et le beurre qui m'agaçaient.

« Délicieux pop corn, » Murmura-t-elle quand elle se recula dans son fauteuil. Un grondement bas résonna dans ma poitrine tandis que je l'attirai contre moi, descendant ma bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser percutant. Elle gémit doucement dans ma bouche, répondant au baiser, déclenchant un nouveau grondement. La chaude humidité de sa bouche me rappela d'avoir des gestes doux pour éviter d'endommager sa peau délicate.

Des vagues de chaleur électrique traversèrent mon corps, se dirigeant droit vers mon sexe tandis que j'introduisais ma langue dans sa bouche. Je goûtai le pop corn salé, mais il fut surpassé par la douce saveur de Bella. Sa langue chaude rencontra la mienne, et elle hoqueta, alors que je ralentis le rythme pour savourer la sensation. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais elle déplaçait ses mains sur mon visage, les remontant dans mes cheveux. Brusquement, elle changea de position, passant sa jambe gauche par-dessus ma cuisse, la plaçant presque sur moi.

Je grognai bruyamment en sentant la chaleur de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, même à travers l'épaisseur de nos jeans. Elle gémit à son tour dans ma bouche, s'avança et pressa ses seins contre ma poitrine. Le désir s'abattit sur moi, plus violemment que tout ce que j'avais pu connaître dans ma vie de vampire. Avant même de pouvoir enregistrer le besoin urgent de bouger, mes mains attrapèrent ses fesses et la tirèrent au-dessus de ma queue, emprisonnée dans mon jean. Elle gémit intensément et pressa son corps contre mon érection, mes mains volèrent jusqu'à ses seins avant de réaliser que les lumières se rallumaient.

Je repositionnai Bella dans son siège, rapidement mais gentiment, et elle regarda autour d'elle avec confusion. Des grognements des autres clients finirent par m'avertir que le film s'était enlever du projecteur et qu'il s'emmêlait. Alors que la poignée d'amateurs de films commençait à quitter la salle, je posai une main sur son visage et l'embrassai chastement. « Le meilleur pop corn que j'ai jamais mangé. » Plaisantai-je en passant mon doigt sur son visage et sa bouche.

Elle fit un grand sourire, se pencha et m'embrassa vigoureusement, la bouche fermée. « En quel honneur, ma puce ? » Demandai-je, les sourcils relevés.

« Parce que, apparemment, tu es aussi passé à côté de pop corn décent dans ta vie humaine, Jasper. » Soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. « Cette merde était pourrie. La seule chose qui a sauvé le truc, c'était qu'ils trouvaient sans cesse le chemin de ma bouche. » Ronronna-t-elle. Je me levai rapidement et la tirai debout. « Viens, je te sors d'ici avant que ton sens de l'humour ne prenne le dessus. » La taquinai-je et elle me suivit à l'extérieur.

Nous retournâmes à mon appartement, riant en plaisantant à propos de notre sortie en couple "ruinée" au cinéma. « Sérieusement, Jasper, » S'amusa Bella en passant la porte, « je me fiche de l'avoir loupé. Je ne sais même pas le titre, j'ai juste choisi celui qui allait commencer. »

J'écarquillai innocemment les yeux, prétendant être surpris. « Hé bien, Miss Swan, quelle peut bien être la raison qui vous ait poussée à choisir un film que vous ne vouliez pas voir ? » Demandai-je tout haut en l'aidant à enlever son manteau neuf. Sans répondre, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et haussa un sourcil.

« Je te l'ai dit avant que nous partions, Jasper, le but était de s'asseoir dans le fond et de s'embrasser. Je n'ai jamais prévu de regarder le film, en particulier ce film d'horreur débile. » Dit-elle fermement en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule avant de s'asseoir. Je me servis de ma vitesse vampirique pour traverser la pièce et m'installa à côté d'elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse bouger un cil.

« Et dites-moi, Miss Swan, est-ce que l'expérience à comblé vos attentes ? » Demandai-je sur un ton sérieux et penchant ma tête vers elle. Son expression ne changea pas, mais le martèlement de son cœur trahit le fait qu'elle était consciente de mon geste. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules en répondant, imitant mon faux sérieux.

« Dans l'ensemble, l'expérience a dépassé mes attentes. Le pop corn était passé, » Admit-elle sournoisement, « mais c'était bon et… Chaud. »Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, inclinant son cou pour que sa tête soit vers la mienne. Son souffle chaud dans mon oreille avait un effet négatif sur mon habilité à contrôler mon désir pour elle, et je durcis instantanément, encore une fois. En un éclair, nos lèvres furent scellées, nos langues poussaient en même temps, tandis que je la tirai sur mes genoux.

Ses baisers n'avaient rien de comparable à ce que j'avais connu en tant que vampire, suscitant sensation après sensation. Chaude, mouillée et douce, la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne s'intensifia, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour m'empêcher de frotter son petit corps sur le mien. Elle gémit et frissonna sous l'effet de friction et je devins encore plus agité. Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans le denim recouvrant ses fesses moelleuses et elle gémit encore.

« Oh, Jasper, je n'ai jamais… » Sa voix essoufflée se coupa quand je rompis brutalement le baiser. Ses mots firent mouche, et je me forçai à déployer un certain contrôle sur mon désir pour elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de son expérience sexuelle, hormis la fois où elle avait été obligée de troquer du sexe contre un toit. Même au-delà de son potentiel manque d'expérience, notre réaction physique l'un à l'autre faisait que nous nous précipitions un peu trop à mon goût. Je la soulevais gentiment pour écarter son corps de ma queue, essayant de ralentir les choses sans la repousser.

Sa respiration était pénible et lourde tandis qu'elle se recula pour me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Souffla-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté ? » Ses mains, agrippées à mes épaules, tremblaient légèrement, tout en essayant de me rapprocher d'elle. Confus par sa réaction intense, je tentai de la rassurer.

« Il n'y a rien, Bella. Je pense simplement que les choses vont peut-être un peu vite, c'est tout. » Mes paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle se releva de mes genoux. Une violente vague de déception et de colère, teintée de honte ma frappa avait de disparaître.

« Pas toi non plus. » Cracha-t-elle en se levant. « Je ne recommence pas ça. Il n'y aura jamais d'interruption de baisers intenses, suivi d'un"désolé Bella, nous sommes trop près, nous devons arrêter". Reste là, fais ça, achète ce t-shirt, » Dit-elle, cassante. « Si tu ne peux pas gérer une relation physique avec moi, alors on s'arrête maintenant et on reste amis. Je _refuse_ de traverser ça une fois encore. » Finit-elle plus bas, tortillant ses mains.

Je pris ses mains et la tirai pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Je gardai ses mains dans la mienne, espérant qu'elle ressente le calme apporté par le contact entre nous. « Calme-toi, ma puce, je ne comprends pas. » Dis-je doucement. « Je vois bien que tu es vraiment contrariée, mais je ne n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi précisément. J'en déduis que tu as eu une sorte de mauvaise expérience. » Dis-je, incertain, essayant d'éviter de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Elle serra mes mains et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule. « Edward. » Murmura-t-elle dans mon t-shirt. Attendant patiemment qu'elle continue, je restais assis, lui tenant les mains. « Il a toujours dit que le sexe n'était pas possible, mais ensuite, nous commencions à nous embrasser, ça devenait un peu plus chaud et je pensais qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il voulait essayer. Mais il finissait toujours par me repousser, disant que ça ne valait pas le coup de prendre le risque, » Marmonna-t-elle. « C'était tellement embarrassant, Jasper. J'aurais tout fait pour en avoir plus et il faisait tout pour l'éviter. »

Je relâchai ses mains pour ôter la larme qui glissait le long de sa joue. « Oh, Bella. » Soupirai-je. « Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai jamais remarqué. Edward était toujours très pincé au sujet de sa morale et de ta sécurité, mais j'ignorais qu'il poussait la chose si loin. Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas vouloir revivre ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ici. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une humaine, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible pour nous. » La rassurai-je. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et je lui souris en retour. « Doucement, nous allons devoir prendre notre temps et essayer, d'abord, tout un tas de choses pour que tu ne sois pas en danger, puce. »

Soudain, des souvenirs que, d'ordinaire, je refoulais, virevoltèrent dans ma tête. Je me souvenais fuir les scènes de carnage, incapable de supporter les émotions des femmes qui hurlaient, violées par des nouveau-nés aux yeux rouges qui se préparaient à se nourrir. Maria n'avait pas compris que j'évitai ses « récompenses », mais toute l'attraction offerte par les petits corps chauds des victimes, avait complètement été masquée par leur douleur et leur terreur.

« Jasper, où es-tu parti ? » Murmura Bella, passant ses mains sur mon visage.

« Désolé, ma puce. Je me suis perdu dans de mauvais souvenirs durant une minute.» Soupirai-je. « Je t'en prie, ne bataille pas contre moi quand je te dis que nous devons être prudent le temps de voir comment ça peut se passer. » La suppliai-je. « Nous allons y arriver, mais je ne me pardonnerai pas si je te blessais parce que nous nous sommes précipités. Tu as vu et même ressenti à quel point j'ai envie de toi, mais il faudra un certain temps avant d'en arriver là. » Dis-je sérieusement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux avant de les relever sur moi. Je sentis son pouls accélérer, tandis qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre. Je pouvais presque voir la lutte qui se jouait en elle, se demandant si elle devait se renfermer ou parler. « Je crois ce que tu me dis, Jasper. Que tu as envie de moi, et que ce truc entre nous va se mettre en place naturellement. Mais, » Elle hésita brièvement avant de reprendre. « Je ne peux pas mentir. J'ai peur que, à chaque fois que tu estimes qu'il faille ralentir, je prenne ça comme un nouveau rejet, et que j'ai honte d'avoir autant envie de toi. » Finit-elle doucement.

Je la repris sur moi et serrai mes bras autour d'elle. Inclinant sa tête en arrière, je me penchai et lui donnai un long et tendre baiser. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, à la rencontre des miennes, mais le baiser resta gentil. Je me reculai pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, puis remontai avant de la relâcher complètement. « Est-ce que tu te sens rejeter, ma puce ? » Demandai-je, souriant devant ses yeux voilés, tandis qu'elle se remettait du baiser.

Elle secoua la tête et mon sourire s'élargit. « Bien, parce que je ne te rejette pas. Je chéris chaque seconde que je passe à te connaître et à découvrir ton petit corps sexy, » La taquinai-je gentiment. « Et n'ai jamais honte de sentir du désir. J'aime que tu aies envie de moi, j'en ai envie aussi, terriblement. Mais même sans nos « soucis de sorties inter-espèces », je crois que chacun de nous mérite probablement un peu de temps, pour laisser les choses avancer avant que nous ne fassions l'amour, Bella.» Dis-je doucement mais avec ferveur, espérant qu'elle sente ma sincérité.

Elle inspira un coup, et ses yeux brillèrent, tout en hochant la tête en signe d'accord. « Donc pour ce soir, je pense que nous devrions en rester à la première base. » Dis-je avec un sourire en embrassant la paume de sa main. « Si nous nous laissons emporter, je ferai en sorte de ralentir les choses doucement, pour ne pas que tu sentes que je n'ai pas envie de toi. Si tu veux arrêter, recule-toi simplement, je comprendrai. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de désir, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, léchant ses lèvres. « Qui dit que j'aurais envie d'arrêter, Jasper ? » Ronronna-t-elle, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Riant doucement, je lui permis de me pousser en arrière, dans une position à moitié allongé, puis nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau.

Nous passâmes quelques heures de plus à batifoler sur le canapé, apprenant à nous connaître. Nos baisers devinrent plus intenses et plus longs plusieurs fois, avant que je ne ralentisse la cadence en embrassant son nez ou en léchant son oreille, essayant de rompre la tension tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle ait conscience que je la désire. Je finis par remarquer que ses yeux s'affaissaient, alors je lui suggérai de se préparer pour aller se coucher.

Je la rejoignis dans la chambre après qu'elle eut fini sa routine du soir. Elle était blottie sous la couette, attendant que je vienne. M'allongeant à côté d'elle pour que nous soyons face à face, je pris ses mains. Elle sourit et embrassa mes doigts.

« Merci de m'avoir emmenée au cinéma ce soir, » Murmura-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment apprécié. »

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, ma puce. » Lui murmurai-je à mon tour, embrassant également ses phalanges. Sans rien dire, nous consentîmes à ne pas nous engager dans de longs baisers enflammés au lit, conscients qu'il serait difficile d'y mettre des limites. « Jasper, est-ce que je peux de te poser une question ? » Demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. « Ce que tu veux, Bella. » Répondis-je doucement.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne de parler d'Alice ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. « Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu n'en a pas envie, je voulais juste savoir si c'était douloureux…» Dit-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens. « Non, Bella, ça ne me dérange pas. » Répondis-je immédiatement. « Juste après son départ, c'était vraiment dur de parler d'elle, mais maintenant ça va. Je crois, en fait, que je suis triste que notre relation ne fût pas ce que je croyais durant toutes ces années, mais ce n'est pas pénible d'en parler. »

Elle fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. « C'est bon à savoir. » Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie d'ajouter quelque chose, alors je souris et haussai un sourcil. Elle rougit et poursuivis sans autre encouragement. « Crois-tu qu'elle l'ait vu arriver ? » Lâcha-t-elle subitement.

Incertain des raisons de sa question, j'essayai de répondre avec prudence. « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle a vu, ma puce. Elle a cessé de me parler, donc je suppose que je ne saurai jamais. Il y a une raison pour que tu abordes ce sujet ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle. « Je pensais juste à nous et au fait que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, et je me suis dit qu'Alice l'avait peut-être vu. Ça, et je voulais savoir si tu allais paniquer si je mentionnais ton ex. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Pas de panique, bébé. »Taquinai-je en retour. « Et toi ? Est-ce que c'est dur de parler d'Edward ? » Demandai-je plus sérieusement. Elle haussa une épaule et répondit. « C'est plus comme ce que tu as dit. Triste mais pas douloureux. »

Je m'avançai pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son nez. « Bon à savoir. » Répondis-je en utilisant ses propres mots d'il y a quelques minutes. « Je crois que nous devons être prudents, ne pas présumer de ce qu'il se passait dans nos précédentes relations, Bella. Nous connaissons chacun l'ex de l'autre, mais nous devons nous rappeler que nous ne connaissons pas tous les « détails sordides ». Je ne veux pas que nous en soyons réduits à comparer des choses avec une idée surréelle ce qu'il se passait avec Alice et Edward. Si jamais il y a quelque chose que tu veux savoir, je veux que tu demandes, » Lui dis-je gentiment. Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est pareil pour toi, Jasper. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. » Murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

« Maintenant, dors, ma puce. Je suis fatigué rien qu'à regarder ces yeux somnolents.» Chuchotai-je, l'embrassant sur le front. Elle sourit et embrassa tendrement mon menton. « Ok, boss. » Marmonna-t-elle, fermant ses beaux yeux marron.

Elle s'endormit rapidement et eut une nuit paisible, tandis que je la regardais. Je ne m'embêtai même pas à lire, je le regardai simplement tout en assimilant le fait que j'avais passé la soirée à embrasser Bella Swan, et que l'idée de l'embrasser pour l'éternité était extrêmement séduisante.

**BPOV**

Je remontai lentement la rue, regardant les devantures tout en me remémorant de scanner la foule avec attention. C'était la première fois en une semaine, que je sortais sans Jasper à mes côtés, et j'étais surprise par mon sentiment de fierté grandissant. Au début, ce fut difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, à la recherche de lunettes de soleil par ce temps couvert, mais je retrouvais mes habitudes.

J'avais juste pris une part de pizza pour le déjeuner et profitai de la douceur de l'après-midi pour faire peu de shopping, pendant que Jasper chassait. Il y avait de l'entrain dans mes pas parce que ce matin, j'avais reçu un appel sur le portable de Jasper d'une des librairies dans lesquelles j'avais postulé. Le gérant était intéressé pour convenir d'un rendez-vous en début de semaine prochaine. J'avais rapidement donné mon accord pour le lundi, contente d'avoir quelques jours pour choisir une tenue appropriée.

Souriant tout en marchant, je pensai aux différents vêtements dont j'aurai besoin si j'étais assez chanceuse pour décrocher un travail de vendeuse. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai plus besoin de ma garde robe en latex et résille_. Quoique, _pensai-je_, Jasper semblait apprécier quelques unes des tenues. Peut-être que je garderai quelques affaires, au cas où nous irions en boîte ou à un concert ou un truc dans ce genre._

J'entrai dans une friperie que j'avais déjà repérée, et farfouillais dans les portants à la recherche de quelque chose un peu plus habillé qu'un jean et un t-shirt. Je pris quelques vêtements et allais dans la cabine d'essayage. En peu de temps, j'avais choisi un cardigan vert foncé, par-dessus un caraco, et un pantalon droit.

Je payai en liquide, soupirant devant le montant total. La tenue était une affaire, pour 50 $, mais c'était un gros trou dans mes maigres économies. Grimaçant à cause de la liasse de billet bien plus fine que j'avais dans mon sac-à-dos, je réalisai que je devais donner le loyer à Andy cette semaine. Je n'avais pas autant que ce que j'avais l'habitude de lui donner, mais je me dis qu'un peu était mieux que rien, et je pourrai lui apporter le reste demain, quand Jasper m'aura « prêté » la somme.

Au lieu de retourner à l'appartement de Jasper, je me dirigeai vers la station de métro pour allez chez moi. Je savais que ça ne plairait pas à Jasper que j'aie décidé d'aller là-bas sans lui, mais je ne savais pas bien si Andy avait besoin d'argent, et je ne voulais pas le laisser attendre, même si je savais qu'il allait juste s'en servir pour se droguer.

Le trajet en métro fut rapide, et bien vite, je grimpai les escaliers de la station qui sortait sur Broadway. Mon quartier me semblait presque étranger, surtout sans Jasper à mes côtés. Je me sentis, peu à peu, exposée et mal à l'aise, et me forçai à rester calme. J'avais survécu, seule, pendant plus de deux ans, et je n'allais pas m'effondrer à cause d'une sortie en solo l'après-midi.

Prenant de profondes inspirations, je marchai vite jusqu'à mon immeuble et entrai. Déverrouillant la porte pour la première fois en trois jours, j'appelai, « Andy, tu es

là ? » , avant de stopper net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. La pièce de vie était jonchée de déchets, des boîtes de pizzas au-dessus des sacs de fast-food, avec un bon nombre de bouteilles de bière éparpillées parmi tout ça. Choquée, j'avançai au milieu du désastre, grimaçant en cognant dans une bouteille vide cachée par un sac.

Andy et moi n'avions jamais été des maniaques, mais nous avions tendance à garder les choses en ordre. Ce stade de désordre n'avait simplement pas de précédent, durant les mois que nous avions passé en tant que colocataires. Entendant un petit gémissement, je regardai vers le canapé ou était vautré Andy. Son visage était couvert d'une barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux étaient un fouillis graisseux. Ses yeux remuèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement, tandis qu'il luttait pour se concentrer sur moi.

Un sourire mauvais fendit ses lèvres sèches quand il réalisa enfin mon identité.

« Bien, bien, la colocataire prodigue est de retour. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Désolé pour la pagaille, mais je pensais que tu ne serais pas là pour le voir. J'avais invité quelques amis il a un jour ou deux, et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de nettoyer. » Me dit-il en ricanant.

Son comportement et son apparence me donnaient des frissons dans le dos. « Rien à foutre de la pièce Andy, c'est _toi_ qui m'inquiète. » Balançai-je tout en me frayant un chemin à travers le fouillis, jusqu'au canapé. « Quand es-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois, et Mon Dieu, tu as besoin d'une douche. » Continuai-je, luttant contre le sentiment de crainte qui me tenait au ventre.

Je me déplaçai pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui, mais il se leva brusquement. « Ha ha, Izzy, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir sur une aiguille. On a fait de notre mieux pour garder un œil dessus, mais tu sais comme ça passe quand la soirée s'éternise. » Sa voix était moqueuse, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux.

Mon souffle était court. « Dis-moi que tu ne partages pas de seringues avec ces connards du bar, Andy. Tu devrais en avoir plein de stériles, dis-moi que tu ne partages ces putain de seringues. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala à nouveau dans le canapé.

« Relaxe, on ne partage pas, Maman chérie. » Soupira-t-il. « D'abord, pourquoi tu es venue aujourd'hui ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » Demanda-t-il, changeant clairement de sujet.

J'avais encore le ventre noué quand je murmurai ma réponse. « Je suis venue te donner de l'argent pour le loyer. Je suis un peu juste, mais j'apporterai le reste demain. » Je me débattais pour ne pas pleurer en regardant la carcasse humaine que j'avais devant moi. Il était évident que son usage de drogues était hors de contrôle, mais il semblait que son entière personnalité en était altérée.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de mourir ? » Les mots quittèrent ma bouche avant de pouvoir les stopper. Il lâcha un rire sans humour. « Je ne fais pas qu'essayer, Bella, j'y arrive. » Fut sa réponse cryptique. Avant que je ne puisse le questionner d'avantages, j'entendis la porte de notre appartement s'ouvrir.

« Andy, tu es de ce monde ? » Interrogea une voix douce par la porte. Mon malaise s'accrut considérablement quand je reconnu l'homme blond qui entrait dans l'appartement, comme celui qui était « en charge » des nouveaux amis d'Andy, lors de ma dernière soirée au club.

« Merde, » Siffla Andy, et il s'assit en me regardant nerveusement. L'homme avança dans l'appartement, ignorant les ordures sous ses chaussures hors de prix. Un flash illumina ses yeux quand il reconnut mon apparence. « Je suis vraiment navré, » Dit-il sans aucune sincérité. « Tu sembles déjà avoir de la compagnie, Andy. La jeune fille du club de l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas été présentés proprement, dans tout ce grabuge. Je suis Alex, le nouveau _boss_ d'Andy. Enchanté de vous rencontrer… » Dit-il en traînant sur la fin, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Andy intervint. « Izzy venait juste déposer quelque chose, Alex. Elle et moi traînions ensemble à la fac l'année dernière. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Izz, tu n'as qu'à le jeter sur mon lit. Dis merci à Brian de ma part pour me l'avoir rendu, et il faudra qu'on sorte un de ces soirs. » Continua-t-il, sortant, apparemment, le nom de Brian de nulle part.

Je faisais tout pour contrôler la peur qui commençait à s'intensifier. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal. Andy avait peur et essayait de me sortir de là. Je me forçai à lui faire un signe de tête et allai vers sa chambre. « D'accord, Andy, ce serait sympa. » Dis-je par-dessus mon épaule. « C'est dommage que tu sois trop occupé pour qu'on se voit aujourd'hui. Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas venir avec moi chez Jasper ? » Demandai-je en jetant l'enveloppe d'argent sur son lit, essayant désespérément de le faire partir avec moi.

« Oh comme c'est bête, tu nous quittes déjà si tôt. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de hoqueter de stupeur, tandis que je me tournai et trouvai le visage dur d'Alex, désagréablement près du mien. Il sourit mais son regard était froid, et ma peur se transformait peu à peu en panique. Je forçai un sourire radieux et me hâtai de le contourner pour parcourir le petit couloir.

« Oui, mon petit ami doit être de retour maintenant, et il va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas à la maison bientôt. » Dis-je gaiement en allant vers la porte. « Andy, il faut vraiment que tu appelles plus souvent. » Le grondai légèrement. « Je m'inquiète pour toi quand je n'ai pas de nouvelle. » J'avais atteint la porte et agrippai la poignée quand le visage d'Alex envahit à nouveau mon espace personnel.

« Ah oui, il ne vaut mieux pas faire attendre le petit ami. » Se moqua-t-il avec un sourcil arqué. « Je suppose que tu parles du grand héros de l'autre soir ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton sympathique, qui ne reflétait pas du tout son air lugubre.

« Ouèp, c'est Jasper, mon héros. » Dis-je avec entrain et sincérité. « A bientôt Andy ! Alex. » Je fis un vague signe de la tête avant de sortir dans le couloir et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'obligeai à ne pas courir, gardant une allure rapide mais contrôlée, en prenant les escaliers et en sortant de l'immeuble, contente qu'aucun pas ne me suive dans la rue.

Consumée par ma crainte pour Andy, le trajet retour jusqu'à chez Jasper passa en un éclair. Si victoria m'était tombée dessus, je n'aurais rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que mes os se brisent et que le venin atteigne mes veines. Ma tête était remplie de pensées au sujet d'Andy et de ce qui lui arrivait, et de ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider.

Je traversai le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de Jasper sans faire attention, contente que le gardien me reconnaisse. J'entrai dans l'appartement et me laissai tomber sur le canapé, mon sac de shopping oublié à mes pieds. Je me penchai et posai ma tête dans mes mains, submergée par le désespoir face à la situation d'Andy et mon incapacité à lui venir en aide. Je savais dès le départ qu'il était accro à la drogue, et je reconnaissais que je ne pouvais pas l'aider à moins qu'il ne soit prêt à me le demander. Mais son nouveau« boss », et les personnes avec qui il traînait était visiblement de mauvais augures, et je m'inquiétais pour sa sécurité.

Ignorant que la porte s'était ouverte, je hoquetai quand les bras froids de Jasper m'entourèrent pour me prendre sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Je pouvais sentir ta panique depuis l'extérieur. » Dit-il avec urgence. « Es-tu blessée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Pressant mon visage contre son torse dur et respirant son odeur, je sentis ma peur pour Andy commencer à se rétracter et devenir une inquiétude plus facile à gérer.

« Je n'ai rien. » Murmurai-je contre son t-shirt. « C'est Andy. » Je racontai tout à Jasper, depuis mon shopping jusqu'à mettre enfuie de l'appartement. Sa mâchoire se serra quand je lui parlai de l'allure mystérieuse et menaçante d'Alex.

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, Jasper. Je savais juste que je devais sortir de là-bas rapidement. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, ou je ne sais quoi. Il pue les ennuis.» Fis-je tristement. Un petit sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge contractée. « Et Andy est avec lui en ce moment, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour arrêter ça. » Gémis-je dans mes mains. « Il m'a sauvée, et maintenant il a besoin de moi, et je suis incapable de l'aider. »

Jasper passa plusieurs fois la main dans mes cheveux et fredonna doucement tout en me laissant pleurer. Après plusieurs minutes, je me repris et m'assis. Jasper me regarda dans les yeux. « Ca va maintenant ? » Je hochai la tête et il serra tendrement ma main. « Alors essayons d'aider ton ami. » Soupira-t-il en se levant et il alla vers son bureau.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier. Il revint vers le canapé et s'assit face à moi.

« Bella, je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil là-dedans. Après l'incident au club, j'ai demandé à mon gars de faire quelques recherches sur Andy, et c'est ce qui en est ressorti. Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer l'idée que j'aie fait ça, mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui pour être sûr que tu étais en sécurité avec lui. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, sous le choc, tandis que je prenais le dossier. « Tu as enquêté sur mon colocataire ? » Demandai-je, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Mes émotions étaient tellement confuses. J'étais agacée parce que ça me semblait juste un peu exagéré, et je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça, venant de Jasper. Mais en même temps, je savais que Jasper prenait ma sécurité très au sérieux, je pouvais donc comprendre pourquoi il lui avait parut nécessaire de vérifier le passé d'Andy.

Jasper me regardait avec attention, visiblement inquiet de ma réaction. Je soupirai et me penchai pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas péter les plombs, Jasper. Je déteste en arriver là, mais je ne vois pas comment l'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive. » Il hocha simplement la tête, mais son regard fut tendre quand il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant de retourner à son bureau et d'allumer son ordinateur.

Je savais que j'avais besoin de voir les informations que contenait le dossier, mais ça me semblait si mal de trahir la confiance d'Andy et d'apprendre des choses sur son histoire d'une source extérieure. Déglutissant, je me forçai à l'ouvrir, sachant que le seul moyen de faire en sorte que les choses aillent mieux, c'étaient de savoir pourquoi ça allait mal. M'installant confortablement sur le canapé, je me mis à lire.

J'allai jusqu'à la deuxième page avant que les larmes ne viennent, alors que j'assimilais les informations qui se trouvaient devant moi. Jasper apparut silencieusement avec des mouchoirs, que j'acceptai, le remerciant rapidement du regard. « Tu l'as lu ? » Lui demandai-je. « Oui, ma puce. Vas-y, termine, et je te dirai ce que j'en ai pensé. » Dit-il gentiment, en prenant ma main pour déposer un baiser sur mes doigts.

Je finis rapidement le reste du triste passé d'Andy. Levant les yeux vers Jasper, je laissai le désespoir voiler ma voix. « Jasper, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à l'aider ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu un bon départ entre vous deux, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, et il mérite une chance de tout recommencer. » Continuai-je.

Avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, Jasper m'interrompit. « Bella, ça fait une semaine que je travaille sur quelques trucs. Il est important pour toi, ce qui en fait quelqu'un d'important pour moi. » Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine, et j'étais pleine d'humilité face à l'attention que cet homme incroyable portait à mon bonheur. Je ne pus empêcher de m'avancer pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il me retourna mon étreinte avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai compris que l'un des gros problèmes est que, malgré le fait qu'il semble tenir à toi, tu n'as pas assez d'influence sur lui pour le forcer à changer. » J'acquiesçai de la tête, étant arrivée à la même conclusion sur le chemin du retour.

« Il y a Jenks qui recherche des membres de sa famille pour voir s'il y aurait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Et vu cet Alex, je vais demander à Jenks de mettre un détective privé sur Andy pour voir si l'on peut trouver qui sont ces nouveaux gars. Peut-être que nous pourrons alors trouver un moyen de le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré, quel qu'il soit. »

Je me jetai sur lui. « Merci. » Dis-je avec ferveur en serrant son corps dur. « Il mérite tous ces efforts, je te promets. » Jasper fit un petit sourire, et je le regardai, confuse. « Quoi ? » Demandai-je. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? » Son sourire s'élargit un peu et il déposa ses lèvres froides sur les miennes. Soupirant, je m'avançai et ouvris la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Comme toujours, ses baisers faisaient chanter mon corps et, rapidement, je haletai.

Finalement, Jasper ricana et s'écarta lentement de notre étreinte. Il me tenait toujours sur ses genoux et pressait des petits bisous autour de mon oreille, le long de mon cou, jusqu'à mon t-shirt. Des frissons de plaisir parcouraient mon corps à chaque baiser, et je réalisai que, même si Jasper ralentissait, je me sentais désirée plutôt que frustrée et délaissée.

« A quoi dois-je cet honneur ? » Demandai-je après avoir retrouvé la capacité de penser de façon rationnelle. Il sourit encore et embrassa mon nez. « Je me suis juste souvenu t'avoir dis, un jour, que tu en valais la peine, c'est tout. » Répondit-il simplement. Je grimaçai au souvenir des horribles jours qui m'avaient conduite à Phoenix et à James. « Je te connaissais à peine à cette époque Bella, mais je savais que tu étais spéciale, et j'avais raison. »

Me penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire, je me mis à genou pour être au niveau de ses yeux. « Tu me fais sentir spéciale, Jasper. Depuis la première fois depuis Forks, j'ai l'impression d'être importante pour quelqu'un, et ça fait vraiment du bien. »

Avant que je ne puisse enregistrer le mouvement, je fus allongée sur le dos, rendant à Jasper son baiser passionné, langue contre langue. Le désir me transperçait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de relever une jambe entre son corps et le canapé. J'étais sûre qu'il allait reculer, mais au lieu de ça, il descendit une main pour attraper mes fesses, me serrant plus contre lui. La sensation de ses mains sur mes fesses et la délicieuse friction que me procurait son érection, me firent gémir.

Décidant de le suivre dans l'exploration de nos limites au contact physique, je remontai mon bras et fis descendre ma main le long de son torse. Mes doigts hésitèrent à la ceinture de son jean et je sentis un long ronronnement alors que nous nous embrassions toujours. Enhardie, je descendis mes mains un peu plus et les posai sur la courbe de ses fesses parfaites. Il poussa un grondement sourd et pressa plus fortement, son sexe ferme contre mon corps.

« Oh, ma puce, l'effet que tu me fais, » Murmura-t-il dans ma bouche avant de nous redresser tous les deux en position assise. Il passa ses mains sur mes bras, de haut en bas, avant de me repositionner sur ses genoux. « Comment est-ce qu'on s'en sort, Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il à vois basse. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien quand nous devons ralentir ? »

Incapable de m'arrêter, je m'avançai et déposai un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge. « Ca va Jasper. Quoique, je pourrais définitivement aller plus loin que ça. » Suggérai-je d'une voix chaude. Il grogna doucement et remonta rapidement mon cou avec sa langue froide. « Sois sage, Bella. » Gronda-t-il, les yeux amusés. « Tu auras plus mais pour le moment, nous devons nous occuper de ton dîner, et nous mettre au travail pour aider Andy. »

Acceptant avec réticence, je m'enlevai de ses genoux. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te chercher quelque chose à manger pendant que j'appelle Jenks pour le mettre au courant, et ensuite tu pourras me montrer ce que tu as acheté. » Dit-il en regardant mes sacs. « D'accord. » Dis-je. Il alla vers son téléphone et composa le numéro. Le suivant, je pressai mon corps contre lui. « Tu es un homme bien, Jasper Whitlock. » Murmurai-je contre sa poitrine avant de m'éloigner.

Sa seule réponse fut un clin d'œil et un sourire alors qu'il se mit à parler au téléphone. Prenant ma veste, je me dirigeai vers la porte, tandis que Jasper indiquait à Jenks ce qu'il voulait. Jasper avait une grande confiance en les capacités de Jenks, alors j'étais sûre qu'il obtiendrait des résultats. J'espérai juste que Jasper et moi pourrions nous servir de ces informations pour aider Andy.


End file.
